Lagrimas con sabor a vino
by Elizabeth Swan Cullen
Summary: Edward necesitaba un hijo para ser acreedor a la fortuna familiar y Bella era perfecta para ser su esposa, aunque no la amara,el amor de su vida era Tanya, la mas grande traidora del universo.¿Podra Bella salir ilesa de los de los endredos de Edward?
1. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Era la mañana del 8 de julio, el país amaneció con la noticia de la muerte del célebre señor Marcus Cullen, pilar de un de los consorcios de exportación de vinos mas importante en su genero. La noticia se difundió en todos los periódicos de circulación nacional y revistas de negocios, en las esquelas de estos, distintos empresarios, políticos y personajes de renombre expresaban sus condolencias a la familia por la perdida.

Un infarto fulminante había terminado con la vida de quien fuera el pilar de la dinastía Cullen. Don Marcus fue un gran hombre, empezó su fortuna siendo un joven campesino con sueños. Con el trabajo de un par de años compro un pequeño terreno dedicado a la uva que con esfuerzo lo llevó e extenderse hasta convertirse en los viñedos más prósperos del país. También fundó Cullen's Corporations , que exportaba sus vinos a todo el mundo y daba empleo a cientos de personas.

A sus funerales asistieron solo su familia y allegados más cercanos. Su viuda la señora Jane Cullen, sus hijos Carlisle y Edward, las esposas de estos Esme y Elizabeth, sus nietas Alice y Victoria, su abogado y mejor amigo Aro Vulturi y su familia, sus socios y pronto llegarían del extranjero sus nietos y orgullo Emmett y Edward Jnr.

Emmett y Edward estudiaban en Londres, compartían un departamento y eran muy unidos, estaban muy afectados por la muerte de su abuelo. Desde pequeños eran muy apegados a el, les contaba historias, lo acompañaban a cabalgar entre los viñedos, les enseñó a escoger las mejores uvas y a clasificar los vinos, el finado quería mucho a esos dos muchachos y le dolió mucho cuando se fueron a Londres a estudiar, pero sabía que si se iban a hacer cargo del negocio familiar tenían que estar muy bien preparados.

Después de los funerales se le citó a la familia Cullen para dar lectura al testamento de Don Marcus y todos quedaron asombrados con su contenido. Todos estaban presentes y un poco impacientados por la tardanza del abogado.

-Aro ya podemos dar inicio con esto, mientas más rápido termine mejor.

-Lo siento Jane pero aún falta alguien.

-No entiendo, si aquí esta toda la familia.

En ese momento toco a la puerta una joven no mayor de 17 años que lucia muy informal de jeans y tenis, pero era muy hermosa, tanto que llamo rápidamente la atención de los primos Emmett y Edward.

-Con permiso, disculpe señor, me mandaron llamar para la lectura de un testamento, pero creo que es un error yo no tengo parientes.

-Isabella Swan verdad.

-Sí, esa soy yo.

-Entonces no es un error, toma asiento en un momento te enteraras porque estas aquí.

-Aro ¿quien esta muchacha?-preguntó Edward Jnr. intrigado -que tiene que ver con nosotros.

-Isabella es la persona que estábamos esperando para dar inicio con la lectura del testamento de tu abuelo.

-Pero esta niña de donde conoce a mi papá acaso es su…

-No Hagas especulaciones Edward y permíteme dar inicio- contesto el abogado al menor de los hijos de don Marcus- tomen asiento todos por favor. El testamento se divide en dos partes, la primera es un video en cual se les explicara en que consiste la segunda parte.

La presencia de Isabella generó cierta tensión entre los asistentes por desconocer el origen de su presencia. El abogado procedió a poner la cinta y apareció enseguida la imagen de don Marcus que luego les empezó a hablar.

"_Mi querida familia, si están viendo este video es porque desafortunadamente yo ya no estoy con ustedes, primero que nada quiero decirles que los amo y que los llevé en mi pensamiento hasta mi ultimo aliento."_

"_Para dar inicio con mi testamento quiero aclarar la presencia de cierta personita que debe tener desconcertados a todos. ¡Tranquila mi amor no es una hija perdida ni nada por el estilo! Les contaré la historia."_

"_Bella es una chica que conocí hace unos meses un parque de la ciudad, estaba muy triste porque había perdido recientemente a sus padres y además el patrimonio que le habían dejado ellos. Sin saber quien era yo, me contó toda su historia y compartió conmigo un pan que seria su única comida del día, creyó que yo era un limosnero- la persona en el monitor soltó una carcajada, haciendo que los presentes sonrieran también-me habían asaltado en un banco cerca de ahí, saben que nunca me gustó eso de tener un equipo de seguridad, me habían quitado hasta los pantalones obligándome a usar una ropa vieja y deshilachada que encontré en el basurero."_

Bella se quedó en shock, no podía creer que aquel limosnero con el que sostenía largas platicas y al que le compartía un poco de su comida cuando salía del trabajo fuera aquel hombre bien vestido de traje que estaba viendo en el video_._

-_Espero no te molestes mi niña porque me seguí disfrazando de limosnero para platicar contigo todas las tardes cuando salías de tu trabajo, quiero que sepas que fuiste una persona muy especial para mí y que me diste muchas lecciones de vida, pues no es fácil enfrentarse a la vida sola, con solo 16 añitos. El motivo de que estés presente aquí, no me pregunten porque, presiento que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y no quiero dejarte desamparada. Yo Marcus Antony Cullen, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le dejo a Isabella un fideicomiso para que concluya sus estudios universitarios y además de cubrir totalmente el costo del juicio para que le regresen la casa de sus padres de la que fue despojada impunemente._

_Mi querida Bella cuídate mucho, te deseo que seas muy feliz y estoy seguro de que vas a ser una gran escritora. Te quiero mucho mi niña._

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bella, eran sentimientos encontrados, por una parte la felicidad de tener ahora su futuro asegurado y también que tras casi un año de no tener a nadie en el mundo, el saber que aquel hombre había tenido aquel hermoso gesto con ella, nadie, además de sus padres se había preocupado por ella y la había amado. Pero lo cierto era que existía en su corazón una gran tristeza y el gran sentimiento de perdida que este suceso implicaba, marquitos había muerto y otra vez estaba sola. Se hizo una pausa y Emmett se acerco a ella para darle un pañuelo, ella estaba sentada hasta el fondo de la sala.

-Gracias.

-Se encuentra bien señorita

-Si, quien no se ve encontrar bien cuando un extraño le hereda tanto dinero, es que yo…- el llanto no le permitió terminar la frase.-No puedo creer que marquitos se haya ido era lo único que tenía y ahora ya no está.

-¿marquitos?- a Emmett le dio gracia el apodo.

-Así le decía de cariño.

Edward Jnr. se quedó conmovido por el llanto de aquella niña que parecía tan frágil pero a la vez era muy fuerte, en verdad era muy hermosa y tierna.

-Disculpen tenemos que continuar, Isabella mañana mismo vamos a ir al juzgado para resolver el problema de su casa y también para hacerle entrega de su herencia.

-Señor, entonces me puedo ir, tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

-Pero chica con el dinero que te dejo mi abue no necesitas volver a trabajar-le dijo la pequeña Alice, la menor de los nietos.

-Lo que pasa señorita, es que mientras sea peras o manzanas, las personas con las que trabajo se han portado muy bien conmigo y no quisiera quedarles mal.

-Isabella ¿no le interesa saber como va o cobrar su herencia?-cuando la muchacha se acercaba a la puerta.

-Bueno, es que yo acabo de cumplir 17 años, no necesito ser mayor edad o algo así.

-No yo voy a ser el albacea de tu dinero, quiero que renuncie a su trabajo y se dedique solamente a la escuela, mi amigo Marcus me lo pidió como un favor personal. Tienes que venir mañana para que hablemos tú y yo.

-A que marquitos, con lo que me fue a salir, bueno si ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, me retiro no creo que la familia de don "Marcus" - enfatizó al notar que algunos de los presentes no les había agradado el sobrenombre que solía usar -quiera que me quede aquí a escuchar lo que el les tiene que decir y a parte yo tengo cosas que hacer así que, ahí se ven, mucha gracias señor abogado nos vemos mañana.

Cuando iba a salir de la sala se tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo. Edward se apresuro a levantarla y no pudo ignorar lo suave que era su piel bajo su tacto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sip, nada más me quedo sin pierna verdad, pero estoy bien. Ya me voy espero llegar completa al trabajo.

-Que te valla bien-se despidió quien al igual que Emmett se quedo embobado con ella.

Bella también notó lo atractivo que eran los primos, de hecho todos los familiares de marquitos eran bien parecidos.

Después de que la chica se fue, prosiguieron con la lectura del testamento, se le informó a la familia que el corporativo y la hacienda seguirían manejándose como siempre, Su hijo Carlisle en frente de la Hacienda "Los Viñedos" y Edward del corporativo.

La segunda parte del testamento seria dada a conocer dentro de 4 años cuando Emmett y Edward, sus nietos, terminaran sus estudios y regresaran de Europa para residir definitivamente en EEUU.

Por la noche los primos se fueron a la hacienda, salieron al campo y encendieron una fogata para recordar lo vivido con su abuelo. Después de un rato Alice y Victoria se fueron a dormir y quedaron solamente Emmett y Edward.

-Edward, mi abuelo era lo máximo, que me dices de lo que hizo por esa chica, a poco no estuvo genial.

-Por supuesto, y… hablando de la "muchachita" a poco no esta buenísima.

-La verdad si.

-tengo una idea.

-Que pasa por tu mente perversa.

- Una botella de reposado a el que se la ligue.

- Edward estas loco, ya sabes que yo no presto para esos juegos, a demás el abuelo apreciaba a Isabella tu crees que le gustaría que la hiciéramos sufrir.

-Tienes razón San Emmett, por primera vez en tu vida, tienes razón.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón, a parte tengo novia y le soy fiel no soy un promiscuo como tú.

-ja-ja-ja ¡Que chistosito!- Edward rodó los ojos, el no tenia la culpa que las chicas lo siguieran como moscas sobre la miel.

-Sabes que es verdad. Ya me voy a dormir porque yo si madrugo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños primito, que no sueñes con la bruja de tu novia.

-Cállate tarado-Emmett le dio un buen sape a Edward, si algo no soportaba es que hablaran mal e su amada Rosalie.

Unos días después cuando los chicos tenían que regresar a Londres Edward fue a visitar la tumba de su abuelo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró en el cementerio con Isabella. No pudo evitar de nuevo observar lo linda que era, esbelta, cabello oscuro, enormes ojos cafés. Se quedó un rato observándola sin que ella lo viera, estaba hablando sola como una loca. No, no estaba hablando sola, estaba hablándole a la tumba. Sintiéndose culpable por escuchar, irónicamente una plática privada con una piedra, decidió acercarse a saludarla.

-Hola Arabella-dijo ronroneando, sabía que ese no era su nombre.

-Me llamo Isabella.

-Disculpa preciosa es que no lo recordaba.

-No hay problema- contesto un poco deslumbrada por la galantería del chico que tenia en frente-pero no me digas preciosa-Agregó, no le gustaban las mentiras.

-Espera, a que viniste aquí.

-No se, haber… ¿es un cementerio verdad?

-Pues sí.

Edward usaba un tono seductor al hablar.

-¿y hay tumbas no?

-Si así es.

-A las tumbas las personas les ponen flores, ¡ah mira tengo lo que tengo en mis manos! ¡Flores! Las voy a poner aquí.

-Te burlas de mí-le dijo irritado, esa niña se estaba burlando de él.

-Por supuesto que no- la chica se empezó a reír-Te di esa impresión.

Un sentimiento de rabia lo embargo, quien se creía esa niña para reírse, de el nadie se burlaba sin que el se la cobrara.

-Mocosa engreída yo te voy a enseñar a no reírte de Edward Cullen.

Entonces la tomó de ambos brazos, la acerco a el y le plantó un beso. Bella estaba muy molesta ella nunca había permitido que un hombre la humillara y esta no sería la primera vez. Cuando la soltó lo miro burlonamente y utilizó su mismo método, mirándolo seductoramente justo a los ojos y le dijo:

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes darme, ven acá yo te voy a enseñar.

Acerco su rostro al de él peligrosamente, Edward sentía que se le cortaba la respiración cuando sus labios rosados se acercaban a los suyos, deseaba mucho ese beso, de pronto ella le dio una patada en la entre pierna.

-Esto es para que sepas que conmigo nadie se mete.

Y se fue casi corriendo dejándolo muriéndose del coraje y del dolor.

-Maldita escuincla, ya me dejo sin descendencia.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio Edward, era la primera vez que la besaba un muchacho, y que muchacho, era guapísimo, alto y atlético y con unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo que, aunque intentaba negárselo a si misma, deseó acariciar.

Por su parte Edward ya casi había olvidado el incidente y se preparaba junto con Emmett para abordar el avión rumbo a Londres. Cuando estaban en camino le hablaron sobre el extraño testamento de su abuelo.

-Que crees que contenga la segunda parte del testamento del abuelo.

-No lo se, es el abuelo, si le pagó los estudios a una chica solo porque le agradaba, podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

-Si tal vez dejó toda su fortuna a la beneficencia y nos echan a la calle.

-Edward tú y tus tonterías.

-Apropósito, hablando de esa chica, la tal Bella, el otro día la bese.

-¿que hiciste que? Ya habíamos hablado de eso el abuelo no querría que hiciéramos sufrir a esa niña que estimaba tanto.

-Si pero esa chica se me burló de mí, me dio mucho coraje y eso no es todo, después de que la besé me dio una patada en la joya de la familia.

- ¡No! Si que tiene temperamento la muchachita, pero te lo mereces por andar haciéndote el galán.

-Y sabes que creo que fui el primero en probar esos labios rosaditos y tiernos aunque ella se quiso hacer la experta pero estoy seguro que nunca la habían besado antes.

-Que arrogante eres de veras.

Los cuatro años que se habían fijado para la lectura del testamento se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero en el transcurso de ellos muchas cosas acontecieron: Los primos Edward y Emmett habían terminado sus respectivas carreras y maestrías. Edward en comercio exterior y Emmett en agronomía, además este último se comprometió con su novia y se casarían en un mes, por su parte Bella se había acercado mucho a la familia Cullen y se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Alice. Faltaban solo dos meses para que se leyera la ultima parte del testamento de Don Marcus y esa misma noches llegarían los nietos mayores de Londres.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

_Los cuatro años que se habían fijado para la lectura del testamento se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero en el transcurso de ellos muchas cosas acontecieron: Los primos Edward y Emmett habían terminado sus respectivas carreras y maestrías. Edward en comercio exterior y Emmett en agronomía, además este último se comprometió con su novia y se casarían en un mes, por su parte Bella se había acercado mucho a la familia Cullen y se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Alice. Faltaban solo dos meses para que se leyera la ultima parte del testamento de Don Marcus y esa misma noches llegarían los nietos mayores de Londres._

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los muchachos. En la reunión se encontraban los padres de Emmett, Carlisle y Esme además de además de Alice y Victoria sus hermanas más chicas. Estaban Charlando en la sala de estar cuando bajó por las escaleras principales Jane, tan esplendida y conservada como siempre.

- Buenas noches

- ¡pero suegra que guapa se ve hoy!- la alabó Esme con la simpatía que la caracterizaba

-Gracias querida, ¿Edward y Elizabeth todavía no llegan?

-Buenas noches mamá, no han llegado pero no tardan, están igual de ansiosos que nosotros por ver a nuestros hijos_ contestó Carlisle.

Sonó el timbre y la sirvienta acudió a abrir la puerta, eran los padres de Edward jr, que se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Veo que nos estaban esperando, alguna novedad de los muchachos- pregunto Edward padre a Carlisle.

-No ninguna hermano, estamos ansiosos de que entren por esa puerta.

-...Alice Bella no va a venir- preguntó Jane.

-No abue se fue a San Diego a hacer un reportaje para el periódico ese para el que trabaja.

-Esa niña no para nunca.

-...Y ya está listos los preparativos para la boda querida- dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose a Esme.

-Si solo falta enviar las invitaciones, precisamente mañana no las entregan para que Rose y Emmett las rotulen y mandárselas a los invitados.

-Que felicidad, como quisiera que mi Eddie se encontrara una buena muchacha y formara un hogar, me muero por tener nietos.

-...Ya te oí mamá pero todavía falta mucho para que me atrapen- Edward iba entrando a la sala junto con Emmett.

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett!- gritaron todos.

Alice enseguida se prendió del cuello de su enorme hermano y a continuación le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mal portado pero querido primo. Victoria solo los saludó con un frío beso en la mejilla a ambos, no era tan afectiva como Alice, y odiaba las fiestas familiares tanto como a las muestras de cariño en publico, sin embargo estaba contenta de volver a verlos, como toda la familia.

La velada pasó sin contratiempos, después de un rato de que ellos llegaran, se presentó Rosalie la ahora prometida de Emmett quien se la pasó presumiéndole su anillo de compromiso a Victoria toda la noche. Cuando termino la cena los mas jóvenes se apartaron para platicar excepto Alice quien era la menor y siempre se sentía excluida por sus hermanos mayores y su primo, siempre la trataban como a una niña y no se sentía a gusto así que prefirió irse a su recamara. Ella y su hermana vivían con su abuela, porque sus padres residían en la hacienda y ellas tenían que ir a la Universidad. Habían considerado buscar un departamento pero no querían dejar sola a su abuela. Emmett y Edward decidieron hacer lo mismo, al menos por un tiempo, mientras el primero se casaba y el segundo encontraba un buen departamento de soltero.

A la mañana siguiente Bella pasó por Alice para ir a Santa Mónica, pero como siempre nunca estaba lista y la tuvo que esperar un rato en el recibidor.

Estaba un poco distraída había un cuadro que en la pared que le gustaba mucho ver, podía quedarse horas observándolo y era el motivo por el cual siempre esperaba a Alice en el recibidor y no en su alcoba.

-Adoras ese cuadro verdad…- se tensó al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que tan bien recordaba.

-Edward que sorpresa- se levantó le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- no esperaba verte aquí.

Entre ellos había florecido una amistad durante las visitas de él a California, el incidente que había ocurrido cuatro años atrás en el cementerio ya estaba olvidado y aunque Edward a veces la invitaba a salir como algo más que amigos, ella nunca sucumbía, no por falta de interés, sino porque Bella sabía que Edward usaba a las mujeres solo para satisfacerse a si mismo, desde que lo conoció se prometió nunca caer en sus redes, no iba a ser el juguete de un niño caprichoso.

Por su parte Edward pensaba en todo menos en dejar de insistir, la había visto dar un cambio de muchachita desaliñada y despistada a una mujer hermosa, se sentía atraído por ella, sin mencionar que su rechazo lastimaba demasiado a su ego,

-Me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo, la verdad prefiero que mi abuela me consienta, a estar oyendo a mi madre repetirme como disco rayado lo que le gustaría que sentara cabeza al igual que mi primo.

-Tu no cambias, galancito de pacotilla- se burlo.

- No cambió por que tu no quieres- le comentó flirteando y sobando el hombro de la chica-Y hablando de galancitos de cuarta, y ese novio tuyo que parecía espantapájaros.

-Su nombre es Mike- aclaró- terminamos hace seis meses- .

-Mmm... Que conveniente para mí- ronroneó él.

-interrumpo.

-No prima, para nada.

-Ya era hora Alice se nos va a hacer tardísimo.

- ¿a donde van señoritas?

-A Santa Mónica, tenemos un trabajo de investigación en un vivero que esta cerca de la playa- contestó Alice con su voz cantarina

-Yo las llevo duendecito.

-No gracias nos va a llevar el chofer y por le que mas quieras no me llames duendecito, me choca.

-Isabella convéncela de que me deje llevarlas, no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, Emmett anda con la pesada de Rosalie repartiendo las invitaciones para su boda y me voy a aburrir mucho.-Edward puso esa cara se gatito con hambre que nunca le fallaba cuando quería conseguir algo de una mujer.-Por favor, no las voy a molestar.

-Que opinas Alice: lo llevamos o no.

-Esta bien solo porque a ti también te cae mal Rose, tenemos algo en común.

Durante el camino hubo un juego de miradas entre Edward y Bella, había atracción entre ellos, no había duda, pero buscaban cosas diferentes ella quería una relación estable basada en el amor y el respeto y el solo diversión y placer sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

Mientras las chicas realizaban la investigación, él se fue a dar una vuelta pora playa, le gustaba ver el mar y a mujeres en traje baño, por supuesto. Por la tarde habiendo terminado el trabajo de investigación Bella se unió a él, también le gustaba el mar, sobre todo el atardecer.

-Es muy hermoso- comentó a Edward.

-Sí, lo es.- concordó él.

- Alice se ligó un chavo en el vivero así que va a tardar un poco, ¿no te molesta esperar?

-No, claro que no, me gusta tu compañía; pero ese tipo como es, se mira confiable.

-Pues me pareció que tenía cara de asesino serial pero ella no me hizo caso.

-¡Queeee! ¿Y la dejaste con el?

Bella se rió de su cara

-Es broma, tranquilo, es un buen chico la conquistó con poesías sobre plantas que tan malo puede ser, yo pensé que Alice exageraba cuando me decía que ustedes la sobreprotegían demasiado.

-Sí es que como es la menor, a veces nos olvidamos que ella puede cuidarse sola.

-Pues a mi me gustaría tener primos y hermanos que me cuidaran y se preocuparan por mi.

-Bells si tú quisieras yo podría protegerte.

- Edward yo…

-Tu…

Se acercó a Bella y le acarició el cabello, después la inclinó hacia ella para besarla, Bella temblaba, si quería besarlo pero sabía que una vez que obtuviera lo que quería la iba a votar como a las otra mujeres.

-No querrás que se repita lo de hace cuatro años.-se apartó de el un poco brusca y le dio la espalda.- Ya sabes lo de la patada, recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero te pedí disculpas, no entiendo cual es el problema, me gustas, evidentemente yo te gusto, pero siempre que me quiero acercar a ti, tú te alejas más y más, a que le tienes miedo.

- Yo no soy como esas mujeres que pasan por tu cama y luego te olvidas de su nombre, no voy a ser una mas de tus conquistas.

-Preferiría que me miraras cuando hablas y me digas a que te refieres.

-Bien - se volteó hacia él - es muy claro con la fama de don Juan que tienes es imposible que yo confíe en ti.

-Nunca digas nunca, si tu me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser diferente de lo que todos dicen de mí, por favor-suplicó- dame el beneficio de la duda.

Bella lo pensó un momento, le encantaría que en verdad Edward pudiera ser diferente, pero arriesgarse a salir lastimada era un precio alto…

-Está bien te voy a dar la oportunidad que me pides y a ver que pasa.

-Gracias te prometo que no te voy a fallar.

- Eso espero.

Edward no tenía buenas intenciones con Bella, ella solamente era un trofeo que hacía tiempo se había propuesto ganar, era la única mujer que mujer que se le había resistido al joven casanova y no podía soportarlo. A él solo le importaba satisfacer su vanidad e iba a ser lo que fuera por conseguirlo sin importarle los sentimientos de ella, como y a lo había hecho antes con otras.

De regreso Bella no podía dejar de pensar si había hecho lo correcto, tenía miedo de enamorarse de él y cometer una tontería.

Empezaron a salir juntos a casi diario y aunque él era muy insistente ella no permitía un contacto físico exagerado como al que estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera se habían besado aún. Edward decidió ser paciente y esperar a que ella diera el primer paso, si la respetaba ella se sentiría segura y caería mas pronto a sus pies. Había preparado una velada romántica para festejar su cumpleaños, aunque era el día de la boda de Emmett.

Durante la boda de su primo se aseguró que bebiera alcohol, si estaba ebria todo seria más fácil. Se miraba bellísima con un vestido azúl turquesa que resaltaba su hermosa figura, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura de avispa y que el escote no fuera tan prolongado hacia que se sintiera más ansioso, llevaba en su cabello oscuro solo un pasador que lucia muy sexy y su maquillaje era muy natural lo que le parecía un más provocativo.

Bella se estaba divirtiendo en la boda, Rosalie y Emmett se miraban radiantes y casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Edward con el esmoquin negro, parecía un dios griego. Habían bailado toda la noche y el le mencionó todo el tiempo lo hermosa que estaba.

-Bells, vamos a ir a un lugar, te tengo una sorpresa muy especial.

-no me gustan las sorpresas- le dijo soltando una risita, el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su juicio.

Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon, la llevo a un departamento de soltero que había comprado hace unos días, se encargó de arreglarlo para la ocasión, ella se quedó sorprendida velas, champán, rosas rojas, música romántica. Si que Edward se había esforzado.

-Esto es para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí.

-No pensé que podías llegar a se tan romántico, me haz dejado impactada.

-Ya vez soy un estuche de monerías.

-Gracias, te mereces un premio.- como el lo esperaba Bella tomó la iniciativa y lo beso tiernamente-Me gustaría que bailáramos.

-Si amor pero antes quiero que brindemos- tomo de la mesa las copas y le dio una ella.-brindemos por ti preciosa.

- ¿preciosa?

-Hermosísima, aún falta tu regalo- tomó de su saco una cajita que contenía una cadena con sus iniciales grabadas.-Esto es para que no me olvides, déjame ponértela.

Al abrocharle el collar le empezó a besar el cuello, le quito el pasador del cabello y luego la besó en los labios hasta una cosa llevó a la otra, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la recamara donde la recostó en la cama y la comenzó a besar insaciablemente. Aunque al principio ella correspondía sus besos y caricias no se sentía preparada hacer el amor con él. Así que cuando el trato de quitarle el vestido lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-Que pasa.

Se lo quitó de encima y se sentó.

-Perdóname, no estoy preparada esto es muy pronto, no tenemos ni un mes saliendo y ya estamos a punto de…

Esas palabras taladraron los oídos de Edward.

-No te preocupes te entiendo, me deje llevar por el momento, perdóname tu a mí.-Trato de mostrarse comprensivo para ver si provocaba algún sentimiento de culpa en ella que la hiciera ceder.-fui un estupido perdóname.

-No digas eso, yo te quiero, pero no estoy lista para hacerlo, además no quiero estar borracha en mi primera vez.

Las sinceras palabras de Balla hicieron que se sintiera como un patán, ¿como podía estar jugando con sus sentimientos solo por un estupido capricho?.

-Ya no hables mejor te voy a hacerte un café para que se te baje el alcohol.

Cuando regresó ya estaba dormida y la cubrió con una sabana, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue acostar en un sofá.

Al despertar lo miró dormido a metros de ella y sintió ganas de besarlo, no podía creer que ese don Juan se había portado como todo un caballero. Él también se despertó y al verla sonrió.

-Como amaneciste princesa, ¿dormiste bien?.

-Si pero me duele un poco la cabeza, no estoy acostumbra a beber.

-Si pude darme cuenta. Vamos a tu casa para que te cambies y te invito a desayunar.

-esta bien.

Pasaron los días y su relación marchaba sin novedades, ella le tenia mas confianza y el no se atrevía a lastimarla aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta si la amaba. Lo que si sentía era un gran cariño y un gran deseo.

Se había llegado el día de la lectura del testamento de su abuelo, Emmett había vuelto ya de su luna de miel y la familia se reuniría por la tarde. Cuando se llegó la hora todos estaban un poco preocupados por el contenido de esa última carta.

-Vamos a dar inicio.-Dijo Aro provocando un gran silencio- proseguiré a dar lectura a la segunda cláusula del testamento de don Marcus.

_Familia se que las cosas marchado correctamente durante mi ausencia, a ti Carlisle te encanta la tierra y se que amas los Viñedos tanto o más de lo que los amé yo y mi querido Edward y su esposa Lizzie aman la ciudad aunque lo nieguen. _

_Mi última voluntad es que mi fortuna sea para el primer hijo varón de mis nietos Edward y Emmett , para mis nietas Alice y Victoria habrá una pensión mensual que les permitirá vivir sin ninguna privación, con las restricciones que aparecen al final, y para mi amada Jane ella es dueña de todo hasta el día que me alcance._

El abogado siguió dando una serie de indicaciones pero ya nadie prestaba atención,

_-_Pero esto es inaudito, no pensó Marcus que con esta decisión podría separar a la familia.

-Cálmate mamá, eso no va a pasar- la tranquilizó Edward.

- No puedo creer que mi padre haya puesto esas absurdas condiciones Carlisle- se quejo Edward.

Los nietos decidieron no hacer ningún comentario, aunque la situación favorecía a Emmett pues ya estaba casado, esto provoco que Edward considerara la opción de casarse y en esos momentos Bella era su primer a opción, para la desgracia de ella.

-Edward espero que esta situación no afecte la relación de hermanos que tenemos, comprenderás que no importa lo que diga el abuelo aunque yo tuviera el primer varón jamás dejaría desamparada a mi familia. No se porque mi abuelo decidió eso pero me parece injusto para las mujeres de esta familia.

-Si lo se-dijo Edward entre dientes.

Pero lo pensó con la cabeza fría y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de casarse y hacerle un hijo a Bella, sobre todo en la parte técnica.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Pasaron unos meses desde la lectura del testamento. Edward se había decidido a conseguir ese heredero a como fuera lugar. Invitó a Bella cenar porque cumplían meses de novios y le pediría matrimonio, no la amaba pero era muy linda y que podría salir mal.

-Te encuentras bien, te noto distraído.

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que te observo y me pierdo, eres una hermosa mujer ya te lo había dicho- en realidad pensaba en como pedirle un hijo sin ser muy obvio.

-Nada más como mil veces-le dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo- le soltó sin más.

-¿qué?

-Quiero que seas mi esposa- reiteró.

-Ay no te volviste loco, mira vamos a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste nada y olvidemos el asunto.

-Tan tonta te resulta la idea de ser mi mujer- contraatacó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Amor no es eso, apenas tengo 21, voy a terminar mi carrera en unos meses y quiero desarrollarme en lo que estudie, no estoy lista para llegar al matrimonio-en el fondo sentía que él no era sincero cuando le decía que la quería-Te amo pero soy muy joven para casarme.

-Yo también soy joven, tengo 27 años, pero te amo con todo mi corazón, me vuelvo loco de pensar en perderte.

- ¿Y porque me vas a perder? No tienes porque tener miedo.

-Prométeme que lo vas a pensar sí, podríamos ser muy felices, porque esperar.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

Bella se había enamorado locamente de él, pensó toda la noche en la propuesta, tal vez si no le daba el sí ahora se alejaría y ella no podía vivir ya sin él. Le diría que si al día siguiente en la casa de sus padres, la habían invitado a cenar, estaría allí toda la familia Cullen.

A mitad de la cena se Edward se levantó y propuso un brindis.

-Y porque brindamos primo-pregunto Victoria.

-Por mi compromiso con mi amada novia- todos voltearon a ver a Bella que evidentemente estaba igual de sorprendida que ellos.

-Mi vida que alegría cuanto he deseado que te cases y nos hagas abuelos ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?

-Diles amor cuando lo decidimos amor- le reclamo Bella con una mirada envenenada -cuéntales a todos.

-Nosotros también les tenemos una noticia- intervino Rosalie- Emmett y yo vamos a ser papás.

Todos guardaron silencio, todos excepto Bella sabían lo que eso significaba, Jane inteligentemente rompió el mutismo diciendo:

-Entonces tenemos dos motivos para celebrar, salud por eso.

-Querida ¿mi hijo ya te dio el anillo?_-tenemos tantas cosas que planear ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Elizabeth irradiaba felicidad.

-No, todavía no me lo ha dado, acabamos de decidirlo no tenemos fecha.

-Estoy muy emocionada, la verdad pensé que Eddie no sentaría cabeza jamás, no te da gusto Edward, nuestro bebé se casa.

-Claro que si mi amor no- respondió el padre de Edward efusivamente- me emociona mucho igual que ti.

Después de cenar y charlar sobre de la próxima boda y el futuro nacimiento, Bella le hizo señas a Edward para apartarse a donde pudieran hablar en privado, salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una banca frente a las rosas. Durante unos minutos ella no le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Estas enojada?- preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

-Tú que crees-le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuo- como te atreves a decirle a tu familia que estamos comprometidos sin antes consultarlo conmigo, todavía no te daba el sí.

-Pero no lo negaste, eso significa que estabas de acuerdo- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, distrayéndola.

-y si lo hubiera hecho- respondió retrocediendo bruscamente.

-Sabia que no lo harías-la miro justo a los ojos y la besó-me amas demasiado igual que yo a ti.

-Tonto, loco- susurró Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Pero soy tu tonto loco- le dijo liberando sus labios para dejar un camino de besos en su cuello.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Por mi mañana mismo-le regaló esa sonrisa torcida que la volvía loca.

-No enserio cuando nos casaremos- rodó los ojos ante su ocurrencia.

-Que te parece en tres meses.

-No es muy pronto, tengo que hacer mi tesis.

-A mi me parece demasiado, la tesis puede esperar.

-Yo no lo creo…- Edward empezó una nueva sección de besos mientras sus manos se adentraban en su blusa

-Oigan los estamos buscando- era la voz de Emmett.

-ya vamos Em.

Emmett llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, Bella no podía estar mas ruborizada por lo comprometedora de la situación en que los encontró.

-Bells porque no te adelantas, quiero hablar algo con tu prometido.

- Está bien- Bella se alejó de ellos casi huyendo.

Edward vio venir lo que su primo le iba decir, le diría que estaba a punto de cometer un error.

-De que quieres hablarme.

-De la locura que estas a punto de cometer, de verdad vas a casarte con Bella o solo es tu nuevo plan para llevártela a la cama.

_Ese un beneficio extra_ pensó el.

-De que hablas.

-Tú y yo sabemos que hace tiempo estás encaprichado con ella, pero recurrir a esto se me hace muy bajo- lo miró con reproche y desaprobación.

-Emmett de verdad voy casarme con ella- afirmo Edward.

-Porque vas a casarte si no la amas, tu amas a otra, a Tanya Denali, no me digas que ya la olvidaste por que no te creo.

-Porque mencionas a esa mujer- le dijo colérico- ella es parte del pasado, Isabella es mi presente y voy a hacerla mi esposa le guste a quien le guste.

-Acaso tu…- empezó Emmett con sospecha.

-yo que- le cortó Edward.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el testamento del abuelo o sí.

Emmett dio en el clavo.

¿Y si fuera así que?-le retó.

-Edward ya madura sí, sabemos que ni tú ni yo desampararíamos a la familia, no es necesario que te cases si no deseas hacerlo.

-Y quien te dijo que no me quiero casar, mi novia es una mujer maravillosa, además tu dices que no te importa el testamento pero convenientemente tu mujer esta embarazada, quieras o no el testamento del abuelo a dividido a la familia-Edward no daría su brazo a torcer, ya había tomado su decisión.

-Ojala que mi bebé sea una niña si tanto te mueres por ser tú el padre del primer varón, realmente me decepcionas, y si tanto piensas en el futuro, no vallas a lastimar a Bells- le pidió.

-Por eso no te preocupes ella me ama y va a ser muy feliz.

-Sí claro hasta que se te ocurra engañarla- Emmett bufó.

-No recuerdas cuando le pusiste el cuerno a Rosalie ¿verdad?.

-Fue solo una vez, estaba ebrio, ella lo sabe desde antes de casarnos ya estoy perdonado, hablamos de ti, no de mi.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero no he pedido tus consejos.

-Solo no la hagas sufrir - advirtió Emmett a su primo menor.

Se integraron nuevamente al grupo, pero en el acto Bella se despidió de todos y le pidió que la llevara a su casa.

No hablo nada con en él camino, Alice la había puesto al tanto de la situación familiar, Edward le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella a cambio la invito a pasar, nunca lo hacía pero esta vez era importante.

-Pasa, necesitamos hablar- su voz estaba entre cortada- Edward dime francamente porque quieres casarte conmigo, porque me amas o porque te urge un heredero- le dijo cuando cruzaron el umbral.

- Bella quien te habló de eso- le dijo desviando la mirada.

- Eso que importa, contéstame- le tomó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

-No te había hablado de eso porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que me quiero casar contigo por conveniencia, y no me equivoqué, veo que eres incapaz de creer en mi amor, si no me tienes confianza tal vez deberíamos terminar- optó por voltear las cosas y hacerse la victima, esa táctica nunca le fallaba-si quieres hasta aquí la dejamos.

-Tranquilízate- le pidió ella al borde de las lagrimas- tengo derecho a preguntar después de todo vas a ser mi esposo.

- ¡No Isabella!, ¡no tienes derecho a cuestionarme lo que siento por ti!- la tomó de los hombros y utilizo en ella todo el poder de su mirada- ¿no confías en mi?- susurró en su oído.

-Si, perdóname por haber dudado de ti…

La interrumpió con un beso muy tierno, después le susurró al oído.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-No Edward.

-¿Por que no?, vamos a casarnos pronto, se que lo deseas tanto como yo.

-Nunca estado con nadie, quiero que sea especial.

-Seré muy gentil, te lo prometo-la siguió besando hasta dejarla casi sin aliento-, déjame enseñarte.

No pudo esquivar sus besos, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y la pasión que sentían mutuamente. Se dirigieron a la recamara, no dejaban de besarse, Edward comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa , le parecía excitante despojarla su ropa, lo hizo lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior, después fue su turno, se desnudó el mismo, Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan bello y tan sexy. Se tumbo encima de ella y la empezó a devorar a besos, acaricio sus senos con delicadeza por encima del sostén de encaje hasta que la elevó un poco y se deshizo de el, Bella se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero Edward la tomo por las muñecas y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-no te ocultes de mi Bella, quiero ver lo hermosa que eres- susurro con voz ronca, uniendo su frente con la de ella para después darle un casto beso en los labios.

Siguió con un camino de besos húmedos desde su oreja hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos que besó y succionó con devoción.

Bella se estremeció de placer ante sus caricias en lugares en donde nunca la habían tocado, él soltó sus manos para dirigir las suyas a sus caderas, acercándolas a su cuerpo, mostrándole su deseo por ella y se sentía orgullosa por despertar ese deseo en él.

Edward se estaba tomando su tiempo besando y lamiendo los sonrosados pezones de Bella, pero necesitaba más, dirigió su mano a hacia su feminidad para acariciarla, se deleitó de lo húmeda que estaba, preparada, sin perder tiempo terminó de desnudarla, después se levantó y se deshizo de sus boxers liberando su excitación.

Bella esperaba sin miedo la penetración, sin embargo Edward comenzó a besarla en su parte mas intima provocándole un inmenso placer, tanto que casi dolía, cuando pensó que no podría soportarlo, el la levantó y le colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas.

-Dolerá un poco al principio amor, pero se pasara- le explico Edward, no te tenses.

Bella asintió y se besaron, mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se a dentro en ella despacio hasta derribar su barrera, se quedo quieto mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la invasión masculina. Limpió con besos tiernos las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos chocolates y después comenzó a moverse.

El dolor que Bella fue reemplazado por mas placer del que había sentido antes, comenzó a moverse junto con el incrementando el ritmo, de sus labios escapaban gemidos audibles, Edward la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos colocándolas de nuevo a ambos lado de su cabeza para luego incrementar otra vez el ritmo, introduciéndose aun mas.

Juntos llegaron al éxtasis, Edward se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

-Fue maravilloso- ronroneó.

-te amo Edward.

Volvieron amarse y después se quedaron dormidos.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó feliz en los brazos de Edward, se apoyó en ambos codos para observar lo hermoso que lucía desnudo enredado entre sus sabanas, a su lado. Como si la hubiera sentido observándolo. Edward se despertó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Buenos días- murmuró con voz patosa.

-Buenos días- contestó Bella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Edward se sentía extasiado por su logro. Había derribado por fin todas las barreras físicas y emocionales que Bella había construido entre los dos, incluso podría haberla dejado embarazada la noche anterior, ya que deliberadamente, no había usado protección.

-te amo- le dijo aunque no fuera verdad, pero pensó que eso era lo que ella querría escuchar después de haber hecho el amor con él.

-lo se- le dijo ella aunque sentía una angustia inexplicable en el pecho- yo también te amo.

Incomodo Edward se levantó y le pidió que se duchara mientras el preparaba el desayuno, haciéndose el atento cuando solo quería huir del entorno que le parecía tan empalagoso y complicado.

Desayunaron y después se fueron al departamento de él para que se cambiara.

Con el transcurso de los días, Edward seguía insistiendo con el apresurado matrimonio y casi le dio un infarto cuando Bella le pidió que esperaran un año do dos. Estaba furioso pero no se le hizo saber, casi había pasado un mes desde que habían estado juntos y para su desgracia no había habido una segunda vez.

Bella estaba preocupada ya que no había tenido su periodo, hizo una cuenta mental para saber si estaba en sus días fértiles cuando hizo el amor con Edward y concluyó que no, debía haberse retrasado por el estrés, pero ella era muy exacta. Decidió no comentárselo y acudir al ginecólogo esa misma tarde.

Efectivamente solo se trataba de estrés, pero aún así aprovecho la consulta para, sonrojada de vergüenza, pedir a su medico un método anticonceptivo, entre sus prioridades no estaba ser madre aún. El bendito periodo llego dos noches después y con el un gran alivio.

Alice la llamó un jueves por la tarde pera ir a tomar un café, aceptó contenta, desde que estaba saliendo con Edward, miraba muy poco a su amiga.

- Hola Alice, la saludó al llegar a la mesa donde esta la esperaba.

-Como estas Bella- le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, he estado ocupada con el trabajo y con Edward, la tesis, en fin…- suspiró- Me estoy disculpando mucho, verdad.

-Algo- le contestó Alice con una sonrisa, las dos se rieron.

- Pero ya, basta de problemas, cuéntame que onda con el chico del vivero.

Alice soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Se llama Jasper Whitlock- comenzó- Mayor Jasper Whitlock, vive en Houston y creo que estoy enamorada- otro suspiro.

Bella le sonrío con indulgencia, Alice era muy atrabancada.

-Y tu- continuó- que tal las cosas con mi primo.

- Muy bien- contestó y enseguida se sonrojo.

-Wow, suéltalo que a pasado.

Bella hizo un gesto con las cejas para indicarle a Alice lo que había hecho con Edward.

-¡¿Te acostaste con él!- le dijo casi en un grito.

-¡Alice!- creo que en San Diego no te escuchó nadie-la reprendió.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que hayas caído en la las garras de Edward, pensé que eras mas lista.

-Alice, ¿que significa eso?, Edward estamos comprometidos y lo amo.

-Lo se pero… sabes que quiero a Edward, pero a ti también y no quiero que nadie te hiera, conozco a Edward y…

-Él ha cambiado- le aseguró.

-¿Te casaras con él a pesar de lo que te conté?

-Alice eso no tiene nada que ver, no vamos casarnos mañana ni en un mes, será dentro de un año o dos.

- y Edward está de acuerdo.

Bella lo pensó un momento, él no se opuso ¿cierto?

-tendrá que estarlo- dijo al final.

Esa misma noche Edward fue a su departamento con un ramo de rosas y una botella de vino tinto de los viñedos Cullen.

-¿Qué?, estas tratando de emborracharme para hacerme propuestas indecorosas- le dijo Bella sugestivamente.

-Prefiero que estés sobria cuando te haga mía- afirmó.

Acto reflejo se puso roja.

-Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas- le dijo rodeándola por la cintura y después le dio un beso en los labios, el beso que al principió fuera tierno se volvió tan apasionado que quemaba.

-vamos a tu recamara- pidió Edward con voz ronca.

-si- susurró ella.

Avanzaron hacia a la habitación con pasos torpes, Edward se deshizo en el trayecto de su camisa e impaciente abrió la blusa de Bella mandando a volar los botones. La recostó en la cama y la volteó para poder soltar el sostén y besar su espalda.

Recordando su objetivo principal le hizo saber a Bella una cosa.

-Bella, no traigo preservativos.

-no te preocupes cariño, estoy tomando pastillas.

Edward se tensó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-por que no estoy lista par ser madre.

-es eso, o que no quieres tener un hijo mío.

-Basta Edward- le dijo con una nueva oleada de sospecha- te urge un heredero verdad, por eso quieres casarte conmigo, no porque me ames.

Se levantó para tomar su blusa del suelo, pero Edward la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Claro que te amo Bella, es solo que tienes que comprenderme, el abuelo cometió un error al redactar ese testamento- sería un monologo el que la convencería- confío en Emmett pero sabes que si el barco se hunde, tomara primero la mano de sus hermanas y sus padres, entonces que pasará con mi familia Bella, mi familia depende de Cullen's Corporation- además aunque tu no lo creas y es lógico que sea así, deseo tener un hijo.

-Edward…- replicó lastimosamente.

-Específicamente, quiero tener un hijo contigo.

- Y que pasa sí yo no quiero ser madre aún.

-Por favor hazlo por mí, por nuestro futuro, cásate conmigo- rogó- pronto-añadió después.

Bella lo encaro con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo.

-Te aprovechas de mi porque sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- sollozo en su cuello- pon la fecha.

-Gracias Bella- se limitó a contestar y la cargo hacia la cama para hacerle el amor.

Tres meses mas tarde, estaban parados frente al altar en una capilla jurándose amor eterno, por lo menos por parte de Bella era real, aún no estaba embarazada aunque Edward había insistido en hacer la tarea casi todas las noches, Bella nunca se quejó .La recepción seria dos horas después de la ceremonia en la hacienda de los Cullen.

Bella se paro frente al espejo en la habitación que ocuparía con su esposo cuando estuviera de visita en la hacienda, apenas reconocía a la mujer en el espejo, se miraba radiante, la puerta se abrió y entró Edward.

-Señora Cullen la estamos esperando para la recepción de una boda.

Bella sonrió al escuchar su nuevo apellido.

-Pues no hagamos esperar mas a los invitados señor Cullen- le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Mientras mas pronto termine la fiesta más rápido comenzara nuestra luna de miel- le dijo Edward a su recién esposa y ella se mordió los labios carnosos.

-lo que me recuerda que no me has dicho a donde iremos.

- ni te lo diré es una sorpresa.

La tomó por la cintura para darle un beso, pero en ese momento llamaron en la puerta, era Alice avisándoles que tenían que darse prisa.

Se encaminaron tomándoos de la mano hasta el jardín, donde fueron recibidos por sus seres queridos y amigos con un aplauso.

La fiesta era común, pero muy linda, Edward y Bella abrieron la pista con su primer baile como esposos, partieron el pastel mientras los flashes los cegaban, Emmett aulló cuando Edward le quitó la liga a Bella con los dientes, este lo arrojó a la desprevenida cara de su amigo Felix quien iba acompañado de su novia Gianna, esta rió tontamente. El ramo quedó en las gráciles manos de Alice, que se lamentó por que su Mayor Withlock no estaba su lado.

Mas tarde apareció una mujer que no tenía invitación, Edward la reconoció en seguida, era la mujer que tanto había amado y que había jugado con el burlando se su amor, traicionándolo al casarse con otro…

Tanya.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Bella observó a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos ámbar acercarse a ella y su esposo, su andar era elegante y sofisticado, destilaba seguridad.

-Edward- saludó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- le preguntó el colérico.

-He venido a felicitar a los novios- respondió ella sin inmutarse.

-Sabes bien que aquí no eres bienvenida.

-Que pasa cariño, no me vas a presentar a tu esposita- lo último lo dijo mirando con desden a Bella.

- ¿Quién es esta mujer Edward?- le dijo ella disgustada.

-Ella no es nadie mi amor- le dijo abrazándola de forma protectora- Tanya vete de aquí si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

-Valla veo que has cambiado bastante Eddie, no solo han empeorado tus gustos-hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Bella- sino también has olvidado los buenos modales, eso es lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con la plebe.

-Mire señora, no le permito que venga hasta aquí a insultarnos a mí y a MI marido, así que por favor tenga la bondad de marcharse.

Sin decir nada mas la arrogante rubia recorrió el mismo camino que había seguido al entrar pero ahora para abandonar la recepción.

-¿Quien era esa, Edward?- preguntó Bella de nuevo.

- Es una sombra del pasado que debe quedarse ahí en el pasado.

-pero…- intentó discrepar, a ella le interesaba todo de él incluso su pasado.

-es hora de irnos- la corto y su mirada no daba espacio para replicas.

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de la empresa, como para ofrecerle una larga luna de miel, en cambio pasarían todo el fin de semana en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del rancho Cullen, a Bella no le molestó, ella también tenía trabajo y necesitaba apurarse con su tesis si quería graduarse antes de ser madre, como Edward y ella habían planeado.

Se despidieron de todos afectuosamente, Bella había observado que Edward había bebido mas de la cuenta, pero cuando se ofreció a conducir él le dijo que se encontraba perfectamente.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Bella se quedó asombrada, Edward se había lucido. Había un camino de pétalos hasta el comedor que estaba preparado con una exquisita cena, ninguno de los dos había comido mucho en la fiesta.

Estaban parados en el umbral y a ella se le escapó un gritito cuando el la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta la chimenea de la pequeña estancia.

-Ay que seguir las tradiciones- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Camino hasta el sofá enfrente de la chimenea y se sentó en el con ella en su regazo. Tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y le susurro un suave "gracias" para después asaltar sus labios con ternura, después de la desagradable visita de _la sombra de su pasado_ la necesitaba irremediablemente, necesitaba ahogarse de su calor para no olvidar el dolor que otra mujer le había causado y que estaba guardado tan celosamente por los candados de su corazón, esos que le sirvieron como escudo y que lo habían protegido de las telarañas amorosas, ¿sería que Bella podría destruir sus barreras? De una cosa estaba seguro, Bella lo amaba, se lo había demostrado casándose con el y aceptando tener un hijo suyo aunque no lo deseara. Entonces se prometió una cosa, él la haría feliz, porque ella se lo merecía, Bella merecía la felicidad.

Bella se quedó contemplando a Edward, con su dedo deshizo la arruguita que se había instalado entre sus cejas, él solo le devolvió una mirada tierna que hizo estragos en su ritmo cardiaco.

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó deslumbrada.

Edward se carcajeó.

-En la manera más rápida de deshacerme de ese vestido- ronroneó.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- se levantó rápidamente, y corrió a la habitación riendo como una niña pequeña. Cuando entró le hablo desde la puerta- ni se te ocurra entrar.

Sobre la cama se encontraba una maleta en donde había mas lencería francesa que ropa normal, se aterró al verlos y se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a Alice, todos eran demasiado reveladores. El mas discreto era negro y de encaje transparente, le asuntaba el solo verlo, no es que Edward no la hubiera visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones, pero aún así sentía vergüenza.

Cuando Bella regreso, Edward dejó la copa que tenía en las manos y abrió los brazos para ella, cuando se sentó de nuevo en su regazo la estrecho y la beso con pasión, la colocó a horcadas sobre el y posó sus manos en sus muslos, masajeándolos mientras su lengua exploraba su boca. Bella sabia dulce, como a fresas, estar con ella era cada vez mejor, su deseo aumentaba en vez de disminuir, las manos de ella, ahora mas diestras le desabotonaron la camisa para poder acariciar su pecho, después la deslizó por sus brazos para liberarlo de ella, empezó a besarle el cuello y Edward sintió como su miembro respondió a las húmedas caricias, adentro sus manos bajo el negligé y acarició su sexo por encima de la ropa interior.

-vamos a la recamara- le pidió con coz ronca.

-no quiero hacerlo aquí, junto al fuego, allá hace frío.

el sonrió ladinamente.

-no creo tener problemas para hacerte entrar en calor pequeña.

-no lo dudo- lo besó en los labios-pero aquí es mas romántico.

Bella se levantó y lo jalo junto a ella, le desabrochó el cinturón e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón.

Ambos se hincaron en la alfombra, Edward empezó a quitarle la bata y ella levantó los brazos, no llevaba sujetador y a él le encantaban sus pechos, la piel de esa parte era aún mas suave y tersa. Se tomó su tiempo besando esa parte, después continuo con un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, la sintió estremecerse y temblar de placer bajo su tacto.

Bella lo detuvo cuando sus labios llegaron al borde de sus bragas, el ya le había hecho ese_ favor _muchas veces de la manera que sabía que la volvía loca, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre él, le quitó los pantalones, llevándose también sus boxers, se volvió a hincar para contemplar su imponente figura. Era perfecto, hermoso y era suyo. Su adonis personal.

Acaricio tímidamente su masculinidad y lo miró dudosa, como pidiendo permiso.

-hazlo-le animó él- hacia tiempo que lo estoy deseando pero no me atrevía pedirlo-confesó.

Entonces se llevó su miembro a la boca, primero succionando solo la punta y después en toda su longitud, Edward no dejaba de jadear y gemir y a Bella le encantaba escucharlo. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la detuvo y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y la penetró con fuerza marcando rápidamente un ritmo delicioso. No quería terminar antes que ella así que se contuvo hasta que la sintió temblar en sus brazos entonces la envistió mas fuerte y terminaron llegaron a al clímax juntos.

Estaban empapados de sudor, con el cabello pegado al rostro y con la respiración entrecortada.

-te amo- le reitero ella.

-y yo a ti- no sabía si realmente lo sentía, pero estaba seguro de que la estimaba demasiado.

Se sumergieron en un beso tierno que después se tornó apasionado y volvieron a hacer el amor esta vez bella tomo el control y le hicieron de forma más lenta. Vencidos por el cansancio físico, se quedaron dormidos frente al fuego.

**Un mes después…**

-¡AMOR!- grito Bella desde su habitación- ¡CUIDADO CON ESAS CAJAS SON MIS LIBROS!

Habían estado viviendo en el departamento de Bella mientras amueblaban la casa en la que vivirían.

-Bella lo se, pareces que los quieres mas que a mí- le dio una sonrisa torcida cuando ella se asomo para mirarlo enfurruñada.

-que graciosito- le sacó su pequeña lengua.

Cuando terminaron de cargar cajas, se sentaron en el sofá, obviamente no se llevarían ningún mueble de la casa de Bella, no eran tan sofisticados como los que Edward estaba acostumbrado, aunque no eran feos.

-Bella, amor deberías aprovechar mañana que es domingo para ir de compras con mamá o Alice, ahora que eres mi esposa tienes que lucir mas elegante.

Bella le miró confundida.

-que se supone que significa eso- le dijo irritada- que tiene de malo mi ropa.

- No tiene nada de malo- repuso el en tono conciliador- lo que pasa es que… tu sabes debes de verte mas como la tía Esme, mi mamá o Rosalie.

-como una dama de sociedad- le dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Algo así- le dijo el apretando su cintura- lo harás por mí ¿verdad?

- me veré vieja y apenas y voy a cumplir los 22.

-Rosalie tiene 26 años- replicó.

En respuesta ella le dio un golpe en la nuca. Edward se miro su reloj y se levantó rápidamente.

-Amor tengo que salir, ya estamos a 25 y no he arreglado algunos pendientes que tenemos para fin de mes.

-estamos a 25, no puede ser, yo también tengo cosas que hacer- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto también- nos vemos.

El domingo, Bella creyó que no podría cansarse más, Alice la trajo casi corriendo por todas las tiendas, cuanto por fin se libró de ella corrió a la primera farmacia que encontró para comprar un test de embarazo, tenía 6 días de retraso.

Cuando llegó al departamento, se hizo la prueba antes de que Edward llegara y el lunes por la mañana fue al consultorio de su ginecólogo, para corroborarlo, estaba esperando un hijo de Edward.

Estaba contenta, Edward se iba a poner muy feliz, también se sentía asustada, ¿sería una buena madre? Se fue rápidamente a la empresa de Edward a darle la buena noticia, la secretaria no estaba en su escritorio, así que pasó directo a su oficina, pero cuando entró se quedó helada Edward tenía a la rubia secretaria entre sus piernas y la estaba besando.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Jessica había estado tentándolo toda la semana, era una chica voluptuosa, rubia y sensual, a pesar de no ser tan bonita, Edward sentía curiosidad, apenas llevaba un mes de casado y hasta ahora no había tenido problemas para serle fiel a Bella. Pero la rubia se inclinaba más de la cuenta y le mostraba su generoso escote a la menor oportunidad, contoneando sus caderas.

Pero ningún día había sido tan difícil como hoy, cuando llevaba ese pequeño vestido verde, ni siquiera era adecuado para la oficina, pero cuando entro a dejarle el café que había pedido y le pregutó que si se le ofrecía otra cosa, no pudo contenerse y se le hecho encima y la beso apasionadamente, la rubia no puso ninguna resistencia, porque de hecho nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerlo, por el contrario, se montó a horcadas sobre él y le correspondió con el mismo ardor.

Edward escucho un ruido proveniente del corredor, estaba tan abstraído que ni siquiera tomo la precaución de cerrar la puerta, levanto la vista y por el reflejo de la ventana vio a una muy pálida Bella, actuó rápido, casi por instinto.

- señorita Stanley, que le pasa soy un hombre casado- utilizó un tono alterado- recoja sus cosas ahora mismo y presente su carta de renuncia en recursos humanos.

-Pero yo pensé que tú también lo querías- dijo Jessica estupefacta.

- usted solo ve lo que quiere ver retírese de mi oficina por favor- la chica agachó la cabeza y salió.

Solo entonces Edward fingió que apenas se percataba de la llegada de Bella a la oficina.

-amor no es lo que tu crees- dijo con falsa inocencia.

-y que se supone que pienso- le dijo colérica- que si no llego te hubieras revolcado con esta tipa, aquí, en tu oficina.

-Bella, amor, te juro que yo no quería, nada iba a pasar- _mentiroso _se reprochó a si mismo.

-no me digas, nada Edward, todo esta claro para mí.

-Bella por favor amor, no me hagas esto- rodeo de escritorio y trató de tomarla por los hombros.

- no me toques Edward, por favor no te me acerques.

Bella salió de la oficina corriendo, quería que en el suelo se abriera un agujero y que se la tragase completa. Tomó un taxi porque no se sentía en condiciones de conducir y tampoco quería tener nada suyo, _aunque tienes lo mas importante, un hijo suyo en el vientre_ pensó, como acto reflejo sus manos se fueron a su estomago, ella tendría que ser fuerte para criar a su hijo sola.

Entró a su casa muy triste, estaba casi vacía de sus objetos personales, pensar que tendría que regresar todas las cosas que había mudado a su lugar, fue un gran error de su parte creer que Edward cambiaria algún día.

A Edward el peso de la culpa le cayó sobre la espalda sin piedad, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Bella, no podía permitir que se alejara y menos por algo tan insignificante como Jessica. Llego derrapando al departamento de ella, apenas 5 minutos después que ella.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- dijo apenas cruzó la puerta.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- por favor recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi apartamento.

-Bella, no me hagas esto por favor, yo te amo.

-pues yo ya no Edward, vete.

Se acerco a ella avisándole con la mirada que pretendía acercarse, la abrazó y ella empezó a sollozar.

-Bella, te juro que lo que viste en la oficina no fue nada-aseguró- mi secretaria se me hecho encima y no supe como reaccionar, tal ves no lo hice tan rápido como debía, pero tu viste que la aparté, tienes que creerme.

Bella se removió en sus brazos y el la soltó, solo para ver su rostro contraído por el dolor.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? ¿Por que me lastimas?

- no, tu no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto a ambos, no eches por la borda lo que tenemos por una tontería, por algo sin importancia.

Bella lo pensó mejor, él tenía razón, era verdad, el había impedido que las cosas llegaran mas lejos, había apartado a la zorra, incluso antes de que se diera cuanta de que los estaba viendo. Tal vez se merecía una oportunidad, por ellos, por el bebé que esperaba.

-prométeme que nunca nos vas hacer daño Edward-suplicó.

-¿nos? –pregunto él confundido.

Bella forzó una sonrisa, que fluyo casi natural después del llanto, ella esperaba decírselo de otra manera, mas alegre, pero era ahora o nunca.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó.

Edward escucho a su corazón detenerse por un minuto, sintió tanta alegría que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, levantó a Bella del suelo y le dio vueltas por el aire.

-Edward, vas a hacer que vomite- le dijo sonriendo, el mal rato ya había pasado.

-Bella no lo puedo creer, te amo- se agacho hacia su estomago plano y le beso el vientre-los amo a los dos, cuando lo supiste.

-ayer por la tarde me hice la prueba de embarazo cuando tu te fuiste-explicó- y esta mañana el ginecólogo me lo confirmó, iba a tu oficina a contártelo cuando...

- no hablemos de eso, tenemos tanto que celebrar ahora mi amor, ay que llamarle a mama, contárselo a toda la familia.

- pero hoy no- le rogó ella- estoy cansada, porque no nos quedamos en casa, en la cama…

Le sonrío con intenciones, tal vez ella debería terminar lo que esa rubia teñida había empezado.

-Amor, no creo que tener relaciones ahora sea conveniente, podríamos lastimar al bebé.

Bella empezó a reír, pensó que el lo decía en broma, pero al confirmar con su expresión que el hablaba en serio, se quedo sorprendida.

-Edward no hablaras en serio, amor sabes que al bebe no le pasará nada si lo hacemos ¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Bella se molesto con él, sus hormonas empezaban a manifestarse.

-Pues entonces jodete idiota- le dijo furiosa y subió a su cuarto.

Ni siquiera la furia de Bella, pudo disminuir su entusiasmo, por fin tendría el heredero que tanto había deseado, solo faltaba que la ecografía de Rosalie, fuera positiva y tuviera una niña, y sobre todo que bella diera a luz un varón.

Pasaron tres días, Bella había insistido en sostener relaciones íntimas con él, pero se negaba, no quería arriesgar a su retoño.

Las cosa en la oficina estaban calmadas, Bella se había encargado de conseguirle una nueva secretaria. Una señora de 43 años, gorda y fea. El nunca la hubiera contratado, pero necesitaba que su esposa confiara en él más que nunca, sobre todo que Bella estuviera contenta, si ella estaba sana y feliz, su hijo también lo estaría.

El teléfono de su secretaria sonó.

-señor- escucho la vos chillona de la mujer- la señora Tanya Denali lo busca en la recepción

Se quedó helado en su lugar, nada que implicara a Tanya estaba bien...


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Edward espero pasmado a que su inesperada e indeseada visita apareciera ante sus ojos, verla lo ponía nervioso. ¡Como se atreve esa mujer a remover los sentimientos el creía extintos! Esos que en parte, Bella había ayudado a sanar.

Tanya entró al despacho y lo saludó. Estaba hermosa, tan elegante como siempre, con sus preciosos labios duraznos resaltados con brillo labial transparente y sus rizos rubios fresa cuidadosamente peinados. Edward casi odió los lentes oscuros que le impidieron ver sus lindos ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué haces a aquí?- atendió fríamente.

-No Edward- le dijo ella con un gesto de dolor- no me hables así, no sabes el daño que me haces.

-Eres la menos indicada, querida, para hablar de dolor- replicó Edward indignado- si hiciéramos un recuento la balanza estaría mucho más inclinada de tu parte que del mío.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Ese "supongo" saco de quicio a Edward.

-Claro que es así- gritó colérico.

Suspiró y camino hacia la ventana, no había un paisaje en frente, si no otro edifico imponente, tal como lo era Cullen Corporation. Quería tranquilizarse, no era un hombre que acostumbrara perder el control, todo lo contrario. Por eso se había casado con Bella y por eso la había embarazado, ese heredero le aseguraría el control de la empresa por muchos años.

-No haz contestado mi pregunta- le dijo por encima del hombro.

Pero Tanya se había dirigido hacia el y lo abrazó por la espalda, él se estremeció.

-¿Por que te casaste Edward?- contestó ella sorprendiéndolo.

Edward se safó del abrazo de Tanya y se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo, le dirigió una mirada tan gélida que ella se le encogió el estomago y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- A que viene eso- respondió con una voz tan fría como su mirada.

-¿A qué?- respondió la mujer alterada- a que un día juraste que me ibas a querer siempre y ahora tu estas con ella.

Edward no pudo creer el cinismo de esa mujer.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu hiciste el mismo juramento y ahora estas casada con un magnate.

-pero no lo amo y nunca lo haré- le dijo llorando- ¿que no lo entiendes?.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-Aún así, llevas con orgullo ese diamante en tu argolla de matrimonio.

-No, no lo llevo con orgullo, estar casada con Dimitri es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida- soltó ella angustiada- si tú supieras por todo lo que he pasado.

-No creo que la hayas pasado tan mal con la vida de lujos que llevas.

Para dar credibilidad a su afirmación Tanya se quitó los lentes de sol. Edward se quedó estático al ver el cardenal entre morado y amarillo que rodeaba el ojo derecho de la rubia. Sintió rabia e impotencia hacia quien o hacia que le había hecho daño.

-¿Fue Dimitri quien te hizo eso?- preguntó rabioso.

Tanya solo asintió.

-¡Bastardo!- masculló el entre dientes y apretando los puños.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá que tenía cerca y mirando sus manos comenzó a hablar mientras que Edward la escuchaba desde la ventana.

-Me casé con Dimitri por que mis padres me obligaron, yo…- musito sollozando- yo te busqué para que me ayudaras, para que lo solucionáramos juntos, pero tu ya estabas en Londres, y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Edward recordó como se había sentido cuando aquella desastrosa mañana abrió el periódico y miró en primera plana de sociales la fotografía de Tanya y un hombre mayor donde se anunciaba su compromiso matrimonial. Estaba tan alterado que no reparo en la mirada desamparada de su novia.

-Mi padre estaba casi en la ruina, me dijo que era una egoísta si no me casaba con su socio, él iba a hacer una fuerte inversión en la empresa, me dijo que pensara en mis hermanas… tu sabes lo importantes que son Irina y Kate para mí. Además tú ya no estabas…

Edward se sintió culpable y se sentó junto a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Tanya se enterró la cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar. Él trató de calmarla sobándola en la espalda.

Cuando pudo volver a hablar Tanya continuó.

-Cuando nos casamos, Dimitri se dio cuenta de que no era virgen y se puso furioso, me golpeó y me trató como una cualquiera, pero no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, me amenazó con retirar su capital de la empresa y dejar a mi familia en la calle.

Edward no había sido el primer amante de Tanya, pero le pareció repugnante la actitud de su esposo, sintió deseos de estrangularlo, él nunca la hubiera despreciado por eso. ¡Él la amaba!

-Es un cerdo.

-Lo es- concordó Tanya- no sabes las cosas que me ha obligado a hacer…

Solo de recordarlo se estremeció y Edward la abrazó más fuete.

-Tienes que dejarlo.

-Pero tengo miedo, está en juego toda mi familia.

-¡Por Dios Tanya!- explotó- Deja a tu familia a un lado, él es un maldito golpeador, merece estar en la cárcel.

-Tú no lo conoces, tiene muchos contactos y…

-Mi familia también tiene influencias, nos pondremos en manos de los mejore abogados, te lo prometo.

Tanya se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Vas a estar a salvo-aseguró Edward- tengo un departamento del que puedes disponer mientras termina el juicio, no quiero que regreses con él, no te va a volver a poner una mano encima.

-Gracias- dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para poder abrazarlo. Cuando intentó besarlo, Edward giró la cabeza.

-No Tanya, ahora soy un hombre casado y mujer está embarazada, le debo respeto a ella y a mi hijo.

Bella notó, cuando Edward llegó a casa y la besó en la mejilla, que su esposo olía a perfume femenino. No dijo nada. ¿Para qué? Era lógico que estuviera viendo a otras mujeres, no la había tocado desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Se despreció a si misma por amarlo tanto y no tener el valor de encararlo y mandarlo al diablo.

A tales alturas Bella ya no creía en el supuesto amor que Edward le profesaba, y estaba casi segura de que solo se había casado con ella para tener ese hijo varón que tanto anhelaba.

Las semanas pasaron, Edward se comportaba como siempre, tierno y cariñoso pero a la ves distante. Lo veía solo en las noches, cuando se acercaba a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios y acariciar el pequeño bulto que ahora se notaba en su vientre.

Edward no se percataba de que ella estaba sufriendo con su indiferencia y cada noche, llegaba oloroso a ese perfume que le revolvía las entrañas.

Rosalie les había dado un susto a todos cuando se le adelantó el parto con solo ocho meses de gestación. Pero gracias a Dios su pequeña hija Lilian, había nacido muy sana pesando casi tres kilos, con su carita sonrojada y regordeta, idéntica a Emmett, salvo por los ojos azules de su madre.

Toda la familia Cullen estaba de lo más contenta con la nueva adición a la familia.

Bella miraba emocionada a la bebita en el cunero, imaginándose a su propio hijo o hija, lo más parecido a su padre, sin sus rasgos que consideraba comunes y corrientes. Faltaba poco para que le dijeran el sexo del bebé. Eso la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría Edward si tuvieran una niña?

-Es hermosa- escuchó la voz aterciopelada de su marido a su espalda- pero nuestro hijo será mas bello- la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se dio la vuelta para darle a Edward un suave beso en los labios.

La mañana siguiente, Bella despertó contenta, tenía cita con el ginecólogo a las dos y Edward la iba a acompañar, pero primero iba ir a arreglar unos pendientes a la oficina. Desayunaron juntos y después él se marchó.

Bella se arregló temprano y al ver que todavía faltaban dos largas horas para su cita, tomó el periódico que Edward había dejado en la mesa.

Leyó las noticias locales sin mostrar mucho interés, pero al legar a la sección de nota roja, un chisme captó su especial atención.

Se trataba del escandaloso divorcio de Dimitri Coluci y Tanya Denali, donde se hablaba de maltrato intrafamiliar. ¡Tanya era golpeada por su esposo! Además la nota hablaba sobre el supuesto romance de la susodicha con Edward Cullen, nieto del extinto Marcus Cullen e importante empresario de Cullen´s Corporation, quien recientemente había contraído nupcias con Bella Swan y esperaban a su primer hijo, el autor de la nota se compadecía de ella.

La nota también incluía una fotografía borrosa en donde se podía observar a Edward y a Tanya comiendo en un restaurante. El le tomaba las manos y estaban besándose.

Bella no quiso saber mas, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de ahí manejando sin un rumbo fijo y a una velocidad que no era usual en ella. Durante el trayecto sonó su celular, pero al ver que era Edward lo tomó y lo aventó por la ventana. No quería saber nada de él.

Lo que no notó es que se había pasado la señal de alto, solo fue consiente de que se iba impactar con el camión de carga que avanzaba hacia ella, en un acto reflejo se llevó las manos al vientre. Después todo se volvió negro.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

-Esto está mal Tanya- le dijo Edward a su amante mientras se vestía.

-El amor nunca está mal Edward.

Él se volvió para encararla mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Lo está cuando está a destiempo- replicó- cuando ay dos personas de por medio que van a sufrir las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Tanya se arrastró desnuda entre las sabanas y lo abrazo por la espalda cuando Edward se ponía los zapatos.

-No la dejes si no quieres- musito- pero no me abandones, a estas alturas de mi vida, no exijo nada, solo que me puedas dar en tus ratos libres, te amo y no me importa ser la otra- suplicó entre sollozos.

- Tanya no hables así, eres muy joven y hermosa, te mereces mucho más- se volteó hacia ella- me casaría contigo si estuviera libre.

-lo se- añadió ella mas calmada- pero no lo estas y se que no es correcto, pero te amo, por favor seamos amantes.

-Tanya...- Edward estaba tan tentado a aceptar su oferta que le dolía el pecho.

- Prometo ser cuidadosa- soltó ella de golpe- no manchas en la camisa, si quieres dejo de usar perfume, pero no me dejes, solo ámame.

Edward la beso apasionadamente.

Horas mas tardes se encontraba en su oficina, cuando reparó en la hora, tenía que haber estado en casa para llevar a Bella al ginecólogo hacía más de una hora. Frustrado la llamó al celular para ver si aun podía alcanzarla, estaba muy emocionado por ver la ecografía y conocer el sexo del bebé. El timbre sonó una vez, otra mas y se fue al contestador. Volvió a intentar pero la llamada entró directamente al buzón. Decidió llamar al consultorio del médico para ver si ya estaba allí. Bella no llegó a su cita. Llamó al su departamento irritado porque su esposa fuera tan infantil, para no acudir a la cita solo por que él no pudo acompañarla, pero la muchacha del aseo le dijo que la señora se había ido muy temprano y que parecía alterada cuando se fue.

Preocupado decidió que era hora de volver a casa, tal vez le había ocurrido algo, o había pasado algo.

Llamó a casa de su abuela, pero ella no estaba allí, su abuela y sus primas se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a la hacienda con Rosalie y la pequeña Lilian, Bella tampoco estaba con ellas.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando sonó el teléfono, pero no era ella si no Emmett.

- Emmett, que bueno que me llamas, estoy muy preocupado, no se nada de Bella, temo que le haya pasado algo.

-No me sorprende que Bella te haya dejado, eres un maldito enfermo, como pudiste hacerle eso.

Edward lo escuchó atónito

-que se supone que le he hecho, si se puede saber- escupió con cinismo.

-Por que no miras tus gracias en la nota roja de los diarios.

Después de la última declaración Emmett colgó.

Edward se volvió a su derecha, en la mesa miró el diario y lo tomó. Palideció al llegar a la sección que había mencionado su primo y entendió la desaparición de su esposa.

Se sintió tan desolado ante la terrible sensación de perdida que experimentó que se dejó caer en la silla más cercana destrozado.

Los había perdido. Había perdido a Bella y a su hijo.

Tres días. Llevaba tres días sin saber nada de Bella.

A ese punto tenía irritados a todos los trabajadores de Cullen´s Corporation con su mal humor. Todos los miraban con desden y desaprobación, la noticia de su infidelidad se había difundido como la pólvora en el edificio y perder el respeto de sus empleados lo hacía aún mas miserable. Ellos tenía razón en despreciarlo, pero no tenían derecho a juzgarlo se dijo a si mismo,

A Alice también la tenía harta le llamaba cientos de veces al día para preguntarle por Bella.

_-En que universo paralelo te diría sobre su paradero zorro infiel_- le había dicho ella enfadada.

Su madre tampoco le contestaba las llamadas, de hecho, todos en la familia parecían darle la espalda.

Pero gracias a dios, la persona que menos esperaba se había compadecido de él. Rosalie le había llamado en la tarde, y no sin antes amenazarlo con patearle el trasero si revelaba que ella le había dado la información, le dijo que Bella había llamado a Alice para decirle que estaba relajándose en un spa, que necesitaba unos días para si misma y que por favor no la molestaran, que volvería a casa cuando estuviera lista.

Se permitió concebir esperanzas, tal vez ella lo perdonaría, tal vez pensaría en que su hijo se merecía un hogar y una familia estable, eso sería propio de ella, eso seria propio de su Bella.

Estaba ansioso, Bella había llamado en la oficina cuando el no estaba y le había dejado un recado con su secretaria. Lo esperaba esa noche en casa para cenar.

Cuado entró a su casa todo estaba impecable, el ambiente estaba cargado de una esencia deliciosa, incienso tal vez, mezclado con el perfume y el aroma natural de Bella. Fressias. Había flores por todas partes, la mesa estaba puesta para dos y de la cocina se desprendía un olor exquisito. Bella había cocinado.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio salir de la cocina vestida con un exuberante vestido rojo, que dejaba ver lo prominentes que se habían vuelto sus pechos con el embarazo, no pudo articular palabras.

- Buenas noches querido- le saludó con un tono excesiva mente empalagoso.

-Bella… - intentó articular el pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

- Ven amor- le dijo acercándose a el y tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hasta la mesa- he preparado tu comida favorita corazón.

El la miró como si estuviera loca, cuando despareció de nuevo en la cocina y no hablo cuando regresó con la cena.

-Te apetece vino blanco o tinto cariño he puesto a enfriar los dos- le dijo masajeándole los hombros y hablándole al oído.

-Este… blanco- titubeó incapaz decir nada mas, desconcertado por su actitud.

- ¿Que estas tramando Bella?- soltó sin mas mientras ella le servia el vino.

-Por supuesto que nada corazón, ¿Qué podría estar tramando? ¿Es que no puedo tratar de complacer a mi esposo todo lo que pueda?-musitó irónica- Al fin y al cabo mi esposo tiene quien los complazca en los campos en los que yo estoy excluida por estar embarazada- terminó de decir con una mueca cínica.

-¡Dios mío Bella! No sigas, no te humilles así- expresó desesperado.

- Mas de lo que tu lo has hecho, no creo poder- contestó Bella furiosa, como se atrevía a hablarle así a ella.

-¿Para que haces esto?- preguntó evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se inclinó cerca de su cara poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y mirándolo de una manera tan fría y tan fiera que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-Para recordarte que nunca te voy a dar él divorcio- río amargamente- para que sepas que siempre vas estar atado a mí- casi gritó- y para que te enteres que voy a ser tu vida tan espantosa y miserable como tú, mi amor, haz hecho la mía.

Dicho eso se dirigió a las escaleras, dejando a Edward atónito, triste y terriblemente excitado.

-Ten cuidado con lo que comas, corazón- dijo por encima del hombro mientras subía las escaleras- puede que haya cambiado la pimienta por veneno para ratas.

No le respondió nada y enseguida oyó como azotaba la puerta de su habitación, no es que tuviera mucho que decir.

_Donde quedó la Bella dulce y tierna que el había conocido_, pensó, _tú mismo la haz destruido _le recordó una vocecita interior.

Una semana había pasado, después de esa noche, como lo había prometido, Bella le había hecho la vida imposible, con comentarios agrios y estropeando sus cosas cada vez que podía. Aguantó todo con resignación, al fin de cuenta él se lo había buscado. La actitud que había adoptado Bella hacia él, no era más que una consecuencia de sus errores y, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando en su vida matrimonial, seguía cometiendo, porque no había dejado de ver a Tanya.

Bella entró al edificio de Cullen´s Corporation, ignorando memorablemente las miradas curiosas de cada persona con la que se topaba y sonriendo educadamente, ya no le bastaba con fastidiar a Edward en la casa, quería molestarlo también en el trabajo, nunca podría perdonarle, todo el daño que le había hecho.

La secretaria de Edward no estaba en su escritorio, _perfecto_, pensó. Así llegaría sin avisar, se le encogió el estomago al recordar la última vez que eso ocurrió, como pudo ser tan ingenua para creer en las mentiras de Edward, se reprochó. Pero estaba enamorada. El amor vuelve estupida a la gente, concluyó. Además de llevarse su voluntad, recordó todo lo que ella había hecho por Edward.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Edward, sin querer escuchó las palabras mas desgarradoras de todas aquellas que la habían destrozado.

_-La amo- _le decía él a su primo-_ pero no pienso abandonar a Bella ni a mi hijo._

Era demasiado doloroso confirmar lo que ella ya sabía de sus propios labios. El nunca podría olvidar a esa mujer. Ella nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad.

Huyo de ahí sin ser vista hasta la cafetería en el primer piso del edificio. Se tomó un café y pensó a él, amaba demasiado a Edward y deseaba aunque le doliese, su felicidad. Algo que ella nunca le daría. Pero podía ayudarlo a ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

Con esa determinación regresó a la oficina de Edward una hora mas tarde. Él la vio entrar sorprendido, pero no le hizo ningún reproche, como no le había reprochado su comportamiento la semana pasada. Espero a que ella hablase de forma pasiva. Ella se sentó en la silla frente su escritorio antes de empezar.

-Tenemos que hablar- le informó seria.

-Te escucho- contestó Edward imperturbable.

-Quiero el divorcio.

El se quedó pensativo unos segundos que a Bella le parecieron eternos.

- pensé que el divorcio estaba al final de lista de tus prioridades.

-la cosas han cambiado.

-No- dijo Edward de una forma tan fría que la hizo estremecer.

-Por favor Edward- suplicó.

-Por favor, nada, seguiremos casados y punto.

Bella se dio cuanta que si Edward había estado pasivo toda la semana era por que así le había convenido, no por que se sintiera culpable.

-La semana que estuve fuera de casa…- empezó- en realidad no estuve en un spa sino en una clínica.

Se le encogió el corazón ante la mirada de preocupación que Edward le dirigió.

_Es solo por él niño Bella no te emociones,_ recordó.

-tuve un accidente en San Diego, perdí el niño que esperaba y la posibilidad de ser madre- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- por lo tanto, no ay nada que nos una, ni tampoco puedo darte hijos- Edward le dio la vuelta al escritorio para abrazarla, también con los ojos llorosos.

Bella permitió que la consolara unos instantes, pero después se separó de él.

-Bella…- intentó decir Edward, pero la voz se le quebró.

-No te estoy pidiendo el divorcio Edward, te lo estoy suplicando. Por favor dame mi libertad para poder rehacer mi vida, y tú mismo intenta ser feliz con Tanya, la mujer que amas, a la que siempre haz amado.

- Si- le dijo él intentando sonreír- me pondré en contacto con mis abogados para llegar a un acuerdo económico- dijo para desviar la conversación del terreno sentimental.

-No Edward, lo único que quiero es mi antiguo departamento y él dinero que hay en mi cuenta de ahorros. Dame ese gusto.

_No podía negarle nada_, pensó él mirándola con ternura, _Bella le había dado la prueba de amor más grande de todas._

_-_Será todo como tu quieras- le dijo.

Edward lo había arreglado todo, hizo uso de algunos contactos y logró obtener un divorcio Express, al fin de cuentas no tenían ni seis meses de casados.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Bella al recordar la experiencia más triste de toda su vida, incluso más que la muerte de sus padres y la de su mentor, Edward se había llevado una parte de ella que nunca volvería. Su corazón.

Esa misma mañana había firmado el divorcio, tenía alrededor de dos horas sentada en la banca de ese viejo parque, donde encontró ya hacia varios años a un amigo. Sonrió con amargura al recordar como Marcus y toda su familia, habían transformado su vida.

Pero se quedaba con todas las experiencias, dulces y amargas. Si volviera a nacer, volvería a cometer los mismos errores, porque así como conoció el dolor, también conoció la felicidad, de tener una familia y el amor, aunque esa felicidad haya sido fugaz.

Hace quince minutos que se había percatado de que un tipo moreno estaba tomándole fotografías, pero no tenía ganas ni de pelear.

Mas tarde el tipo tuvo la osadía de presentarse ante ella.

-Hola- le había dicho- me llamo Jacob Black, mucho gustó- le tendió la mano

Pero ella no se la tomó, el se rascó la cabeza incomodo.

-este…- dijo después- señorita me podría decir su nombre tengo una propuesta de trabajo para usted.

Trabajo, pensó Bella, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Bella Cu… Swan – dijo finalmente, tomando su mano.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

-Bella Cu… Swan- dijo finalmente, tomando su mano.

Jacob Black le mostró sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa deslumbrante y extrañamente sus labios se contrajeron para devolvérsela. Él lo tomo como una aceptación y se sentó a su lado en la banca

-Así esta mejor Bella- tenía la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-¿dice usted que tiene un trabajo para mi?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-A sí, como verás soy fotógrafo y me gustaría que fueses mi modelo, es decir, para la revista en la que trabajo.

-a no tienes suficiente con las fotos que ya me haz tomado- replico mordaz.

Su humor con los hombres estaba peor que nunca.

- A este…- Jacob parecía avergonzado- si, lo que pasa es que cuando veo algo hermoso, no puedo contenerme de fotografiarlo.

-Hermoso- repitió Bella con recelo.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto el chico inocentemente.

Bella le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-Que un extraño te tome fotos sin tu permiso. ¿Por qué debería molestarme?

-Perdóname sí. No quería molestarte- le pidió el suplicante.

-esta bien, tu no tienes la culpa de que hoy no haya sido mi día.

-Entonces que, Bella, aceptas el trabajo, anda solo unas cuantas fotos.

-Pero yo no soy modelo.

-Exacto, necesito una mujer de verdad.

-tengo que pensarlo.

-Porque no tomamos un café y nos conocemos mejor- le guiño un ojo.

Bella lo miró mal.

-¿Estas coqueteándome?

-Puede ser- dijo el chico burlonamente.

Jacob Black era alto y corpulento, pero tenía cara de niño, no podía tener mas de 20 años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiocho?

Bella se impresionó y recordó a otra persona de casi veintiocho años y de pelo cobrizo.

-esta bien vamos y háblame de esa revista para la que trabajas.

Edward tomaba un café tranquilamente en su oficina cuando Alice interrumpió, haciendo que este se derramara en su camisa.

-Eres un cerdo- le dijo furiosa- ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Bella? ¡un divorcio Express! ¡Dios santo! Ni siquiera le pasas pensión.

-Ella me lo pidió así Alice.

-y un cuerno, como pudiste dejarla después de que perdió el bebé, no tienes corazón.

-¡Basta Alice! No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti.

El tema del bebé era sagrado para él. Nadie sabía lo que a él le había afectado la muerte de su hijo y no solo por la herencia, sino por que realmente lo quería, quería ser padre. Y si no se quedó con Bella fue porque no podría mirarla a la cara sabiendo que él era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

-ojala que te retuerzas en tu bilis con todo y esa maldita mujer- después de decirle eso su prima salió de la oficina dando otro portazo.

No le sorprendía, tuvo una platica similar con su madre, su tía Esme, con su abuela y hasta victoria le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Emmett no le dijo nada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, él sabía lo que pensaba. Su padre y su tío tampoco hablaban con él. Pero sabía que terminarían perdonándolo.

Por la noche en la cama de Tanya, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos?

Bella debería no debería estar en sus pensamientos, dado que esa noche celebraban la libertad de Tanya, pero allí estaba como una llave goteando.

Con ella se había ido una parte de su vida, Tanya le había confesado que gracias a una paliza de su ex esposo ella tampoco podía tener hijos. Edward tenía que resignarse a que nunca sería padre.

-Creo que la quieres- le dijo Tanya de repente.

-¿perdón?-musitó confundido.

-a Bella- contestó- siempre estas pensando en ella.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tienes esa expresión, cuando estás pensativo, frunces el seño y después la mencionas, deberías buscarla.

- no digas tonterías.

Pero no pensó que eran tonterías cuando se dirigió al viejo departamento de Bella, con el pretexto del seguro del auto que ella chocó semanas antes.

Tocó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta con una enorme bata de baño.

-Edward- le dijo confundida que haces aquí?

-yo…

Pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que dentro de la casa una voz masculina la llamó.

-BELLA ¿Dónde ESTÁN LAS TOALLAS? CARIÑO…

Palideció y se quedó estupefacto mirando el rostro ruborizado de quien hace solo unas horas era su esposa.


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

Bella estaba reclinada en la silla de la cafetería estudiando a su acompañante. Le resultaba increíblemente familiar. Había algo en su rostro infantil que le recordaba su pasado. Específicamente, Forks, el pueblecito en el que había vivido con sus padres hasta los siete años antes de mudarse a California.

El no parecía incomodo por que estuviera observándolo, al contrario sonreía como un payaso y no se estaba quieto, toqueteando su cámara, hablando con el pequeño de la mesa de a lado sobre el muñeco de acción con el que jugaba, y completamente ajeno a las miradas coquetas de la madre del niño.

Cuando Jacob volvió a centrar su atención en ella, las marcadas líneas de su cara de nuevo la transportaron al pasado. Sus berrinches, porque no quería acompañar a su padre a pescar y pasar la tarde con las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, hijas de Billy Black, igual de tímidas que ella como para hacer como para hacer progresos como amigas.

Era imposible no recordar también al chico que solía aliviar la tensión contando chistes y haciendo bromas. Sin mencionar que era el causante de los regaños de su madre por llegar a casa con la ropa llena de barro, ramitas y musgo.

-No me mires así- le dijo levemente sonrojado bajo sus mejillas morenas- haces que me sienta cohibido.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Desde cuando eres tan tímido Jake.

Él la miró algo sorprendido, solo sus amigos mas cercanos lo llamaban así. A decir verdad solo sus amigos de la infancia. Los chicos de La Push…

-¿perdona? ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

-No puedo creer que no me reconozcas- dijo Bella golpeándole ligeramente el brazo- venga Jacob, tienes que acordarte de mí, cierto que han pasado quince años pero…

-¿Bella?- exclamo Jacob con reconocimiento- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

Se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo tan efusivo que a Bella se le dificultó el respirar, mas aún cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Sus bebés se removieron incómodos en su vientre, como protestando por la presión.

-¡Jake no puedo respirar!- le dijo casi sin aliento.

Jacob la dejó de rápidamente sobre él piso un poco avergonzado, las personas que estaban en el local los miraban curiosos.

-perdóname- se disculpó él- a veces no mido mis fuerzas.

-Ya me di cuenta. Pero te perdono- se limpió la humedad que se derramó en sus ojos.

-Haz cambiado mucho, ¡Estás muy linda!

-Gracias- se ruborizó, como siempre que alguien le hacia un cumplido.

-y sigues poniéndote colorada- le dijo burlón- pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida en estos años, que hacen Charlie y Reneé.

El rostro de Bella pasó de la alegría al dolor.

-Murieron hace siete años- le contó- en un accidente automovilístico.

-¡Oh cariño lo siento mucho! Pero nadie nos avisó, Billy sigue pensando que Charlie esta molesto por la discusión sobre los marines. Jamás imaginamos que fuera porque estaba…

- muerto- completó Bella, la palabra le escocia las entrañas.

Bella le contó a Jacob todo lo que pasó desde que habían muerto sus padres, cuando que su tío Phil y su esposa la dejaron en la calle y como Marcus Cullen y toda su familia entró en su vida.

Se sorprendió con la confianza que se tenían a pesar de que no se habían visto desde que eran niños, era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Le contó sobre su carrera, su tesis a medio terminar, su desdichado matrimonio, su embarazo y sus condiciones. Que estuvo hospitalizada solo unas semanas antes y que su vida y la de sus pequeños gemelos nonatos se salvaron de milagro.

-Créeme Bells si tuviera enfrente a ese Edward le partiría la cara, pero creo que te estas equivocando al negarle a sus hijos, sabes yo tengo una hija, se llama Clare, su mamá la dejo conmigo para seguir con sueños de ser modelo, quería abortar pero no se lo permití, prometí hacerme cargo de ella, tiene cinco años - le dijo con algo de melancolía, no quiero pensar en que Leah hubiera ocultado su embarazo. Clare es mi vida.

-No es solo eso Jake- se defendió Bella- esto es también por el bien de Edward, nunca me hubiera dado el divorcio si supiera que todavía estoy embarazada, que mis bebés y yo nos salvamos en ese terrible accidente en San Diego.

-No te justifiques, sabes que lo que estas haciendo esta mal, no creo que tu esposo sea tan frío para no sentir remordimientos si cree que perdiste al bebe y quedaste estéril por su culpa.

-Lo único que Edward lamenta es que ya contaba con su ansiado heredero, créeme. Fue un milagro que los bebes y yo saliéramos bien librados, por un momento pensé que no volvería a ver la luz del sol

-No concibo la idea de que haya personas tan viles. Además, ¿ese tipo es idiota o que?

Acaso no se dio cuenta de que tu panza esta mas grande de lo normal, no solo porque estas embarazada, sino porque son gemelos.

- Jacob Black, ¿me estas diciendo gorda?- Bella le lanzó una mirada furiosa, simulando estar muy molesta.

Disfrutó de manera casi perversa al verlo tartamudear y trabarse, tratando de disculparse. Sabía que subió de peso y que su amigo se lo hiciera notar no la ofendía en absoluto, solo se estaba burlando un poco de él, pero al recordar la razón por la que últimamente era tan buena actriz la puso triste de nuevo.

La traición de Edward la había marcado para siempre.

-Bella no quise decir eso… no a todos les gusta la carne pegada al hueso y tu cara llenita luce bien…

-Jacob- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿si?

-¡Cállate!

-Muy sensata.

-Edward no se dio cuenta de que sigo estando embarazada porque he sabido ocultarlo muy bien con estratégicas prendas con vuelos y grandes escotes. El muy diota no quitaba la vista de mis pechos.

Jacob observó su delantera y levanto las cejas asintiendo, Dios la había dotado muy bien en esa parte específica de su anatomía.

Bella al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía la vista de Jacob, le dio un sape en la nuca.

-¡porque me pegas!- chilló Jacob- si tu no lo hubieras mencionado yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-¡Bruto!- le contesto ella riendo y de nuevo se puso seria- me ofreciste un empleo.

-Así es- Jacob también se puso en plan de entrevista profesional- solo que el puesto que pensé al principio era como modelo, al frente de una campaña ecológica, apenas te vi y pensé que eras la imagen de la naturalidad.

-Pero...- lo insto ella a continuar.

-La campaña esta planeada para desarrollarse de seis meses a un año, como comprenderás en tu estado…

-Ya, claro te entiendo.

-Sin embargo- prosiguió Jacob- ay otro puesto que nos vendría perfecto a los dos, la campaña en un realce de las maravillas naturales del continente americano y las especies en peligro de extinción. Se supone que tengo que hacer una bitácora del viaje, es para la columna de una revista muy importante en la rama de la ecología y geografía. No se que tanto recuerdes de mis calificaciones del colegio, pero digamos que nunca me fue bien en lengua, las letras no son lo mío. Sería un honor para mí que escribieras tu las bitácoras, se que no es precisamente lo que te gusta escribir pero tú tienes una sensibilidad que, desgraciadamente, yo no poseo, para describir las cosas que ven tus ojos.

Bella lo miro con sospecha, presentía que Jacob le quería hacer un favor.

-Jacob no necesitas hacer esto…

-Bella- zanjó- ¿te estoy haciendo un favor?- preguntó haciendo eco en sus pensamientos- Sí, pero no es por caridad, te necesito, había pensado contratar una asistente personal, te necesito a ti.

-Jacob…

-necesito a mi lado a alguien de confianza.

-te has puesto a pensar que cuando esté de parto y nazcan los gemelos no voy a poder acompañarte a los viajes.

-Lo arreglaremos de algún modo cuando llegue el momento, no te preocupes.- Jacob la miró de una manera tan intensa que se estremeció- Bella, yo voy a protegerte siempre. A ti y a tus hijos.

La promesa de Jacob fue interrumpida abruptamente por la madre naturaleza en forma de trueno. El cielo que por la mañana estuvo despejado, ahora estaba ennegrecido presagiando una tormenta.

-será mejor que nos vallamos. ¿Vienes en coche?

-lo dejé en el parque.

-vamos te acompaño a buscarlo.

Pero en el trayecto al parque la lluvia se derramo sobre ellos con furor, bella se ofreció llevarlo a su hotel, pero Jacob insistió en que lo importante era que ella se secara, en su estado no se podía dar el lujo de enfermarse.

Bella no se conformó hasta que él accedió a ir a su casa y secarse también, entonces, cuando dejara de llover lo llevaría a su hotel, todavía tenían muchas cosas en que ponerse de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Jacob observó que aunque el departamento de Bella era pequeño, estaba muy limpio y ordenado, pero faltaba algo, esa calidez propia de los Swan, que aunque eran reservados, siempre estaban alegres. El hogar de Bella parecía triste. La separación de su esposo la afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Mientras Jacob seguía merodeando por su apartamento, Bella se dio una rápida ducha con agua caliente y se puso bata calientita. Rebuscó entre las cosas de Edward que aún conservaba para buscar algo que le viniera a Jacob, pero su amigo era enorme, lo único adecuado que encontró fue un conjunto deportivo que Edward no usaba nunca porque le quedaba grande.

-Jake, te dejé ropa en la cama, el baño está en la recamara. Voy a poner tú ropa en la lavadora así que mueve tu trasero, estas mojando mi alfombra.

-las mujeres suelen ser más dulces cuando intentan desnudarme.

-ja ja.

Después de poner la ropa de Jacob en la secadora, Bella fue a preparar café.

El nasal sonido del timbre la sobresaltó, pero eso no fue nada cuando abrió la puerta y miro quien estaba del otro lado. Edward.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-cariño donde están las toallas- gritó Jacob desde su alcoba

-Que significa esto Bella, ¿hay un hombre en tu cuarto?- preguntó Edward furioso.

Bella se puso colorada, pero a pesar de su rubor le contestó de forma altanera.

-En primer lugar: soy una mujer libre no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada y me parece tonto que me preguntes lo obvio, además yo pregunté primero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte- le dijo el intimidado, sintiéndose precisamente como un tonto.

-¿Se puede saber para que?

-yo… quería saber… si estas bien.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Edward era un hipócrita de lo peor.

-Estoy muy bien. Gracias. ¿Era todo lo que querías saber?

El pareció dudar un poco pero depuse asintió.

-Si, supongo que era todo. Pero he visto mas de la cuanta ¿no?

En ese momento Jacob salió de la recamara con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura que mas bien parecía taparrabos. A Edward casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se hacía daño.

-Bella la ropa que me diste parece de mujer, voy a parecer una loca…- Jacob se calló al ver que no estaban solos.

-Jake- le dijo Bella con maldad- te presento a Edward, mi ex.- entonces se dirigió a Edward con una sonrisa soberbia- Ed te presento a mi amigo Jacob Black.

Bella se puso nerviosa. La tensión era palpable entre los dos hombres, parecían estar jugando a un concurso para ver quien acecinaba al otro con la mirada y Bella tenía miedo de que se agarraran a golpes.

La mandíbula de Edward estaba tan tensa, que casi se podía oír el crujir de sus dientes y cuando se dieran la mano, ambos apretaron más de lo normal.

-Nos vemos después Bella- le dijo Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jacob, dando a entender que volvería.

-hasta nunca Edward- musito Bella, casi en un susurro, esperando que entendiera la indirecta y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué ha sido toda esa mierda Jacob? Odio las demostraciones de testosterona- recrimino a su amigo apenas hubo cerrado la puerta.

-El ataque de celos, lo sufrió él, no yo. Solo le demostré que no estas sola que tienes quien te defienda.

Mas tarde, cuando Jacob se fue a su hotel, se puso a reflexionar en lo que pasó. ¿Estaba Edward celoso? _"claro que no tonta, solo sintió herido su orgullo de macho"_ se dijo a si misma.

-¿Me estas escuchando Edward?- preguntó Tanya reclamando la atención de Edward que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-¿Perdona?

-Te pregunte si prefieres comida china o comida italiana.

-Pide lo que quieras yo no tengo hambre.

Llevaba así dos días.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?

En realidad sí. No había podido dejar de pensar en Bella desde que fue a su departamento. Acto reflejo apretó los puños al recordar con quien la acompañada. ¿Se olvidó de él tan rápido? Estaba en todo su derecho, pero… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

-No te preocupes, son cosas del trabajo.

Las _"cosas de trabajo" _persistieron toda la semana como un remolino en su cabeza y el sábado no fue mejor. Tanya se fue desde el jueves a visitar a su hermana a Alaska y su prima Victoria celebraría su compromiso con su novio James en la noche. Una reunión familiar de la que no podría excusarse con un simple dolor de cabeza, seguramente Bella estaría ahí…

-No puedes faltar, Victoria se pondría muy triste- le decía Alice por teléfono a Bella- si no tienes un vestido podemos ir de compras, es temprano, a Rose le gustaría acompañarnos…

A Bella se le encogió el estomago. La fiesta de compromiso de Victoria sería, seguramente, su última velada con los Cullen. Por más que ellos se empeñaran en hacerla sentir parte de la familia, no lo era más. No podía permitir que se vieran obligados a elegir entre Edward y ella, sin contar que el embarazo pronto sería muy evidente.

Dejar que Alice la vistiera era muy riesgoso.

-No te preocupes Alice, tengo un vestido perfecto.

Uno vestido de corte imperio, con vuelos y muy amplio que no dejara ver su abultado abdomen.

-Esta bien, te esperamos a las ocho, mamá, la tía Elizabeth y la abuela tienen muchas ganas de verte.

Ninguna de ellas la habían visto después del divorcio.

-Yo también, Alice ¿puedo llevar a un amigo?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Alice emocionada- un compañero de la universidad.

-Para nada, es un amigo de la infancia que encontré hace poco.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿esta guapo?, dime que está guapo.

"_Mucho mas que guapo" _pensó Bella, pero no le iba dar a Alice todos los detalles morbosos.

-Está decente.

-Perfecto, ya quiero ver la cara de Ed… emh tú ya sabes quien, cuando te vea- Bella le había pedido a Alice que no mencionara a Edward en su presencia.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Edward nunca había sido vanidoso, pero esa noche se esmeró en su arreglo personal, el traje negro de Armani perfectamente liso con un corte que realzaba su imponente físico, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata dorada. El pelo rebelde peinado, algo casi imposible porque tenía la cabeza llena de remolinos y los cabellos cobrizos saltaban por doquier.

No sabía la razón de su comportamiento, pero sabía que si no hablaba con Bella en la cena, no lo haría nunca. Tampoco sabía que iba pasar con él y Tanya, pero imaginarse a Bella con otro hombre lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Edward odiaba estar en la casa de su abuela, entre otras cosas porque toda su familia lo miraba con reproche. Su madre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, Alice, Victoria y Esme le sacaban la vuelta y Rosalie estaba especialmente odiosa.

Sin duda se merecía todos los desplantes de su familia, pero no por eso le agradaba.

Pero valía la pena el sacrificio de estar ahí, Victoria se veía radiante y James no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera el centro del universo.

Emmett estaba teniendo, una charla _amistosa _con el prometido de su hermana. Por lo regular el lo acompañaba cuando había que hacer _recomendaciones_ a los novios de Alice y Victoria, pero dada las circunstancias, era el menos indicado para dar consejos de cómo tratar a una mujer. Él fue un bastardo con Bella.

Estaba tratando de leerle los labios a Emmett sin conseguir deducir nada, sonrió malévolamente cuando James palideció. Si, superemmett estaba amenazando.

La conversación de su primo y su cuñado dejó de importar cuando Bella cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Estaba radiante con un vaporoso vestido color tinto como el vino de la última cosecha. Una ola traicionera de deseo le atravesó el cuerpo como una marea calida. Pero el calor dejó su paso a una corriente igual de intensa, pero helada como los polos del planeta.

El _perro_ que estaba en su casa la última vez que fue a verla la acompañaba sosteniéndola posesivamente del brazo.

No le quito la vista de encima mientras saludaba a su familia y les presentaba a su nuevo _amigo_. Todas las féminas Cullen estaban encantadas con el, miró con coraje a la bruja casamentera de su prima Alice cuando articuló la palabra "papacito" mirando a Bella de manera sugerente y guiñándole el ojo en señal de aprobación.

Jacob era estúpidamente encantador, tenías cautivadas con su plática a su madre y a su abuela, hasta Rosalie lo miraba de manera poco decente para ser una mujer casada.

Resignado, casi derrotado, abandonó el salón para ir a recluirse en el estudio de su abuelo donde lo esperaba una botella de whisky.

Se acomodo en un sillón de cuero y sirvió trago tras trago hasta que irritado lanzó el vaso contra un estante de libros y bebió directamente de la botella. Estaba hundido en la autocompasión y la miseria cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

-Si vienes a juzgarme como todos los demás será mejor que te marches- le dijo con voz quebrada- soy conciente de mis errores, no necesito que me los sigan enumerando.

Su papá lo miro con comprensión y se sentó en una silla continua al sofá donde Edward estaba tumbado.

-yo no soy nadie para juzgarte hijo, eres un ser humano como cualquier otro- lo miro de reojo y sonrió- un poco arrogante si me permites decirte, pero humano al fin.

Edward también sonrió, aunque casi nunca lo mencionaba, se sentía muy orgulloso de su padre y también de llevar su nombre. Recordó un poco de su infancia y cuando solía jugar con él a que era un vampiro con superpoderes que luchaba contra los hombres lobos.

-No se que hacer papá- musito admitiendo su debilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Lucha por lo que quieres- instó Edward padre.

Edward jr. Suspiró ese era el problema, no sabía lo que quería.

-No se lo que me pasa, pero de solo imaginar a Isabella en los brazos de otro hombre, me muero de celos, mucho menos con ese imbecil fanático de los esteroides.

-Eso hijo, es amor. O bien eres un carbón egoísta que no soporta que su exmujer sea feliz.

La manera tan cínica de decir las cosas de su padre era algo que Edward también admiraba. Nunca le temblaba la voz para ser honesto. Caso contrario a él.

-Voy a pedir que te suban un café bien cargado para que se te baje la borrachera y arréglate un poco estas hecho un asco. Tienes una mujer por la cual luchar.

Edward estuvo desaparecido durante buen rato. Traicionándola, su corazón había latido desbocado con solo verlo. Se miraba más guapo de lo normal. Lo vio fugazmente cuando llegó a la fiesta y solo eso le había bastado para entender porque le había permitido aplastar sus valores, sus ideales y su libertad hasta convertirla en una esclava de su amor dispuesta a todo por complacerlo.

Dispuesta a casarse con él con tal de no perderlo y a ser madre cuando aún no se sentía preparada para serlo, solo para hacerlo Feliz.

Edward tenía la capacidad de volver locas a las mujeres con palabras bonitas pero huecas y promesas que le eran imposibles cumplir.

Aun así, ¿Cómo podía ser tan bello. _"Lo que tiene Dios le dio de mas en Belleza se lo restó a su corazón" pensó Bella con amargura._

Alice y Jacob se cayeron muy bien, y esta se llevó a la pequeña galería de arte que estaba al fondo del salón para mostrarle unas fotografías de su fotógrafo favorito.

Ella se quedó observando aquél cuadro que tanto le gustaba cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-No vas a saludarme dulzura.

El solo escuchar su voz hacia que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-Hola- saludó fríamente.

-mmm ni siquiera un besito en la mejilla- le dijo con un tono quejumbroso deliberadamente seductor.

Ella lo miró mal. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así?

-No seas ordinario Edward, estas borracho.

-estoy deseoso de un beso tuyo le dijo- tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo no antes que ella interpusiera sus brazos y lo apartara.

-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima Edward Cullen- amenazo enojada y se alejó de él.

Fue una suerte que todos los invitados estaban absortos en sus conversaciones y no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña discusión.

Sin embargo Edward no le dio tregua durante la cena. Se sentó en frente de ella en la mesa y no dejó de desnudarla con la mirada. Se ruborizo y se atragantó con la comida varias veces y para su vergüenza estaba excitada.

Las palabras de James cuando a se comprometió por el resto de su vida a cuidar de su prometida fueron muy conmovedoras, pero ella tuvo que excusarse para ir al tocador, la presión a la que la estaba sometiendo Edward era demasiado para sus hormonas.

En el baño se lavó la cara, se retocó el maquillaje y trató de relajarse sin lograrlo. ¿Qué pretendía Edward con esa pose de casanova? ¿Seducirla? Lo estaba logrando sin duda.

Iba caminando a la cocina para buscar una bebida que le quitara el calor y que no tuviera alcohol cuando fue capturada por los brazos de Edward, este la arrastró a la habitación mas cercana cerrando la puerta con llave al entrar.

-Que estas…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar, asalto sus labios con fiereza sin dejar ninguna oportunidad de protesta. Tampoco quería hacerlo, Bella le correspondió enterrando las manos en su cabello para acercarlo más aún.

El beso que empezó de forma violenta se tornó tierno y cargado de necesidad. Las manos de Edward empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Bella deteniéndose en el abultamiento entre sus caderas. Su bastante crecido abdomen.

Se separó para verlo con la confusión instalada en sus bellas facciones.

-Bella, ¿estas embarazada?

**No se asusten niñas, no borré la historia, solo la estoy editando, mañana subo los capítulos que faltan y el epilogo.**

**Lizzie**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

-_Bella, ¿estas embarazada?_

Como si le hubiera si de pronto Edward la quemase, Bella se aparto.

El más grande de todos sus temores se había hecho realidad. ¿y si Edward se molestaba demasiado por que le había mentido e intentara quitarle a sus hijos?

"_Piensa con la cabeza fría, está ebrio"_ se dijo a si misma.

Sin que Edward se lo esperara, Bella le estampó una mano en la mejilla. Él la miro confundido, un momento antes lo había acariciado de forma tan dulce…

-como te atreves a burlarte así - le dijo fingiendo estar furiosa cuando en realidad estaba aterrada- sabes que gracias a ti, ser madre no es una posibilidad para mí-este iba a ser la mejor de sus actuaciones- eres tan cruel e insensible- empezó a llorar, pero su llanto si era real.

-Bella…

-¡Cállate!- le gritó alterada- no tienes derecho a hablarme, si estoy gorda es por tantos chocolates que como cuando estoy deprimida, ¿y sabes que? por tu culpa eso es todo el tiempo.

-yo no quise decir que estabas gorda amor…

-A no, no te atrevas a llamarme así, que ha sido toda esa mierda de coqueteos de esta noche. Pretendes seducir a tu exmujer ahora que tu amante está de viaje

-No, Bella yo…

-No me digas nada, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. ¿Acaso no te basta con el daño que me has hecho.

Edward se sintió terrible al escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, la amaba. La amaba y si no la recuperaba moriría.

-Bella yo no quiero lastimarte- en su estado arrastraba las palabras y eso las hacía aún mas lastimeras- por favor, vuelve conmigo, te necesito y te amo demasiado.

Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a escucharlo.

-Escúchate Edward y vas a encontrar en tus palabras la razón por la que nunca, óyelo bien, nunca, en lo que me resta de vida podría siquiera pensar en regresar contigo.

-Te lo estoy suplicando mi amor, por favor ¿quieres que me hinque?

Lo vio con pánico primero, Bella nunca esperó verlo tan vulnerable, pero después solo sintió desprecio, Edward era capaz de todo con tal de lograr lo que se propone, para el mentir era un deporte, su forma de vivir y ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

- según tú, me amas porque me necesitas, siempre quise que me necesitaras porque me amas, pero eso se acabó, ya no soy la misma tonta de siempre que besaba el suelo que pisabas.

Edward se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas mejillas con ternura.

-no importa el tiempo que me tarde Bella, te voy a recuperar, te lo prometo, no voy a dejar de luchar por ti.

-Pierdes el tiempo, no quiero que lo hagas- le dijo ella alejando las manos de él de su cara, le regaló un ultima mirada.

Tres días después de la fiesta de compromiso Edward estaba trabajando en el despacho que tenía en su departamento, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, en su escritorio reposaba una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo negro que esperaba a su dueña

La puerta se abrió y entró Tanya, había llegado la noche anterior y desde que su avión aterrizó en Los Ángeles supo que algo estaba mal, Edward ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir a recogerla al aeropuerto y cuando llegó a casa solo la saludo con un frío beso en la mejilla. Tanya sabía que era el principio del fin.

-te traje un café, ya que no bajaste a cenar- Edward la había ignorado todo el día.

Él levantó la cabeza y la observó con el rostro inescrutable.

-siéntate-le dijo después de unos minutos.

Tanya paso saliva y lo obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

-Esto es para ti- le dijo tendiéndole la cajita negra.

Tanya la tomó con un nudo en el estomago. ¿Sería posible que fuera un anillo de compromiso? Tal vez su intuición había fallado al creer su relación había terminado y en vez de eso era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Sus falsas esperanzas duraron poco, solo tuvo que ver la expresión de Edward para saber que adentro de esa caja no había un anillo. Un hombre no mira así a su amada cuando espera una respuesta tan importante. Un hombre enamorado espera ansioso y emocionado no frío y calculador como la miraba él ahora.

-ábrela- la instó el de nuevo.

Tanya abrió su regalo y encontró dentro unos pendientes de esmeraldas con dos brillantes a los costados de cada uno.

-son preciosos- le dijo con la voz quebrada y sin levantar la vista- del color de tus ojos.

Gruesas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

-Vas a terminar conmigo verdad.

Por un momento se puso rígido y su rostro se contrajo, nunca quiso hacerle daño a Tanya, cuando se enredó con ella aún estando casado con Bella estaba convencido de estar enamorado de ella. Pero ahora había comprendido que todo era una ilusión del pasado. Esa mujer había herido su orgullo al cambiarlo por otro ya aunque no fue culpa suya, el creerse enamorado de ella le impidió reconocer los sentimientos que guardaba hacia su esposa.

-Tanya yo…

-No te preocupes, en el fondo siempre lo supe- musitó Tanya levantando la mirada al fin- siempre supe que la amabas, por eso te pedí que me aceptaras como tu amante.

-Tanya necesitas a alguien que te ame y te trate como te mereces.

Tanya suspiró.

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy triste, este tiempo a tu lado al sido el mejor de toda mi vida, nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte por haberme rescatado de se horrible matrimonio.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, jamás te hubiera dejado a merced de se desgraciado.

-lo sé, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, vas a buscarla?

Edward contesto con sus ojos lo que no respondió con palabras y Tanya asintió.

-Te deseo suerte, creo que ahora que soy libre voy a hacer todas las cosas que soñé y pensé que nunca lograría.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa torcida que a Tanya le encogió el corazón, era tan guapo…

-¿Vas a tomar el curso de fotografía?- le preguntó él contento de no tener la cruz de otro corazón roto en su espalda.

-Si, escuche de una academia muy buena en Nueva York, es un buen comienzo, cambiar de aires tu sabes.

-Si, también te deseo- suerte.

Tanya rodeó el escritorio y Edward se levanto de su confortable silla de cuero para darle un abrazo y sin que el se lo esperara ella rozó sus labios con su boca. Era un beso de despedida.

-voy a recoger mis cosas- le comunico tomando la cajita de los pendientes y salió rumbo a su habitación después.

Una semana.

Una semana fue lo que tardó en arreglar todos sus asuntos en Cullen's Corporation para arreglar tres semanas de vacaciones.

Tenía todo planeado. Se humillaría, se arrastraría y haría todo lo necesario para reconquistar a Bella. Incluso su mamá y su tía Esme habían cooperado con él. Elizabeth le dio consejos sobre una cena romántica y serenatas que nunca fallaban para ablandar el corazón de una mujer. Esme se había tomado un par de días que debería estar utilizando para organizar la boda de su hija Victoria y arregló todo para el viaje a isla Esme una pequeña isla privada cerca de Brasil que su esposo le regaló cuando se casaron. A Bella le encantaban las playas y el sol su plan iba a funcionar. Tenía que funcionar.

Con el corazón en un puño se bajo de su lujoso Volvo frente al edificio de Bella, los mariachis que había contratado para la serenata lo estaban esperando. Hubiera contratado un trío, pero a bella le gustaba mucho la música mexicana y el sabía que hablaba un poco de español, no importa que él no entendiera nada de lo que decían las canciones pero su tía le dijo que "Vuélveme a querer" estarías perfecta para comenzar. Así que le pidió al mariachi que comenzaran con esa, seguida de "perfume de gardenias" y "si nos dejan", pero su Bella nunca se asomó por la ventana.

Después de una cuarta y una quinta canción decidió que era hora de subir y declamar su discurso, tomó el ramo de lirios que aun esposaban en su carro y se dirigió el edificio. Subió las escaleras casi corriendo, el elevador se tardó demasiado y el ya no tenía paciencia.

Tocó la puerta del departamento de Bella con desesperación pero nadie le abrió, un sentimiento muy cercano al pánico lo embargo al pensar que ella no estaba en casa, pero de repente escucho unos ruidos provenientes del departamento, seguro que no le quería abrir.

-¡Bella!- gritó desesperado- ¡mi amor se que estas ahí, abre la puerta cariño, déjame hablarte por favor, te prometo que nunca mas te voy a fallar, dame una oportunidad mi cielo, danos a los dos una oportunidad, a lo nuestro mi vida te amo con todo mi corazón- Edward nunca fue cursi ni romántico pero esas palabras le salieron del alma.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y casi pudo sentir como sus latidos se detuvieron unos segundos para después desbocarse.

Solo que la persona que abrió la puerta no era Bella. Era Alice.

-Quiero decirte primo que me haz conmovido con tu discurso- le dijo ella viéndolo con lastima- pero desgraciadamente Bella no esta aquí, Jacob le ofreció un trabajo, ella esta en Sudamérica ahora, no se exactamente en donde, pero se que es por un largo tiempo, además creo que esta saliendo con Jacob, tu arrepentimiento llego muy tarde.

-No Alice no me digas eso, esta segura que no sabes donde esta.

-segurísima- reiteró- ella quería comenzar de nuevo.

-No puede ser- musitó Edward totalmente abatido dejando se caer contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas y puso ambas manos en su frente.- me lo merezco por estupido, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿No?

-Así es- dijo Alice sentándose a su lado y abrazándole para darle algo de consuelo.

-y tú que haces en su apartamento- le preguntó después tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa para no llorar y hundirse en su miseria.

-este… veras- titubeó Alice nerviosa- bueno Bella me dejó las llaves para que rentara el depa y eso, pero luego se me ocurrió que ya es hora de independizarme y decidí tomarlo yo misma, estaba con alguien cuando escuche la música, sinceramente no pensé que fueras tú.

-Mary Alice Cullen, estas queriéndome decir que hay un hombre en tu departamento- la miró con desaprobación.

-Mira, tengo veintidós años y soy responsable de mis actos, no me vengas con tus sermones que tu y mis hermanos, y lo digo porque me consta que Vicky no es una santa, se divertían mucho a mi edad, no tienen derecho a regañarme ni a reprocharme nada, estamos en el siglo XXI, dios mío.

-perdónanos, es instinto, nunca dejaremos de verte como a una niña.

-Lo sé y pobre de ti que le cuentes a Emmett.

-No te preocupes, entonces estas con el soldado que te trae cacheteando las banquetas.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-No lo mío con Jasper se terminó antes de empezar, el está enamorado de una tal María, es su novia de toda la vida o algo así, la verdad no me importa, solo se que me utilizó para divertirse mientras estaba en California, por mí que valla y se pudra en Texas.

-¿Lo quieres aún?- cuestionó Edward con compresión.

- Eso no importa, ahora estoy con Alec, el me trata como una princesa y a mí me él me gusta mucho, el tiempo dirá.

-cuidado prima, es mentira que un clavo saca a otro clavo- mírame a mí y todo el lío que armé con mis relaciones amorosas.

-Pero yo no soy una egoísta arrogante como tú, yo jamás lastimaría a Alec, al menos no intencionalmente.

Edward se estremeció con las palabras que su prima escogió para describirlo, ella tenía razón.

-lo siento- se disculpó- a veces no mido mis palabras para decir lo que pienso.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón- le sonrío y se levanto del suelo para luego darle la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo- me voy para que sigas con tu _cita._

-lamento que las cosas no te hayan salido como querías Edward.

-Si, yo también.

Edward le pagó a los músicos que al igual con Alice lo miraron con lastima al ver su expresión abatida.

Se fue a toda velocidad a su casa, pero en el camino a su casa se encontró con un bar y la idea de perderse en alcohol le pareció más atractiva.

_**Cinco meses después…**_

-Puja Bella-le gritaba a Jacob mientras tomaba su mano y con la otra sostenía una cámara de video.

-Jacob – le dijo exasperada después, las contracciones habían pasado.

-¿si?- contestó el inocentemente.

-¡Cállate!- casi gritó.

-Esta bien- Jacob bajo la mirada avergonzado. No estuvo presente en el nacimiento de su hija Claire y el parto lo tenia muy emocionado.

- Doctor Watson- hablo Bella después de manera más calmada- las contracciones ya pasaron y hace casi una hora que rompí aguas- estaba preocupada.

- Si, Bella creo que es hora de la cesárea, no te preocupes es normal que los bebés necesiten ayuda para nacer, los partos de gemelos son difíciles, es hora de la epidural.

El médico llamó a la enfermera que procedió a poner a bella de espaldas con la ayuda de Jacob.

-No te muevas, te tienes que quedar quietecita OK.

La enfermera empezó a frotar de forma suave un algodón húmedo de alcohol en donde después procedería a poner la inyección, cuando frotó de forma un poco más brusca, Bella pego un respingo.

-quietecita cariño, no te dolerá.

Bella sintió el piquete de la aguja y después no sintió nada mas de la cintura para abajo. Después todo se volvió borroso, cuando el doctor procedió a cortarle la piel y llegar a los bebés.

La primera en salir fue una niña que nació llorando a grito abierto. Bella casi pudo ver en el futuro a una niña testaruda y con carácter fuerte cono su papá. Muy pronto la enfermera se la llevó para limpiarla.

_Jane_ ese sería su nombre, como la abuela de Edward, ella era el pilar de la familia Cullen.

La gemela de Jane llegó 30 segundos después de su hermana. Seriecita. El doctor le dio una pequeña nalgadita que le provocó el llanto y así corroboró que todo estaba bien con la niña.

Bella sonrió, su otra niña se iba a llamar _Elizabeth _como la madre de Edward. Ella sería la tranquila. Además tendrían los nombres de las hermanas Bennett, Bella era fan de las obras de Jane Austen.

Otra enfermera se llevo a Elizabeth también. Las dos niñas tenían el peso suficiente para no ir a la incubadora los escucho decir, así que no utilizarían las que habían preparado

Entonces se dio cuenta que los doctores se miraban el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-pregunto confundida- algo está mal con las gemelas.

-No, no es eso señora Swan- contesto el doctor Banner-es solo que…am… hay otro bebe.

-¿que?- Bella abrió los ojos como platos- pero me dijeron que eran gemelos.

-Al parecer estaba oculto tras la bolsa de las gemelas y no se captó en el ultrasonido, es extraño pero a sucedido antes, vamos a sacarlo pronto ¡traigan la incubadora!

Casi cinco largos minutos después, nació el tercer bebé, fue un varón.

_Marcus Antony Swan_ estuvo diez días en la incubadora antes de reunirse con sus hermanas y su madre, era considerablemente más pequeño que sus hermanas pero estaba sano.

Bella observaba con todo el amor del mundo a sus tres retoñitos, era un milagro que estuvieran los tres dormidos al mismo tiempo. Quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella sin la ayuda de Jacob y su Sue la abuela de Claire.

La pequeña hija de Jacob no se separaba de los bebés.

-Me vas a dejar cargarlos cuando despierten Bella- preguntó con su carita en un gesto de implorante.

- son muy pequeños aún Clarita- contestó su abuela cariñosamente.

-pero es que yo quiero- la niña hizo un puchero.

-mi amor ve con la abuela Sue para que te de una taza de chocolate sí, deja a tus primitos dormir.

-esta bien- la niña siguió a su abuela resignada.

Jacob miró a Bella de manera reprobatoria, como la había visto desde que abandonaron el hospital. Ella sabía lo que le quería decir, tenía todo su embarazo repitiéndoselo. No le sorprendió cuando se lo dijo en voz alta.

-no vas a llamar al padre de tus hijos Bella.

-No Jacob, ellos solo son míos.

-espero que no te arrepientas en el futuro de esta decisión Bells, no por Edward si no por tus niños.

Las palabras de Jake dieron vuelta en su cabeza toda la noche_. ¿y si lo llamaba? _


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

"_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí."_

**Cuatro años después…**

Cuatro largos y malditos años habían pasado desde que ella se marchó.

Edward prácticamente se había vuelto un ermitaño, trabajando 16 horas al día, siete días de la semana en el corporativo, eran raros fines de semana se iba a la hacienda de los Cullen.

Pero no se quedaba en la casa grande, se quedaba en la cabaña donde él y Bella habían pasado su luna de miel, la había reformado, nadie conocía su interior porque Edward nunca invitó a nadie a pasar.

Esa cabaña era su santuario, solo de él y sus fieles compañeros: la melancolía, la soledad y sus recuerdos.

No la buscó, sabía muy bien que Bella no quería ser encontrada, al menos no por él. Tampoco pensaba en ella, no por voluntad propia claro está. Pero maldita sea, todo a su alrededor parecía querer restregarle en la cara lo que perdió. Veinte secretarias habían pasado por su oficina desde que la antigua secretaria se jubilo, todas parecían querer _cazarlo_ con minifaldas y escotes descarados, ninguna se preocupa por hacer bien su trabajo. La última no era tan mala, el problema era su perfume, fressias, le recordaba demasiado, aunque ese olor no estuviera ni cerca del embriagante aroma de Bella. Prefirió inventar una escusa absurda que no lo era tanto considerando la inexperiencia de la chica y la despidió. Eso le pareció más razonable que pedirle a la chica que cambiara de perfume, ya se había humillado demasiado durante _aquellos meses _que no se permitía ni siquiera recordar. Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos vinieron a aturdirlo:

_Los primeros días después de que Bella se fue con Jacob fueron un tormento. Dejó de ir al trabajo porque concentrarse le parecía imposible. Pasó días enteros ahogado en alcohol que parecía servir de anestesia al dolor._

_Aún recuerda lo avergonzado que se sintió cuando su prima Alice y su madre lo sacaron del bar que durante ese tiempo parecía haberse convertido en su segundo hogar. Estaba en un estado deplorable y desaliñado, además de golpeado porque se había propasado con una mujer horrenda vestida como una cualquiera que iba acompañada por su fornido y cabeza hueca novio que no tardó en defender su territorio y propinarle una paliza. Eso era precisamente lo que Edward quería , ser lastimado o "castigado" como el mismo lo llamaba. _

_Poco a poco con la ayuda de su familia salió del hoyo. Pero no se recuperó del todo. Evitaba todo lo que podía cualquier tipo de reunión familiar y también a las compañías femeninas. Solo una vez lo intentó y solo le sirvió para darse cuente que su cuerpo no respondía ni a las mas ardientes caricias._

Ahora mismo no podía decir que estaba curado. El dolor de su ausencia seguía allí, sin disminuir, era él el que se había hecho más fuerte.

Estaba a punto de terminar el informe en el que trabajó toda la mañana, en cuanto acabara con eso podría irse a su cabaña, donde básicamente se sentaba frente al piano hasta que las manos le quedaban entumecidas. De vez en cuando recorría los viñedos en las noches, como lo hacía con su abuelo. Pero nunca miraba al cielo, a pesar de que por lo regular el cielo sobre los viñedos estaba atiborrado de estrellas, él ya no podía apreciar esas cosas. Unos ojos chocolates siempre nublaban su visión.

Listo, había terminado su trabajo por hoy, tendría dos días libres antes de ir a cerrar unos importantísimos contratos a Londres.

La visita que recibió esa tarde no se la esperaba. Tanya. No la había recordado ni estañado particularmente, pero aún así se alegraba de verla. Se miraba radiante, los últimos años, por lo que supo, la habían tratado muy bien, pero su rostro su agraciado rostro estaba lleno de preocupación cuando le hablo.

-tenemos que hablar Edward.

Alice no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. ¡Por Dios, estaba comprometida! Es que nunca lo iba a poder olvidar. Él aroma de las plantas del vivero era intoxicante, _estupida_ pensó _aquí no vas a encontrar flores_, _aquí las muestran no las venden. _Su mirada se dirigió hacia el estante donde lo vio por primera vez, hace mas de cinco años atrás…

_-me has hecho esperar demasiado- le dijo con una sonrisa abierta cuando se acerco a él, nunca había sido tímida con el sexo opuesto._

_-lo siento señorita- respondió él con su precioso acento sureño._

_-Alice Cullen- se presentó y ofreció su mano._

_-__ Mayor Jasper Whitlock –el tomó su mano y la besó sin quitarle la vista de encima._

Desde ese momento le robó el corazón.

Eso dio pie el romance más apasionado de su vida, le dio todo lo que tenía: su corazón, su alma y su inocencia. Pero él no valoró nada de eso, para él solo había sido una aventurilla de unos cuantos meses mientras regresaba a Houston al lado de su prometida, María. Tonta de ella que perdió la cabeza por él y dio por hecho que la quería aunque nunca lo hubiera mencionado. Cuando se marchó la destrozó.

Pero alguien la había ayudado a sobreponerse, Alec Vulturi, hijo del mejor amigo de su abuelo. El era un ángel en su vida, cariñoso atento y respetuoso. Había llegado a quererlo mucho y pronto se casarían y formarían una familia.

-pensé que nunca volvería a verte- susurró una voz muy conocida en su oído causando que se estremeciera.

No podía ser él.

Se volteó para encararlo y si, claro que podía, era el mismo Jasper.

-no me vas a saludar- le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-hola- devolvió con un hilo en la voz.

-yo esperaba al menos un besito-dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja y mirándola ladinamente.

-no creo que a mi novio le guste- musitó Alice secamente pero a Jasper no pareció importarle.

-El no esta aquí ahora verdad.

-no seas payaso- un nudo se había formado en su estomago,¿Por qué tenia que moverle el piso así?

-que te parece si nos tomamos un café y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida durante estos años linda.

_Linda, _la llamaba así cuando quería llevársela a la cama.

-bueno- tampoco le iba demostrar cuan afectada estaba- pero que sea rápido, tengo una cita con la modista para probarme mi vestido de novia.

Jasper palideció y Alice apresó su lengua con los dientes con tanta fuerza para evitar reírse de su expresión, que sintió la sangre en su boca. El café iba a ser divertido después de todo.

Edward conducía por la quinta avenida hacia la dirección que Tanya le había dado. No podía creerlo, Bella lo había engañado. Lo había hecho creer que había perdido al bebé que esperaba y que era estéril solo para que él le diera el divorcio sin protestar. Como pudo ser tan cruel. El no se portó de rositas con ella pero negarle a su hija. Tanya le aseguró que era hija suya.

-_la pequeña llamó a Bella mamá_- le había asegurado- _tiene que ser tuya esta igualita a tu madre y tiene tus ojos._

La alegría que sentía al saberse padre era casi tan grande como su ira hacia su exmujer. _Traicionera_ apenas le pusiera una mano encima…


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

Bella se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la cortina que cubría la gran ventana del vestíbulo, su objetivo radicaba en los dos pares de piecitos enfundados en tenis rosas que sobresalían por debajo de esta.

-las encontré- grito al remover la cortina.

Sus gemelas Jane y Lizzie corrieron hacia el pasillo que conducía a las recamaras con risitas traviesas esperando que su mamá las siguiera.

Bella sonrió con ternura, a pesar de que su trabajo en una prestigiada revista le encantaba, no había nada en el mundo que la hacía sentirse mejor que pasar tiempo con sus preciosos hijos.

En ese momento Marcus salió del armario y se colgó de su pierna para detenerla y darles tiempo a sus hermanitas de esconderse de nuevo, Bella lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas.

-no mami, los niños no deben besar a las niñas- le dijo retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Bella lo miro haciéndose la enojada.

-yo no soy una niña soy tu mama, te puedo dar todos los besos que quiera señorito.

El pequeño la vio resignado.

-esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie, ok.

Bella volvió a sonreír a su hijo y después lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo, revolviéndole los cabellos cobrizos, idénticos a los de su padre. Sus tres hijos tenían ese mismo extraño color del pelo de Edward y que a su vez el había heredado de su madre Elizabeth. Las gemelas se parecían pero no eran idénticas, Lizzie se parecía a su abuela paterna pero la forma de sus ojos era más parecida a la de Edward. Jane era el vivo reflejo de su padre en versión femenina, extraordinariamente hermosa, aunque a veces sonreía de una manera tan risueña que le recordaba a su madre, Reneé.

Marcus: él era muy especial, a pesar de que había nacido muy pequeñito en comparación con sus hermanas, el día de hoy le sacaba casi cinco centímetros a las gemelas. Marcus no poseía los ojos verdes de sus hermanas, no, sus ojos eran café chocolote, incluso más oscuros que los de ella, y haciendo gala de su nombre era muy parecido a su bisabuelo paterno, Don Marcus o "marquitos" como ella tan cariñosamente lo recordaba.

-Vamos a buscarlas mamá- pidió el niño inquieto jalándola hacia donde sus hermanas se escondían y Bella lo siguió.

La vida la había bendecido en muchos sentidos, no pudo viajar con Jacob, ya que cuando se acercaba el quinto mes de embarazo, este se tornó en uno de alto riesgo. Sin embargo Jacob le ofreció su hogar en Forks, donde terminó los ocho meses y medio de gestación a lado de la hija de él, Clare, y la mamá de la exnovia, Sue, que era muy cariñosa con ella y posteriormente con sus hijos.

A pesar de que los seis meses de descanso que se tomó cuando nacieron los trillizos fueron maravillosos, el dinero de su cuenta de ahorros había disminuido asombrosamente rápido entre sus necesidades y la de los niños.

Clare y Sue se pusieron muy tristes cuando se fueron a vivir a Nueva York, pero se resignaron, o al menos Sue lo hizo, ya que era por el bien de los pequeños.

Una vez en la gran Manzana, la exhaustiva busca de empleo comenzó, aunque Jake tenía contactos, ninguno de los puestos que le ofrecieron satisfacía a Bella. Cuando ya casi se daba por vencida e iba a tomar un trabajo como secretaria en una casa de bolsa, un empresario de una reconocida editorial le ofreció un puesto como editora en una revista, con el tiempo pasó a ser editora en Jefe.

Tan solo un año antes había conseguido la Hipoteca de una casa frente Central Park el sueño de muchos nweyorkinos, su posición económica era estable y era feliz, nunca les falto nada a sus hijos, ni económica ni afectivamente, _les falta su papá,_ le recordó su conciencia haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón, como siempre que pensaba en él.

Muchas veces tomo él teléfono a punto de llamarlo pero se echaba para atrás, "seguramente él estaba Feliz con Tanya, porque molestarlo con su paternidad", Bella se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez tratando de engañarse a si misma. Sabía que había obrado mal. Quizás con el tiempo si los trillizos preguntaban por su papá, ella lo buscaría…

Sentimentalmente su vida no era tan perfecta, había salido con dos de sus compañeros de trabajos pero la situación no había pasado de unos cuantos besos robados. Sus barreras estaban lejos de ser derrumbadas.

Jacob también le había pedido una oportunidad, pero ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgar su amistad de la que tanto necesitaba por algo que talvez no resultase.

Su mejor amigo también había triunfado. Las fotos que tomó alrededor del mundo ahora eran exhibidas en una famosa galería de arte en el centro, el lunes pasado habían asistido a la exitosa presentación. Sus fotos habían sido excelentemente criticadas.

Lo que le recordó que tenía que ir a recoger la foto que compró. Una de una estampida de antílopes que la lente de Jacob oportunamente había captado, casi parecía que los animales se saldrían del cuadro. Los trillizos amaban la foto. Después de dos horas de juego en la que fue un hada, una princesa y un dinosaurio, se dirigió al estudio de su amigo, no sin antes encargarle a los niños a Ángela su niñera.

Las manos de Edward temblaban. No había podido controlar su ira desde que el avión aterrizó en Nueva York, pidió un taxi que lo llevó al departamento que tenía en esa ciudad y tomo su auto para dirigirse a la galería que Tanya le mencionó. Allí pregunto por Jacob Black sabiendo que encontrándolo a él encontraría a Bella. Pero, maldita sea, él no estaba aunque no le costó mucho que la encargada le diera la dirección del estudió.

Una vez ahí entro como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Busco al señor Black- informó a la recepcionista.

-Jacob está ocupado en este momento- contesto la chica sin levantar la vista de los bocetos que tenía en su escritorio.

-gracias- dijo fríamente avanzando hacia la única puerta visible por el corredor.

-señor, espérese- chilló la chica espantada, siguiéndolo cuando lo vio a avanzar- no puede entrar ahí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Jacob dio un pequeño respingo ya que estaba muy concentrado en las fotos que estaba viendo y luego levantó la vista para ver a un muy furioso Edward.

-Donde esta ella- reclamó Edward lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

-lo siento Jake, no pude detenerlo- se disculpó la recepcionista.

-No te preocupes Nessie.

Lo miró con compresión. _Él lo sabía._

_-_pasa Edward- le pidió tranquilamente- Bella no está aquí, pero tienes que calmarte un poco.

-Como me pides eso cuando ella, maldita sea, después de lo que ella me ocultó- replicó exasperado.

- te entiendo, nunca estuve de acuerdo con su decisión, pero tu sabes que Bella estaba muy lastimada, yo traté de convencerla para que te llamara, pero es muy cabezota…

-como pudo privarme de mi hija- musito lastimosamente.

Jacob lo miró confundido. ¿Acaso él no sabía que tenía tres hijos. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la melodiosa voz de su amiga.

-¡Jacob!- gritó desde la recepción- he venido por mi foto.

Al entrar la castaña se quedó petrificada, suplicando al cielo que el hombre sentado frente a Jacob fuera un espejismo, un engaño de su visión.

Edward la miró con fiereza y de la misma forma ella miró a su mejor amigo.

- Tu lo llamaste- le dijo recriminándole- ¿Por qué Jake?

Edward seguía clavado en la silla. Una mezcla de coraje, pasión y odio lo embargaban, como pudo herirlo tanto el ser que más ha amado en él mundo. Si excluirlo de la vida de su hija era una forma de venganza por la forma como el se porto antaño, era una venganza desproporcionada.

-No Bella no se como Edward llegó hasta aquí, pero será mejor que los deje solos para que hable, voy a estar afuera, esteré con Nessie si me necesitas- le dio una ultima mirada de apoyo y salió de la habitación.

Por largos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, calibrando la reacción del otro. Bella parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento. Edward tenía una expresión torturada en el rostro.

Bella avanzó por a habitación y tomó asiento en el lugar que había dejado Jacob, las piernas parecían flaquearle si no lo hacía, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para verlo. Se dedico a ver sus manos sobre su regazo, él no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que ella entro al estudio e incitada por eso pregunto:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¿importa?

-Por supuesto.

-Las mentiras tienen cortas las piernas- el tono contenido de su voz le hizo estremecer- no te mereces que te lo digas pero aún así te lo voy a decir- sentenció- Tanya es fotógrafa, casualmente estaba en la exposición de tu _amigo_, ella te vio interactuando con una niña que te llamó "_mamá"_, cosa que no hubiera tenido relevancia si la niña no fuera tan parecida a mi madre y a mí.

-maldita mujer, tenía que ser precisamente ella, no se conformó con destruir nuestro matrimonio, sino que ahora viene a destruirme la vida, no sabes cuanto la aborrezco- Edward se quedó callado por un momento, asimilando las palabras de Bella, ¿como una persona puede cambiar tanto? Desde cuando ella era tan rencorosa y venenosa.

-sin embargo yo le estaré eternamente agradecido por devolverme a mi hija.

-O si tú tienes tanto que agradecerle- replicó Bella con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella?

-¿hacer qué?

-no juegues conmigo Bella, sabes a que me refiero.

-tú y yo no podíamos seguir juntos, tu nunca me hubieras dado el divorcio y yo no hubiera podido soportar seguir que estuvieras atado mí sabiendo que amabas a otra mujer, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Eres una maldita egoísta, es que no entiendes que no se trataba de ti y de mí si no de nuestra hija, no quiero mas explicaciones, quiero verla, llévame a donde está ella y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea para darme tu dirección.

_Su hija_, Edward no sabía que tenía tres hijos, tal vez podía huir de nuevo, no es lo mismo encontrar a una mujer con una hija que a una madre de tres niños.

-Ni pienses en huir de mí de nuevo porque te voy a buscar hasta debajo de la tierra.

Resignada, le dio un papel con la dirección de su hogar. Salieron del estudio, miro a Jacob en la recepción, pero no era necesario explicarle nada el entendía la situación perfectamente. Al dirigirse Bella a su auto Edward la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritada, aun estaba en shock.

-vendrás en el coche conmigo.

-pero…- no la dejó terminar.

-vendremos por tu carro después, sígueme.

Considerando lo mas prudente Bella lo siguió, el le abrió la puerta para que subiera y después él mismo abordó el vehiculo, sumergiéndose en un tenso silencio. En ningún momento Bella dejó de ver sus manos. Edward sujetaba el volante con tanta fuerza que las articulaciones eran casi visibles en sus nudillos. Cuando ella se permitió levantar la mirada en su dirección miró que tenía los ojos rojos y una la lágrima solitaria se deslizo hasta su mentón. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el recorrido del líquido salado por que él se la limpió rápidamente con el hombro. No tenía porque sentir lastima por él, ella también llorado y sus lágrimas no eran las dulces como los vinos de sus cosechas. No, eran crueles recordatorios de que había sufrido por sus embustes y que ahora con su presencia venía a robarle la paz que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Edward estacionó el auto en la acera. El miedo escénico lo invadió, ¿que pensaría su hija de él? ¿Estaba listo para verla? ¿Y si Bela le habló mal de él y ella no quería verlo?

-Aún no se su nombre- le dijo con voz quebrada.

-la niña que vio tu mujer se llama Elizabeth…

-Tanya no es mi mujer, terminamos desde… hace mucho tiempo- le explicó, no quería mas malentendidos entre ellos.

_Había tantos malentendidos entre ellos…_una chica y un chico cruzaron la calle, la muchacha llevaba dos niñas en cada mano y el chico traía un niño sobre sus hombros, los miro inexpresivo mientras pasaban frente al auto y sintió un hueco en el estomago cuando la mujer abrió la reja de la casa de Bella y entró.

-Esos niños- comenzó Bella- son nuestros hijos.

-¿Los tres?- preguntó, su vos sonó como si se estuviera atragantando.

-Los tres- contestó ella en un susurro.

-¿como?- volvió a preguntar como si le pareciera imposible.

-Oh, tu sabes como, trabajaste muy duro para dejarme embarazada.

-Pues no recuerdo que te quejaras- dijo arrogante pero al verla comprendió que no era él momento de pelear- no me refería a eso, sino a que ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo Bella? Lo se, te he lastimado mucho, pero creo que eres muy injusta, me has robado casi cuatro años de sus vidas, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras sus cumpleaños…

- y la jugosa herencia que representa ser el padre del primer nieto varón ¿no?- le dijo con sorna y veneno.

-No Bella, no te justifiques con eso, sabes que cuando venía para acá pensaba que teníamos solo una niña- que ella no se atreviera a juzgarlo de nuevo por que ambos tenían cola que pisar- todavía no se sus nombres.

Bella suspiró, atacarse mutuamente era caso perdido, nunca se iban a poner de acuerdo, ambos se habían agredido mutuamente, ahora lo importante eran sus hijos y lo que iba a cambiar a partir de que él entrara su vida y posteriormente todos los Cullen.

-Las niñas son Jane y Elizabeth, pero la llamamos Lizzie, no son gemelas idénticas por lo que distinguirlas no debe costarte mucho, el niño se llama Marcus Antony.

El rostro de Edward lucía emocionado.

-háblame de ellos- suplicó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-todo.

-Son muy inteligentes para su edad, Jane es la mayor, tiene un carácter fuerte, es la que menos lloraba de pequeña, solo cuando tendía hambre o estaba mojada, le encanta el helado de café y es la primera que se despierta siempre. Lizzie es la mas sensible, le encanta pintar acuarelas, tengo una que pintó a sobre ti cuando me preguntó por que ellos no tenían un "papi" como Clare, te lo mostraré luego- cerro los ojos para que no se desbordaran las incomodas lagrimas- Marcus es un pequeño milagro, no supe que venía hasta que nació, estaba oculto tras sus hermanitas, ningún ultrasonido lo captó. Nació más pequeñito, estuvo varios días en la incubadora, pero su corazoncito era muy fuerte y evolucionó muy bien.

Había tanto orgullo en la voz de Bella que Edward sintió envidia y una gran pesar por no haber estado a su lado en el nacimiento de sus hijos.

-Marcus es él hombre de la casa, o al menos eso pretende, es muy protector conmigo y sus hermanas.

-quiero verlos.

-de acuerdo.

Los dos bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la reja, a punto de entrar el se detuvo.

-estoy nervioso y si no me aceptan.

Ella tomo su mano apretándola para infundirle confianza, lo miró a los ojos y musitó:

-te van aceptar, ellos desean tener un padre.

Ella trato de alejar su mano pero él no se lo permitió, tenía mucho tiempo soñando con ese momento. Tomados de la mano subieron los escalones hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡mami!= gritaron tres vocecitas al mismo tiempo para después correr hacia ellos.

Una vez que acabó la excitación de ver a su mamá, las tres cabecitas cobrizas se giraron a ver al extraño que lo acompañaba.

-mis amores el es Edward.

Los ojitos de Jane se centraron en sus manos unidas y no vaciló en preguntar.

-¿Es tu novio mami?

-Jane las mamis no tienen novios- le dijo Marcus enojado a su hermanita.

-los novios se agarran de las manos.

Edward observaba fascinado su pequeña discusión.

-Pero mama no puede tener novio, porque su novio es nuestro papi- intervino Lizzie angustiada.

-la tía Nessie es novia del tío Jake y no es la mamá de Clare, ¿verdad que si mami?- increpó Jane.

-El es… el es

-Yo soy su papá- el corazón pareció crecer dentro de su pecho cuando dijo la última palabra.

Creer que tenía una hija con Bella lo había conmocionado, pero saber que tenían tres hijos lo desconcertaba en exceso.

Elizabeth estaba muy emocionada, el deseo que le pidió a la estrella fugaz se le cumplió. Jane estaba recelosa pero igualmente emocionada. Marcus cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

-¿y donde estabas antes? ¿Por qué no viniste a vernos- acusó el niño.

Bella lo miro con ojos angustiados en una muda suplica.

-estaba de viaje, no sabía que ustedes existían, pero en cuanto me enteré vine a buscarlos.

-No sabías que tenías hijos- ahora fue Jane quien preguntó.

-No, no sabía.

Lizzie le dio los brazos y Edward la tomó feliz, ella le rodeo el cuello y le dio un cariñoso beso en la majilla.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto papi?

-claro- sintió una alegría muy grande ante la aceptación de Lizzie.

Ángela y Ben salieron de la cocina en ese momento, se detuvieron en seco al presenciar la escena, dado el gran parecido de los niños con Edward.

-Edward ella es Ángela, la niñera de los trillizos y su novio Ben.

-Mucho gusto- acomodó a la niña en un solo brazo para tenderles la mano.

-Chicos el es Edward el padre de mis hijos.

Ángela y Ben se miraron uno al otro después de saludarse y decidieron que era mejor dejarlo solos.

-Bella- dijo Ben- Nosotros pensábamos ir al cine esta tarde, sino necesitas a Ángela, claro.

-No, esta bien puedes irte Angie, me quedaré en casa con los niños.

-hasta mañana entonces.

-Que la pasen bien.

Cuando se marcharon se despidieron efusivamente de los niños. Bella y Edward se quedaron solos en la sala debido a que los niños se fueron a ver su programa favorito en la televisión. Lizzie estaba reacia a marcharse pero sus hermanos la obligaron. Si no cantaban junto la canción de "zorro no te lo lleves" quizás el villano se saldría con la suya.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

Edward desvió la mirada, del pasillo donde los niños habían desaparecido.

-te vas a casar conmigo otra ves- dicho esto siguió por el pasillo y se acomodó en el sillón con los niños en el cuarto de estar.

Alice, recostada en su cama rememoraba lo ocurrido el día anterior con Jasper_._

_-Así que te casas_

_-en un mes_

_-se puede saber quien es el afortunado._

_-Alec Vulturi- Empezó Alice- es hijo de un amigo de la familia, somos novios desde hace cuatro años._

_-en serio, tanto tiempo._

_-Sí, por eso decidimos casarnos._

_-¿Por qué llevan mucho tiempo juntos?- cuestionó con audacia._

_Alice se dio cuenta de que quería poner conceptos en su boca y atinó a decir._

_-porque sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro._

_-¿y que sientes por Alec, Alice?_

_Esa pregunta se la había hecho a si misma muchas veces, amaba a Alec de verdad o estaba con él por que él la amaba a ella, "ya sabes, hay que amar a quien te ama"_

_-me voy a casar en la hacienda de mis abuelos el veinte del próximo mes, estás invitado si quieres ir- le dijo levantándose se la mesa y alejándose de ahí._

_Jasper dejó un billete en la mesa y corrió tras ella. Antes de que Alice entrara a su auto la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la besó, un beso salvaje y apasionado que ella no correspondió al principio pero termino sediento. Avergonzada, cuando él puso fin al beso, subió al auto y arrancó con un chirrido de llantas._

Porque tenía que regresar a confundirla, quizá no debería casarse con tantas dudas en su cabeza. Alec merecía a alguien que no dudara de su amor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

_Te vas a casar conmigo otra vez_

Con que seguridad de que sus ordenes se cumplirían había hablado.

Sí. Bella reconocía que se equivocó, pero Edward no tenía ningún derecho a deshacer su vida, lo único que estaba dispuesta a ceder era a dejarlo pasar tiempo con sus hijos pero nada más.

Lo observo mientras él a su vez observaba a sus hijos. Parecía no poder creérselo. Era comprensible, de pronto descubres que tienes un hijo y después te enteras que son tres, algo normal reaccionar así.

Lizzie se sentó en el regazo de su papa, le pasó sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello y le dijo:

-te quiero papi.

Los ojos de Edward se cristalizaron y Jane y Marcus, miraron a su hermanita como si estuviera loca, pero poco a poco mientras que escuchaban la platica que Lizzie tenía con su recién encontrado papá, ellos mismos descansaron su cuerpo en el del hombre. En sus vidas solo había dos hombres, el tío Jacob y Ben, y este último no era ni la mitad de fuerte.

Bella contempló la escena casi envidiosa, la verdad era que a veces tenía problemas para tratar tres personalidades tan diferentes, sin embargo ahí estaba él, manteniéndolos tan entretenidos con su charla que olvidaron por completo la televisión.

Casi era la hora de dormir cuando Lizzie fue a buscarla a la cocina y le tendió los brazos para que la alzara.

-tengo hambre mami

"al fin se acuerdan de mí" pensó Bella "y solo porque están hambrientos".

Edward entro tras la niña cargando a sus hermanos uno a cada costado. Cuando los bajó los niños corrieron a abrazar a Bella, su corazón salto de alegría y los abrazó y los beso a los tres.

-y bien vampiritos que quieren de cenar.

-changre- gritaron Marcus y Jane al uníoslo.

Lizzie los miró asustada.

-Pero yo quiero galletas con cocholate- se quejo.

Marcus rodó los ojos porque su hermana no seguía el juego.

-el cocholate es shangre de mentiritas menza.

-¡Marcus!- lo reprendió Bella.

-perdón- se disculpó el niño.

-¿todos quieren galletas?- preguntó Bella.

Los tres asintieron.

-¿tu quieres galletas con cocholate papi?

Bella casi había olvidado la presencia de Edward en la cocina, este le dirigió una calida sonrisa a su hija y Bella pensó que nunca lo había visto tan risueño. Pero cuando se volteó hacia ella su cara se volvió seria.

-Sí, no estarían mal unas galletas con chocolate.

Como una autómata Bella sirvió el chocolate tibio a los niños y después dos tazas mas para Edward y para ella. Los niños comieron entre juegos tratando cada uno de llamar la atención de Edward, pero cuando el miraba hacia donde estaba ella con sus ojos apasionados sentía retortijones en el estomago.

Los niños casi se quedaban dormidos sobre la mesa así que Bella decidió que era hora de dormir.

Edward entendió lo que había que hacer en cuanto ella se levanto y tomó al niño en sus brazos. Él mismo cargó a las gemelas y la siguió sin decir nada.

Los trillizos compartían la misma habitación, sin embargo esta era larga y parecía dividirse en tres secciones.

La camita rosa con cobertor de princesas, supuso Edward sería la cama de Lizzie, y la amarilla estampada con las chicas superpoderosas sería de Jane, pero las puso en el suelo hasta estar seguro.

La cama de Marcus era una especie de carro con un colchón en su interior, era la parte mas desordenada de la habitación. A decir verdad la decoración no tenía nada que ver entre sí, había dibujos, juguetes y fotos de los niños con Bella en todas partes.

Bella dejo a Marcus en el piso para ir a buscar su pijamas, después desvistió a los tres niños para ponérselas. Edward no la ayudo, además la pequeña Elizabeth necesitaba pañal para dormir.

-pañalura- le susurró Marcus en burla.

La niña le sacó la lengua.

-mami dice que no tengo nara de que alvengorzarme, porque es naturar en algunos ñiños, tonto.

Edward sonrió, sin duda Bella era una excelente madre.

Ya en la cama Bella los abrigo y les dio un beso en la frente.

-tu no nos vas a dar un beso papá- musitó Jane con un sonido apenas audible.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a besarla y abrazarla, cuando lo hizo rozó deliberadamente la mano de Bella. Después hizo lo mismo con Lizzie. Cuando llegó el turno de Marcus el rechazó el beso alegando que los niños no besan a otros niños, pero desitió cuando Bella le explico que esa regla no aplicaba en los padres.

Edward y Bella estaban a punto de salir de la casa cuando Lizzie habló.

-papito no te vas a volver a ir ¿vedad?.

Un sentimiento de culpa embargo a Bella mientras que con mucha convicción Edward le contestó a la niña.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, estaré aquí mañana.

-Solo mañana pregunto a su vez Marcus- con una voz extraña en él.

-Siempre voy a estar con ustedes.

Dicho esto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Bella y salieron de la habitación.

-Son encantadores- susurro Edward repentinamente nervioso y rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-lo son- Bella tampoco conseguía relajarse- vamos a mi estudio, supongo que tenemos hablar.

Juntos caminaron hacia el estudio de Bella y se sentaron en sillones continuos.

Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era la primera vez que se permitía observarla desde que se encontraron en la mañana, había subido un poco de peso, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban diferentes, lo cual era normal si consideraba que se casó con el siendo casi una niña y que había dado luz a los a tres niños. Pero todavía estaba demasiado deseable para su propio beneficio, incluso mas que antes con las curvas que habían dejado el embarazo.

Bella también hizo su examen, y comprobó con que físicamente seguía siendo el hombre mas atractivo que jamás conoció, una gran melancolía se había instalado en su cara.

-Bella- comenzó él- Quiero que nos casemos, dado nuestra situación…

-No- contesto ella tajante- entiendo como te sientes por no haber sabido de los niños en todo este tiempo, pero no. No voy a casarme contigo ¿Por qué supones que lo haría?

-Bella yo todavía te quiero…-

-¿Todavía?- exclamó Bella con resentimiento- Tu nunca me quisiste, fui poco mas que una incubadora para ti- repentinamente ella sonrió con comprensión como si hubiera descubierto los secretos del universo- ya entiendo, ahora que tienes un hijo varón…

Edward se puso furioso y triste a la vez.

-No te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo, hace mucho tiempo que eso dejo de importarme- _desde que te perdí_ pensó para si mismo.

-¡a claro, ahora el señor se ofende porque le dicen la verdad!, olvídalo Edward, estoy dispuesta a conceder que veas a los niños los fines de semana pero nada mas.

El suspiro audiblemente.

-Ok, dejemos de lado lo nuestro- _Lo nuestro_ se repitió Bella con cinismo- estas loca si piensas que voy a conformarme con momentos de mis hijos cuando ya me he perdido prácticamente toda su vida, vas a casarte conmigo o si no…

-o si no que…- ese es el Edward que ella conocía, el que amenazaba y hacía lo que sea para salirse con la suya.

-Sabes que puedo tener a mi disposición a los mejores abogados para conseguir su custodia- hablo en claro.

-Y crees que yo no puedo, ya no soy la niña tonta que se casó contigo.

Edward como todo hombre de negocios a la hora de arreglar un acuerdo sintió en las venas la adrenalina del reto.

-Vamos a ver que opina el juez cuando se entere que me ocultaste a mis hijos, sin contar con que me hiciste creer que nunca tendrías otro bebé por mi culpa.

Bella se puso histérica.

-¡Y cuando lo supiste te importo tanto que arreglaste un divorcio expres y te fuiste a vivir con tu amante!.

-¡Te di el divorcio porque pensé que eso era lo que querías!

"_quería que te quedaras conmigo porque me amabas_" pensó Bella con amargura.

La puerta del Estudio se abrió y Jane apareció.

-¿mami? ¿Están paliando?- musito la niña al ver las miradas hostiles que se dirigían sus padres.

-No mi amor- el rostro de Bella cambió de hostil a amoroso cuando tomo a la niña en sus brazos- tu papi y yo solo estábamos hablando.

La niña se recostó en su hombro y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

-voy a llevarla a su cuarto- le dijo a Edward antes de salir.

Cuando tendió a la niña de nuevo en su cama la sorprendió diciéndole.

-mami no dejes que papi se valla.

Con el corazón en un puño le dijo que no sería así.

-me lo prometes- insistió Jane.

-Te lo prometo cariño.

Con esa promesa y a sabiendas de que: si sus hijos no habían insistido en preguntar por su papá, era porque no sabían que lo tenían. Pero ahora, ellos lo querrían por siempre. Que mas daba un sacrificio más si ella haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos.

Por ellos era capaz de botar en la basura su orgullo. Con esa nueva convicción entró al estudio.

No necesitó hablar para que Edward comprendiera que había aceptado. Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

-te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir con esta decisión, ¿hay alguna condición?- pregunto saboreando su victoria en la punta de la lengua.

-Muchas- contestó ella con frialdad y Edward se preguntó cuanto tiempo se iba a tardar en descongelarle el corazón.

-Enuméralas cielo.

-Empezando porque no vuelvas a llamarle "_cielo_", que te quede claro que nuestro matrimonio será absolutamente platónico.

-No estoy de cuerdo- discrepo Edward ipso facto.

-Desde luego que no, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a usarme.

Bella que sabía que iba a ser muy difícil mantenerse sexualmente distante de él si convivían en la misma casa pero estaba mas que dispuesta a intentarlo. Si volvía a caer en las redes de ese vampiro hipnotizador su corazón no iba a salir bien librado.

-eso lo podemos discutir la noche de bodas- sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa ladina al mismo que entrecerraba los ojos oscurecidos.

Maldito, sabía las piernas se le derretían cuando la miraba de esa forma.

-¡Deja de mirarme a si, estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Así como?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente y Bella perdió la paciencia.

-No se- su voz se elevó una octava- como si quisieras comerme.

Edward soltó una audible carcajada.

-no me hace gracia.

-a mi tampoco- se puso serio de nuevo.

Él entornó de nuevo los ojos, pero ahora de manera calculadora en vez de apasionada. No era el momento de dar rienda suelta a la lujuria, tenían cosas que dejar en claro, pero después…

- tampoco pienso irme a vivir a California, tu puedes manejar tus negocios desde cualquier parte gracias al Internet, yo trabajo como editora en una revista a si que no me puedo ausentar…

-esta bien- Edward sospecho malhumorado que aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera con tal de verla contenta.

Bella que pensó que él le iba a poner trabas se quedó callada un momento.

-me gustaría- empezó a decir él- que pidieras vacaciones para el próximo mes.

-¿por que?- cuestionó ella frunciendo en seño.

-es que tienes que controlarlo todo- le reprocho

-si

-Alice se casa el 20 de junio.

A bella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Alice se casa? ¿Con quien?

-Con Alec Vulturi, ellos salen desde hace tiempo.

"_tu debes de saberlo bien_" pensó Edward "_les dejaste tu viejo apartamento como nido de amor"_

-valla eso esta mas que bien, me deben mis vacaciones del año pasado así que supongo que se las podrán arreglar sin mi dos semanas.

-Eso espero, será la ocasión perfecta para que la familia conozca a nuestros hijos, mañana arreglaré todo para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio y casarnos lo más pronto posible.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, tengo que dejar todo listo en el trabajo si quiero conseguir esas vacaciones tan próximas.

No eran más de las nueve pero diez pero Edward no quiso contradecirla. Ella le preparo una habitación de invitados la más alejada de la suya y se fue a dormir. Él se quedaría un rato viendo televisión pues padecía desde algún tiempo de insomnio.

La sala de estar de la casa de Bella era cómoda y acogedora, había juguetes de los niños en el sillón, en una mesita, en el suelo y hasta en una planta ornamental. La presencia de sus hijos estaba por todas partes.

Aburrido pasó de canal en canal sin encontrar nada de su agarro. Algo en el mueble del televisor llamó su atención. Una caja de película que decía: nacimiento de los trillizos. Sin pensarlo lo tomó y lo puso en el DVD.

Imágenes del parto de Bella empezaron a reproducirse es la televisión. Edward miró sorprendido la cara paliducha y sudorosa de Bella y se preguntó como hubiera actuado de haber estado a su lado ese día, no sin entes sentir una nueva ola de resentimiento hacia ella.

-_Puja Bella_- le decía una vos masculina de alguien que al parecer sostenía la cámara y su mano.

-_Jacob_ –le había dicho ella con una mirada asesina.

-_¿si?- _contestó el aludido desenfocando la cámara un poco.

_-¡Cállate_!- casi le grito ella.

Eso casi lo hizo sonreír. Casi.

Oyó la voz frágil y quejumbrosa que le decía al médico que hacía tiempo que se le había roto la fuente y todavía no estaba suficiente dilatada para dar a luz. Cuando el doctor dijo que sería una cesaría y hablo sobre una inyección en la columna sintió pánico, aun conociendo los resultados de ese día.

Edward quedó muy impresionado cuando el cuerpecito de Jane salio del vientre de su madre todo ensangrentada y la enfermera la tomó para que el pediatra la examinara.

La niña tenía unos buenos pulmones porque su llanto resonaba por encima de las voces de los doctores. La otra gemela llegó al mundo minutos después, pero era mucho mas callada, Jacob la enfoco con la cámara mientras la limpiaban y Lizzie se chupaba el dedo perezosamente. En el fondo escuchaban las voces alarmadas d los doctores cuando descubrieron al niño y Edward sintió que estaba viendo una película de suspenso. Sin embargo a pesar de ser muy pequeñito el niño parecía sano y como sabía de antemano todo había salido bien. Marcus era un niño fuerte y sano.

Algo conmocionado subió hasta el segundo piso y se dirigió al curto que Bella le había señalado, cuando paso junto a la puerta de la recamara de ella, no resistió la tentación de verla dormir, así que giró el pomo de la puerta pero este estaba cerrado con llave.

-eres una miedosa- susurró para si mismo y caminó hacia su cuarto se desvistió y se acostó a dormir.

Alice paseaba por el departamento en el que vivía desde hace año y medio con Alec.

Después de su último encuentro con Jasper, Alice reconoció para si misma que hacía tan solo unas horas había pensado en él mientras hacia el amor con Alec.

Y no era que no disfrutara el sexo con su novio, Alec era extremadamente tierno en ese sentido, pero jamás había sentido con él la pasión demoledora que la consumía su cuerpo como las llamas del fuego mas intenso como cuando Jasper la poseía.

¿Es que nunca podría olvidarlo? Se repetía una y otra vez.

Tenía que hablar con Alec. Era el él que había insistido en casarse cuando ella pensaba que las cosas estaban bien tal y como estaban. Pero el había sido tan bueno con ella que no podía negarle nada.

Un matrimonio sin amor estaba condenado al fracaso. "el si te ama" se recordó a si misma "eres tu la que no te puedes sacar a Jasper del corazón".

Iba a cancelar la boda, era lo correcto.

Entro a la habitación donde su novio dormía. Era hermoso, su rostro de niño parecía resplandecer como siempre que hacían el amor.

"No puedo lastimarlo así, yo se lo que duele que te rompan el corazón"

Además las cosas se complicarían aun mas si como creía estaba embarazada, sería imposible separase de Alec si un niño venía en camino. No tenía miedo a ser adre soltera pero ella siempre había pensado que los hijos deberían de nacer dentro de una familia y ellos se entendían muy bien. Sin duda Alec sería un excelente padre y ella intentaría ser una buena madre.

Sería muy estupido dejar lo que tenía con su novio, recapacitó, solo por el recuerdo de alguien que no valía la pena.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Mis adoradas fanfiadictas estoy de regreso. Urrrraaaa por fin jaja**

**Me tomó tres semanas escribir esta cosita de cap, lo se su autora no tiene imaginación. Bueno poes le cuanto que el próximo cap será el último y viene acompañado de una sorpresita.**

**Esta historia ya casi da todo lo que tenía que dar y no me gustaría alargarla con babosadas jajjaa, estoy muy contenta porque casi esta terminada, el otro día estaba viendo que ya hace casi una año que la publique y me convertí en autora es este espacio tan chido que nos da la oportunidad de manipular las historias que amamos, como crepúsculo. Bueno el caso es que voy a vestejar mi primer año en fanfiction con una manera especial, para mí y para ustedes que me han apoyado siempre.**

**Espero que sean niñas buenas y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews.**

**Las quiero un monton, que tengan una semana muy padre haaaaaaa y diganme que les pareció la historia de alice, con quien quieren que se quede Jasper o Alec, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos con amor, Lizzie**

**Posdata: subí una nueva historia, ninguna de las que les había hablado anteriormente así que las invito a leerla.**


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

Edward y Bella se casaron una semana después de su encuentro gracias a una licencia de matrimonio. Fue una ceremonia sencilla en un juzgado de Nueva York. Solo asistieron el abogado de Edward, Jacob con su novia Vannesa, Benjamin con Ángela y los trillizos.

Bella no estaba de buen humor.

Había sido un día malo porque amaneció nublado, porque estaba en el periodo y tenía cólicos. Y porque se había visto obligada a casarse con su ex al que odiaba.

Era un día desastroso porque el se veía increíblemente guapo con su costoso y elegante traje negro, mientras que ella había escogido un humilde vestido color crema que compro en una rebaja y para colmo de males el había susurrado en su oído con su voz más sensual:

-Estás encantadora el día de hoy- haciéndola sonrojar como una colegiala.

También ese día rayo en lo espantoso porque el muy canalla le robo un beso en los labios, para nada inocente, al final de la ceremonia.

Se justificó así:

-tenemos que seguir los rituales, mi amor

Por supuesto que se ganó una irónica respuesta por parte de Bella.

-La vez pasada seguimos todos los rituales y no sirvió de nada.

-apuesto a que puedo hacer que mejore tu humor, estas muy tensa.

Edward le puso una mano justo en la espalda baja, Bella iba protestar cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de alegría situada en tres inocentes y diferentes caritas.

-¡ahora vamos a tener a una mamá y un papa para que nos lleven al parque, como a los demás niños!- el inocente comentario de Lizzie le rompió el corazón a Bella.

Sus hijos siempre necesitaron el cariño de su padre y ella se los había negado poniendo por encima sus necesidades. Bella pensó que era la peor madre del mundo.

Edward decidió ignorar el comentario invitando a los asistentes celebrar. Bella se mordió los labios para no sonreír cuando el lujoso restaurante que Edward sugirió fue desfalcado por uno de comida rápida y con juegos para niños.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los padres- le dijo al salir del juzgado.

Todos tuvieron de repente algo urgente que hacer y solo se quedaron al festejo los integrantes de la nueva familia.

Después de comer y jugar los trillizos cayeron rendidos, se durmieron todo el camino de regreso a casa de Bella.

-parecen unos angelitos cuando duermen- comentó Edward a Bella para romper el hielo.

-lastima que arruinan esa imagen en cuanto abren los ojos- le dijo ella a la vez que miraba a los niños por el espejo retrovisor con una expresión llena de ternura y amor maternal.

-Eres una buena madre Bella.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia el, quizás para ver si expresión concordaba con sus palabras y no solo le dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

-yo… no se- repuso ella indecisa.

-Lo eres- afirmo Edward tomando la su mano y poniéndola junto a la suya en la palanca de velocidades- nunca lo dudes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa los pequeños no dieron problemas y se fueron directamente a la cama. Lo que dejaba a Bella sola con Edward en la sala, en su segunda noche de bodas…

Para desgracia de Bella Edward no dejaba de hablar. Decía cosas triviales, hablaba un poco de la familia. Bella recién se enteró que Rosalie y Emmett ya tenían otra pequeña niña de año y medio llamada Christie, pero eso no era todo, Rosalie estaba embarazada de tres meses, no perdían el tiempo le explicaba él.

Alice y Alec Vulturi estaban prometidos desde hacia seis meses, pero llevaban juntos casi desde que ella se había marchado.

Los padres de Edward adoptaron a una chica de quince años llamada Bree, los verdaderos padres de la muchacha murieron a causas de las drogas y la conocieron por medio de la fundación Cullen. Elizabeth se encariñó tanto con ella que convenció a su esposo para que la acogieran. Era muy caprichosa le contó, le sacaba canas verdes a la abuela Jane que muchas veces parecía querer quemarla con la mirada.

James y Victoria eran padres también, su hijo era muy apuesto, según Edward, lo bautizaron con el nombre de Dylan.

Aunque le agradaba saber cosas sobre la familia Cullen, a Bella le aborchonaba el ataque de verborrea de Edward. Sobretodo tomando en cuanta que apenas habían hablado en la semana.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos cuatro años- murmuró Edward en susurro.

-Si…- las palabras escaparon casi sin sonido de la garganta de Bella.

El ambiente empezó a cambiar, cargándose de electricidad. Edward estaba aplicando en ella todo el poder hipnotizador de sus orbes verdes que en ese momento estaban dilatados, haciéndolos lucir casi grises.

-Una copa- ofreció entonces.

Él había estado bebiendo champaña desde que empezó con su relato.

-este no… gracias prefiero irme a descansar.

Edward soltó una seca carcajada, sin que la alegría llegara hasta sus ojos.

-tenía la esperanza de que quisieras pasar la noche de bodas conmigo, tranquila no voy a saltarte encima.

Bella se tensó.

-que parte de "relación platónica" fue la que no entendiste.

-Se me olvidó que eras un poco amargada a veces, sabes, le hice algunas reformas a la cabaña donde pasamos nuestra noche de bodas la vez pasada, probablemente fue ahí donde concebimos a los niños.

Un sentimiento de rabia embargo a Bella, la estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero no iba a caer en sus enredosos juegos, si creía que por tocar temas sensibles se iba a ablandar estaba muy equivocado.

-Si hubiera tenido mas sentido de la decencia hubieras quemado esa maldita choza, ahora me voy a la cama, tengo que terminar algunas cosas si quiero estar lista para la boda de Alice- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿quieres que te arrope mi amor?- los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sensual y irónica sonrisa. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en el.

-¡Vete al infierno!-

le gritó desde la escalera.

-estoy en él- susurró para si mismo cuando ella se encerró en su habitación.

Algo en su corazón le decía recuperarla iba ser tan fácil como escalar el Monte Everest descalzo.

El día del regreso a Los Angeles llegó.

Bella tenía un nudo en el estomago por la incertidumbre de cómo la recibiría la familia Cullen, aun cuando Edward le aseguró que nadie estaba molesto con ella.

En el aeropuerto los estaba esperando un chofer , no habían avisado a nadie que llegaban ese día porque Edward quería que tuvieran tiempo de instalarse en su nueva casa en Malibu. Los trillizos estaban encantados con la vista al mar y Bella pudo distraerse un poco durante dos días, pero Edward le aviso que al día siguiente iban a ir a cenar a casa de Jane Cullen, con toda la familia.

Mientras Edward conducía por el camino que ella conocía de memoria pero que los trillizos observaban con emoción, Bella pensó en la ultima velada que pasó en la mansión Cullen, la fiesta de compromiso de Victoria, Edward estuvo muy impertinente en esa ocasión y se le sonrojaron las mejillas al recordar como había respondido a su arrebato de lujuria cuando la encerró en el cuarto de servicio.

En aquel entonces había pensado que lo que había motivado a Edward a actuar así había sido el orgullo, pero ahora se preguntaba si había otras razones. Él no dejaba de insistir en que sentía algo por ella y aquella vez había afirmado que la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella. Bella no le había preguntado porque había terminado con Tania, era algo personal y ella evitaba con su vida cualquier cosa personal que tuviera que ver con Edward.

Las tres noches que llevaban en Los Ángeles habían sido perturbadoras, Edward trabajaba desde casa y pasaba con ellos casi todo el tiempo, aunque Bella procuraba nunca quedarse a solas con él, era demasiado arriesgado.

La sensación de incertidumbre creció enormemente cuando por fin llegaron.

Ahí estaba ella, cara a cara con su pasado.

Edward observó la cara de preocupación de Bella y se arrepintió de haberla levado a esa reunión, toda la familia iba a estar ahí y sería sometida al escrutinio de todos ellos.

Las mujeres Cullen, incluyendo a la arrogante Rosalie estaban al tanto de la situación y encantadas. Había recibido una alarmante numero de llamadas en los últimos tres días, siendo su madre y su prima Alice las mas insistentes. Todas querían hablar con Bella. Edward pensó que ella todavía no estaba lista, viendo su expresión ahora reconsideró su anterior postura dándose un golpe mental, seguramente si ella hubiera contestado esas llamadas se sentiría mas segura ahora.

Sue, la nueva ama de llaves los recibió con una calida pero reservada sonrisa.

La casa seguía tal y como antes observó Bella, cada detalle de la decoración, incluso el cuadro que tanto le gustaba.

Los niños también se quedaron embelesados con la pintura,

-Debe de ser algo de familia- le dijo a Bella en el oído, ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello.

-¡Bella!- la vos de Alice se escucho desde la puerta.

La chica corrió a abrazar a Bella, un abrazo muy fuerte considerando lo menudita que era.

-No sabes como te he extrañado- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron, su rostro se había puesto serio de repente- ni siquiera me llamaste para saber como estabas.

-lo siento mucho Alice.

-Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada, Edward ya me contó tus motivos y lo importante es que estas aquí ahora para ser mi dama de honor, no te preocupes por el vestido, ya lo tengo, yo misma lo diseñé, espero que sigas siendo de la misma talla, ¡oh tus pechos son mas grandes!- Bella naturalmente sonrojada por el ultimo comentario, pensó por un momento que el tiempo no había pasado tampoco por Alice, seguía igual de hermosa e hiperactiva como antes-no sabes el trabajo que me costó que lo terminaran en dos semanas fue una locura, todavía hay tiempo si necesita arreglos …

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Marcus que fue secundado por las gemelas, acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención no estaban contentos por la morena extraña que estaba acaparando la atención de su mamá.

-creo que no nos han presentado-reprochó Jane

entonces Alice se volteó para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz de soprano.

-¡oh por dios! ¿son ellos? Son hermosos.

-Gracias- contestó Lizzie por los tres meneando su cuerpecito coquetamente de un lado a otro pero sin llegar a mover sus pies.

Alice se acercó a ella y puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?- le preguntó a la niña.

-Lizzie y mi hemana se llama y Jane y mi hemano Madcus.

Bella y Edward observaban el intercambio en silencio, midiendo la reacción de sus hijos.

-Yo soy su tía Alice ¿Quieren conocer al resto de la familia?

Lizzie y Jane tomaron rápidamente la mano de Alice, Marcus parecía mas receloso.

-¿Vamos mami?- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

El recuentro de Bella con los Cullen fue muy emotivo, hubo risas, lagrimas y abrazos. Todos estaban encantados con los trillizos, la abuela Jane comentó que los embarazos múltiples venían de parte de su familia pues su abuela había tenido dos embarazos dobles.

Bella recibió distintos abrazos esa noche, pero los mas especiales los recibió de los padres de Edward.

-Bella estoy tan agradecida de que le hayas puesto mi nombre a mi nieta, es tan parecida a mi.

Bella sonrió.

-Es la mas tranquila de los tres.

-¡y muy coqueta!- declaró Edward padre quien llamó la atención de todos hacia donde la niña conversaba alegremente con su primo Dylan.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- Decía Elizabeth-¡tres nietos! Siempre tener muchos hijos pero Dios solo me dio a mi Edward, aunque ahora estoy maravillada con mi nueva hija Bree.

Bella observó a la adolescente que estaba sentada en un sillón lejos de todas las pequeñas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el salón. Parecía como si sintiera fuera de lugar. Sintió comprensión hacia ella al recordar su propia incursión en la familia, cuando no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

-Me encanta que Edward y tu estén juntos de nuevo, mi hijo la pasó tan mal sin ti- prosiguió Elizabeth.

-Liz…- la dependió su esposo al detectar la incomodidad de Bella.

La cena fue servida y Bella se libro de una escena desagradable. No quería entrar en detalles de la naturaleza de su nuevo matrimonio, y menos explicarle a su suegra que le importaba muy poco como la hubiera pasado Edward en su ausencia.

Si había sufrido o no, no era mas que consecuencias de sus errores, casarse por conveniencia y amando a otra mujer. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago al recordar los primeros meses de su matrimonio, que también habían sido los últimos.

Después una cena deliciosa la familia se dividió como de costumbre en hombres y mujeres, Bella no estaba de mucho humor escuchar a las señoras quejarse de sus respectivos maridos pero puso buena cara.

Después de un rato Alice la llamó para que hablaran en privado. Juntas se fueron al antiguo cuarto de Alice.

Sin decir nada ella sacó de su bolsa un sobre blanco con el sello de un laboratorio clínico.

-ábrelo-le pidió a Bella nerviosa.

Bella la obedeció ipso facto un poco intrigada.

Era una prueba de embarazo.

-Solo dime el resultado, no he podido abrirlo desde que los recogí a medio día.

-Es… es negativo- leyó nerviosa.

Le sorprendió el sonoro suspiro de alivio de Alice.

-lo siento no sabía si tu…

-No pasa nada- le aseguró Alice- es solo que aun no es el momento.

-De acuerdo- musito Bella.

Pero conocía suficientemente a su amiga para saber que algo le pasaba.

Ella la miró como debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le dijo tomando su mano.

-Lo se… es que… yo no se… ¡demonios!- Alice cubrió su rostro de duendecillo con las manos.

-¿Tienes problemas con Alec?

-No para nada- quitó las manos de su cara para verla a los ojos- el es el mejor hombre del mundo.

-pero…

-No estoy enamorada de él, sigo amando a Jasper.

-¿el militar?- preguntó Bella impresionada.

El chico rubio que había conocido Alice justo cuando ella empezaba a salir con Edward nunca le cayó bien, era muy inestable y siempre dejaba plantada a Alice en el ultimo momento.

-si pensé que ya lo había olvidado, pero hace unos días nos encontramos y me basto con verlo para preguntarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme con Alec, luego estaba un posible embarazo, pero ahora…

-te entiendo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se.

-¿Quieres mi concejo?

-Por favor.

-no te cases.

Alguien llamó a la puerta cortando la conversación.

Era Edward.

-Bella los niños se están quedando dormidos en la escalera, ¿Estas lista para irte?

-Si, ya bajo, Alice hablamos luego, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Camino escaleras abajo Edward le puso como de costumbre, la mano en la espalda.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntó Edward al notar la preocupación de Bella.

-Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes, Alice esta nerviosa por la boda.

Edward no pareció muy convencido pero no siguió insistiendo.

Se despidieron de todos y partieron a casa. Bella se hizo la dormida para no conversar con él, Edward fingió no darse cuenta.

Los niños se durmieron en cuando sus cabecitas tocaron la almohada.

La habitación de Edward y Bella estaban una frente a la otra, compartían un baño al final del pasillo pues la habitación principal, la que tenía baño propio, había sido adaptada para los trillizos.

Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar el pecho desnudo de Edward, solo estaba usando el pantalón de la pijama.

El también la recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. O sería mas correcto decir que la desnudó con la mirada, en sus ojos había tanto fuego que Bella tuvo que apartar la vista.

Se arrepintió de ponerse el camisón de seda corto que Ángela le regaló en su cumpleaños, pero hacia tanto calor…

-yo… este iba a lavarme los dientes pero si tu necesitas el baño puedo usar el de los niños y…

-No necesito el baño Isabella- la cortó, su voz era tan intensa que tuvo que levantar la vista para ver su expresión, inconscientemente se había pegado a la pared del pasillo que ahora le parecía muy estrecho. Edward avanzo atrapándola, un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento cuando habló de nuevo- Lo único que necesito es a ti.

Dicho eso posó sus labios insistentes en los de ella, casi de forma ruda. Bella se puso tensa al principio, pero después correspondió con igual pasión, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos cobrizos, el la tomó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Sin dejar de besarse entraron al cuarto de Bella. Edward la levantó del suelo para besarla sin tener que agacharse, ella salto un poco aferrándose a sus caderas con las piernas mientras el la apoyaba contra la pared, el diminuto camisón subido casi hasta la cintura.

Bella no se dio cuenta de cuando Edward había destrozado sus pantaletas, mucho menos cuando el se había deshecho de su estorbosa ropa. Solo sintió cuando el se deslizó dentro de ella, sin preámbulos, mas que deseo era una inmensa de necesidad.

Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que pensó que podían escucharlos a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Internamente agradeció que los trillizos fueran de sueño pasado. Invadida de placer recargó la cabeza en la pared, cada vez que Edward se movía dentro de ella, se golpeaba pero no le importó.

Estallaron juntos en un intenso clímax que los hizo desconectarse del mundo por unos minutos.

Cuando Bella volvió a la realidad estaba en el frío suelo de mármol, acunada estrechamente en los brazos de Edward.

No quería verlo, se sentía avergonzada por su debilidad.

Pero el no le dio tiempo de sentirse culpable, se levantó divinamente desnudo y la termino de desnudar a ella para después arrastrarla a la cama.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo, muchas veces.

**¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**Espero que si.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Después de mucho, mucho tiempo en actualizar, estoy aquí de nuevo.**

**Pretendía cerrar esta historia con broche de oro cuando cumpliera un año como autora en ff pero mi compu se descompuso u.u , o mejor dicho la asesiné. Me costo mucho terminar este cap, literalmente, escribía dos renglones y me bloqueaba.**

**Bueno en fin, les platico que solo quedan un capitulo mas y posteriormente un epilogo. Originalmente la sorpresa de que les había hablado antes era un concurso en la que ustedes escribieran el posible epilogo (no redactarlo, solo una idea que yo desarrollaría de acuerdo a los personajes y mi criterio) pero pues como la historia dio para un capitulo mas.**

**Acepto sugerencias, es lo menos que les debo después de tardar tanto en publicar, díganme que les gustaría que pasara con Alice "Alec o Jasper) o el desenlace de la historia de Edward y Bella.**

**El ultimo capitulo debería estar listo para la próxima semana antes del 15 se septiembre y el epilogo dos días después.**

**Posteriormente actualizaré "Custodiando al diablo" para las que siguen ese fic, así como mis otras dos historias que tengo asquerosamente abandonadas u.u.**

**Solo les pido poquita paciencia, acabo de entrar a la universidad y a veces me cargan la mano con las tareas, pero prometo escribir en todos mis ratos libres **

**Creo que es todo, porfa dejenme sus reviews, sus comentarios son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchos besosotes y abrazotes,**

**Lizzie.**


	16. Capitulo  XVI

**Capitulo XVI**

Bella se despertó desorientada a pesar de que había estado durmiendo en la misma habitación durante unos días. Todo parecía mas colorido, las paredes azul Acqua, las alfombras, las cortinas incluso los muebles.

Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación. Unos calidos brazos la envolvían, trató de liberarse pero fue imposible, Edward se aferraba a ella como si no hubiera un mañana, en poco tiempo el contacto de su piel pareció asfixiarla, su roce quemaba y los demonios que encerró la noche anterior escaparon de su prisión para atormentarla.

Ser revolvió en la cama hasta que Edward la liberó y se paró como si esta estuviera infestada. Edward la observó actuar primero con confusión, después con frustración y por último con tristeza. Pero ella tenía bastante con sus sentimientos para preocuparse por los demás.

Salir apresuradamente de la cama la dejaba con otro problema, no llevaba nada puesto encima. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes mientras recogía el diminuto camisón del suelo, no había mucho que hacer con sus calzones.

Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que cinco años de receso de actividades sexuales no la iban a afectar, hizo una mueca involuntaria cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna.

El no le habló, solo la miraba atentamente, como pensando que decir, obviamente no esperaba una reacción así de su parte, pero ella no le debía ninguna explicación, la noche pasada había sido un error y no valía la pena lamentarse.

Un golpe en la puerta seguido de un grito saltar.

-¡mamiiiiiiiii! Jane y _Madcus _ están siento tontos_ ota _vez y no me _quieden dar _mi muñeca.

-Cariño, ¿podrías esperar un momento mientras me visto?- le pidió a la niña mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa.

-esta bien.

Se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Edward recogía su pijama del suelo y hacia lo mismo.

Trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero luego decidió que era un caso perdido.

Un llanto ahogado de Lizzie la hizo salir corriendo. La niña tenía toda su boquita abierta, mientras sus gritos ensordecían a todos en la casa.

-Mami mi papito no esté en su cuarto, lo_ secuestaron_ los _estatedestes_, ya vi afuera y su carro si está- dijo la niña entrecortadamente mientras lloraba- se lo llevaron cuando _andaba _dormido.

Bella la tomo en sus brazos y Lizzie se acomodó en su pecho sollozando.

-bebé papá esta bien, no se lo llevó nadie.

El susodicho apareció en ese momento y la pequeña lanzo un gritillo antes de abalanzársele.

El la tomó en sus brazos con gusto.

Dos cabecitas de asomaban desde la habitación principal con expresión culpable.

-Dime cariño, ¿Quién te dijo de los extraterrestres?

Pero la pequeña Elizabeth le dio la vuelta a la tortilla y en lugar de poner en aprieto a sus hermanos, lo hizo con sus padres. Aparte de la humedad en sus mejillas, ya no había rastro de su anterior llanto. Solo una mirada inquisidora cuando preguntó:

-¿Por qué estabas en el cuarto de mi mamá?

Bella y Edward palidecieron.

Jane y Marcus aprovecharon ese momento para salir de su escondite, cuando los problemas se alejaban de ellos.

-¿estaban haciendo bebes?- peguntó Jane con curiosidad.

A Bella casi le da un infarto.

-Un niño mayor dijo que los papás que dormían juntos hacían bebés y nosotros estábamos contentos de que no durmieran juntos porque no queremos mas hermanos, ¿van a tener un bebé?

Edward nunca había escuchado a su hijo decir un discurso tan largo.

-¡chicos que les parece si vamos a desayunar galletas con malteada de fresa!

Tratando de salvar la situación, Bella usó una táctica distractoria.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el comedor con un vaso de malteadas y una par de galletas, Jane y Marcus empezaron a susurrar.

-Noah tenía razón, los papás se hacen los locos cuando preguntas por bebés.

La mañana estuvo envuelta en un mar de actividades, ese día habían dispuesto llevar a los niños al zoológico, después tendrían que ir a comprarles sus trajes para la boda, ya que Alice quería que Lizzie y Jane sostuvieran la cola del vestido, Bella también tenía que entallarse el vestido, lo que le llevó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, Alice no había previsto que después del parto el pecho le había aumentado y se le habían ensanchado las caderas.

Por la tarde la familia regresó agotada a la casa de playa, los niños corrieron rápidamente a su cuarto a jugar con los souvenirs que Edward les había comprado en el zoológico.

Sin saber que hacer con si misma, Bella se fue a fregar los platos sucios que quedaron del desayuno, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando su esposo se acerco, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y besándole el cuello para después soplar su calido aliento en su oído.

Maldijo no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo traicionero, que se estremeció de placer al contacto masculino.

-Tu cuerpo a madurado, ya no queda ni un rastro de la adolescente que fuiste, tus curvas son tan generosas- le susurró antes de morderle la oreja- no sabes lo sexy que fue verte modelar el vestido dorado, meneándote para encontrar el mejor ángulo, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no besarte…

-Edward…- su nombre se escapó de sus labios en suave jadeo.

-Vamos a la recamara _amor_.

Ella tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de él.

-No Edward, lo de anoche fue un error- dijo mientras se separaba unos pasos de él- no va volver a pasar, sería olvidar todo el daño que me hiciste, yo no puedo ni quiero perdonarte.

Los ojos de él se cristalizaron, sentía que el mundo se le iba encima.

-Bella, los dos nos hemos hecho daño, pero tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás si queremos ser felices, yo te amo, te juro que te amo con toda mi alma, tu y nuestros hijos son lo mas importante para mí- había una intensidad febril en sus palabras- yo fui un estupido al utilizarte cuando nos casamos la primera vez, aunque se que no es escusa, era joven y mimado y no quería perder mi estilo de vida.

-No fui mas que un peón en tu tablero de ajedrez- espetó con rabia.

-Eras mas que eso Bella, yo siempre te deseé, desde que te vi por primera vez, pero ya llevaba a cuestas una desilusión amorosa que me convirtió incrédulo, cuando Tanya me abandonó por otro decidí que ninguna mujer me iba envolver, que solo entregaría mi cuerpo.

"pero entonces llegaste tu, salvaje y letal, poniéndome en mi lugar cuando me lo merecía – se acercó a Bella y la tomó de las manos-Ya había decidido que serías mía incluso antes de que se leyera ese maldito testamento, cuando nos casamos estaba feliz, eras todo lo que podía desear, ni siquiera pensaba en Tanya, me molestó que se apareciera en la boda, pero hasta después comprendí que lo que no soportaba era que te hicieran daño- sonrió sin alegría- irónico que haya sido yo quien mas te ha lastimado.

-No pensabas en Tanya pero lo primero que hiciste cuando te pedí el divorció fue irte a vivir con ella- amargas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- yo… yo te escuché cuando le decías a Emmett que la amabas.

-Lo sé y lo siento, estaba confundido, mi padre estaba en lo cierto, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, imaginarte en los brazos de otro hombre hacía que corroyeran los celos, termine con Tanya y fui a buscarte para suplicarte que volvieras conmigo pero tu ya te habías ido con Black.

-¿Tu me buscaste?…- pregunto dudosa.

No quería ablandarse, pero a la vez deseaba con todo su corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-con mariachis y todo.

-Edward… -sonrío entre lagrimas, estaba conmovida.

-Fui tan arrogante que pensé que siempre estarías, hasta había arreglado unas vacaciones en la isla de mis tíos en Brasil.

Sin decir mas palabras se acercaron para fundirse en un beso tierno.

-Te amo, dime que me vas a dar una oportunidad para reconquistarte- le suplicó entre besos.

-No…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Por favor- siguió rogándole él ahora besando sus mejillas y su frente.

-No es necesario, a pesar de todo nunca he dejado de quererte.

Edward no necesitó mas palabras la tomó en sus brazos y la Besó apasionadamente hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire. Tenía todas las intenciones de llevársela directo a la cama pero sus hijos tenían otros planes.

Entraron corriendo a la cocina exigiendo su atención.

-¡tenemos hambre!- dijeron los tres a coro.

Antes de preguntarles que querían cenar, Bella le lanzó a su esposo una mirada cargada de sorpresas.

**Día de la boda de Alice**

Veinticinco minutos antes de la ceremonia:

La novia estaba poniendo a la madrina con los nervios de punta.

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto ¿cierto?- vociferaba Alice mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación- Alec es un gran chico y me ama, no se merece que lo plante.

-Alice decídete ahora el carro esta esperando abajo.

Tras una gran inspiración para infundirse valor, la novia dijo:

-vamos, estoy lista y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al coche, la capilla estaba una tanto retirada de la casa grande, era la misma en donde se habían casado Edward y Bella. Llegaron con solo cinco minutos de retrazo, para no faltar a las tradiciones.

Alice estaba autoprotegiéndose en una nube, sumergida en su burbuja personal. El sacerdote tuvo que repetirle sus líneas dos veces.

-acepto- dijo con una pobre y lastimera vocecita, dolidas lagrimas surcaban sus pómulos.

Cuando le preguntaron al novio, su respuesta dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿podemos hablar en la sacristía?

-¿he?- la sorpresa sacó a Alice de su ensoñación.

El la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto continuo al altar.

-No quiero casarme, conocí una chica la semana pasada, no a pasado nada, pero siento cosas por ella que nunca había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera contigo- soltó atropelladamente- dime que me amas y que quieres seguir adelante con esto y te desposaré.

-Alec- chillo ella- ¡gracias! Yo tampoco quiero casarme, yo…, la verdad lo he intentado pero no he llegado a amarte como tu mereces, tu mereces a alguien que te ame con locura. Yo no quería decepcionarte.

-¡pequeña!- la abrazó con fuerza- yo te quiero mucho, tenía miedo de perderte, por eso insistí en que nos casáramos, fui muy egoísta.

-No los dos tomamos lo que necesitábamos del otro, yo también te quiero mucho, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás.

Se dieron un casto beso en los labios de despedida.

-¡estas hermosa!

-tu también.

-es hora de decírselos a todos.

-¡Si!

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntos a enfrentar a los invitados.

Jasper caminó hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, no había alcanzado a impedir la boda pero estaba decidido.

Iba a robarse a la novia.

Su amigo Peter ya tenía listo el auto, solo tenía que alejar a la mujer de sus sueños de los invitados y se llevaría aunque fuera a la fuerza.

La encontró rápidamente, ella era como un imán que lo atraía cuando estaba cerca. Magnetismo puro. Había algo raro, ella estaba usando un vestido plateado que le llegaba a las rodillas, su pelo caía suelto pero con marcas, como si hubiera sido liberado de unos broches que antes lo sujetaban, siempre pensó que cuando se casara ella se declinaría por un vestido de novia despampanante.

Platicaba alegremente con dos chicas de vestido dorado. Pronto ella volteó hacia al el y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Se disculpo con las mujeres y se dirigió a donde él estaba.

_Si, ven hacia mi_ pensó.

-¿Jasper?¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó sin relajar su expresión.

-Tu me invitaste,¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero…

-¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Esta bien- le dijo indicándole que la siguiera rumbo a los viñedos.

Apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás, Jasper sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo y se lo puso en la cara.

Mientras perdía la conciencia lo escuchó decir.

-lo siento mucho Alice, pero te amo y no tuve otra opción.

**Chicas, gracias por su paciencia, perdónenme si se asustaron cuando recibieron notificación de que había actualizado y bam, ya no había capítulos.**

**La verdad es que necesitaba editar la historia, ya que como ha habido recesos largos entre las actualizaciones, había detallitos sueltos por ahí. A parte que yo también necesitaba recordar lo que he escrito xD.**

**El epilogo lo subriré el lunes porque tengo pendientes familiares y me voy a USA todo el fin de semana.**

**Les agradezco sus reviews y lo lindas que han sido conmigo a lo largo de la historia y espero que comprendan que si me demoro un poquito en subir el ultimo capitulo es porque quiero que quede perfecto.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Besos, Lizzie Swan **


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII**

Alice despertó en una habitación extraña y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. La poca luz de la ventana sin cortinas le indicó que era de noche. A lado de la cama había un buró y encima de este había una lámpara. La encendió y pudo ver por la decoración impersonal que estaba en un hotel. Tal vez un hotel de paso.

Hizo memoria de los acontecimientos ocurridos horas antes. Alec y ella decidieron no casarse y se lo informaron a todos. Los padres de él estaban furiosos, sobre todo su madre, Athenedora. Los padres de ella parecían aliviados y la apoyaron en todo.

Posteriormente de que les dijeran a los asistentes que sus regalos serían devueltos y los invitaron a la recepción de la "no boda", después de todo la fiesta estaba lista.

A pesar de que sus padres se fueron, Alec si se quedó. Alice literalmente corrió a quitarse el vestido de novia y se puso uno plateado que llevaba en su maleta para el viaje de luna de miel.

Estaba pasándola bien con su familia y amigos cunado se sintió observada, más que eso, sintió su presencia, cada nervio de su cuerpo se estremeció, una fuerza magnética la hizo girarse.

Y ahí estaba él, Jasper, vestido informal, con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café encima.

-Ahora vuelvo- les dijo despistadamente a Bree y Bella, vestidas todavía con el traje de dama de honor.

Camino entre los presentes, sin reparar en nadie, salvo en él.

_¡Que demonios hacía ahí!_

-¿Jasper?¿que haces aquí?- dijo expresando mas cortésmente sus pensamientos.

-Tu me invitaste,¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza que el pudiera poner un pie ahí, mas bien lo hizo, en aquella ocasión, para dejarle claro que ella tenía una vida en la que el no tenía cabida para nada.

-Si, pero…

_Pero que la tierra se abra si en algún momento pensé que vendrías_, pensó.

-¿podemos hablar en privado?- no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí, definitivamente ese hombre era su torturador personal.

-Esta bien- aceptó intrigada mientras lo guiaba a rumbo a los viñedos, no quería que alguien los viera y los interrumpiera.

Le estaba dando la espalda así que no vio venir lo que sucedió después.

Solo lo escuchó.

-lo siento mucho Alice, pero te amo y no tuve otra opción.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Él… ¡Él muy canalla la secuestró!

Se levantó de la cama furiosa, la cabeza le punzaba, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, su corto cabello negro azabache estaba más revuelto de lo normal. Cuando volvió a la habitación, miró la hora en un reloj que estaba en la pared.

¡Eran las tres de la madrugada! ¿Cuántas horas llevaba dormida?

Camino hasta la puerta de la recamara, cuando trato de abrirla, la perilla no cedió.

Estaba cerrada por fuera con llave.

Estaba encerrada. Y muy enojada si cabe decirlo.

Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron sustraer.

-¡JASPER WITHLOCK ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- gritó lo mas alto que pudo.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un golpe sordo y después un quejido.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Jasper era un veterano de guerra, había sido el mayor mas joven de su regimiento, pero sin llegar a dudas, debía reconocer que estaba un poco asustado.

-¿quieres bajar lo voz?- su voz sonó irritada- vas a despertar a todos los huéspedes.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-¿y crees que a mi me importa imbecil? Sácame de aquí- ordenó molesta- Porque te encanta tanto hacerme sufrir.

A Jasper se le estrujaron las entrañas porque ella pensara algo así de él.

-Yo no quiero eso Alice- le habló con voz neutra.

-Entonces déjame ir- suplicó.

Ella volvió a golpear la puerta haciéndose daño en el proceso.

-No puedo hacer eso tampoco, no quiero- afirmó- voy a abrir la puerta si dejas de gritar y golpear, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a golpear como acto de rebeldía pero al final aceptó.

-Está bien- su voz sonó baja y quebrada.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, ella estaba al otro lado con sus lindos ojos castaños empañados por las lágrimas.

-Alice…

Inmediatamente sintió el impacto de su pequeño puño en su majilla. La fuerza de ella era engañosa, nadie creería que alguien tan menudito podría voltearlo de un golpe.

-tomé clases de box- casi sonrió- puedo usar la fuerza bruta para defenderme.

El no dijo nada, tomó su mano delicadamente observando como los nudillos se ponían rojos y luego los besó, como si con eso fueran a sanar.

-No tienes que protegerte de mi.

Ella soltó una carcajada pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-Lo dice el hombre que puso mi autoestima por los suelos y rompió mi corazón una y otra vez.

El hizo una mueca.

-no me refería a eso…

-porque me trajiste aquí- cortó Alice antes de que él emitiera alguna explicación.

Examinó la habitación, era una especie de sala de estar había un sofá esquienado que daba vuelta en "U" y en frente un plasma. Se sentó allí y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos. Jasper la siguió y se sentó en una silla afelpada que estaba cerca.

-Porque no quería que te fueras con él, no quería que tuvieras tu "noche de bodas" no alcancé a impedir la ceremonia, pero no iba permitir que consumaras ese maldito matrimonio, tu eres mía.

Ella lo miró estupefacta, sin saber si reírse o llorar.

-Si sabes que él y yo vivíamos juntos ¿no?

-¿Que?- su cara de póker no tenía precio.

-Tengo más de cuatro años acostándome con él, lo hicimos muchas veces la semana anterior ¿vivíamos juntos, sabes?.

El rostro de Jasper estaba lívido y triste, se reprocho por sentir pena por él y no disfrutar completamente su pequeña venganza, realmente tenía varias semanas sin compartir la cama con Alec, argumentando que así disfrutarían más su luna de miel, además que el susto de su supuesto embarazo la dejó un poco asustada.

Repentinamente el la tomó por los antebrazos con algo de violencia y la pegó a su cuerpo, levantándola del suelo para que sus rostros quedaran juntos.

- A partir de ahora no te tocará otro hombre que no sea yo, ¿entiendes? No me importa que estés casada con otro, te secuestraré si es necesario.

-Me parece que eso ya lo hiciste- Ella pareció reaccionar y empezó a golpearlo con los puños.-¡Déjame bruto!- ¿como se atrevía a tratarla así?

Alice no supo en que momento del forcejeo terminó tumbada de espaldas en sofá con él entre las piernas.

-Eres mía Alice Cullen, mientras más rápido lo comprendas te será mas fácil aceptarlo, nunca volverás a ver a tu maridito- dijo lo ultimo con una ira asesina, que realmente la asustó.

-¡Estás enfermo!

Jasper sostenía sus manos por encima de su cabeza, la sostenía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que dejaría marcas.

-Te amo- musito, como si con eso resarciera el daño que había hecho o de alguna manera lo justificara.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ella anhelando esas dos simples palabras que ahora no significaban nada. Cuantas noches había llorado en su cuarto abrazando al muñeco morado sin forma de nada que se ganó en la feria aquella única vez la invitó a salir. Llorando por que no la llamaba. Llorando por su indiferencia, porque después de que se acostó con él las llamadas se hicieron aún mas escasas, reduciéndose solo a cuando él deseaba concertar un encuentro intimo y a pesar de todo ella estaba ahí para él.

No, definitivamente esas palabras ya no significaban nada.

-¿Como puedes decirme eso?- para variar la hizo llorar de nuevo- Es que no te funcionaron las cosas con tu María.

El se levantó de repente liberando sus manos, caminó hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Nunca existió ninguna María- confesó- fue solo un pretexto que invente para alejarme de ti.

-Y aún así estas aquí diciendo que me amas- replicó ella mordazmente.

-¿recuerdas el día que te llevé a la feria?

Fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

-si…

-Al siguiente día, mientras tú dormías, revisé el correo, recibí una orden de mis superiores, me requerían en Irán.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca amarga, "a todos nos ha cambiado la guerra" decían algunos de sus camaradas, y era cierto, él lo sabía. Todavía había noche en las que se despertaba empapado en sudor, era una misma pesadilla: gritos, muertes y disparos.

Todo mejoró cuando encontró a Alice. Ella era tan alegre y optimista, y lo hacía tan feliz que muchas veces pensó que no la merecía. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, se obligaba a creer que su segunda oportunidad era Alice. Que por alguna razón la ruleta de la fortuna había girado a su favor. Pero al final no fue así.

Justó el día que iba a decirle que la amaba, llego su maldita sentencia de muerte, lo sabía, sabía que pocos regresaban con vida de esa misión.

Trató de revelarse, tardo dos meses en obedecer la orden, los mejores de su vida.

¿Pero como iba despedirse de su Alice?

Por eso invento la historia de la prometida en Texas, él no quería que ella lo esperara, era tan joven e inocente, tenía tanto por vivir y si sentía al menos la mitad de lo que él sentía por ella, iba a sufrir mucho con su partida.

¿Cómo explicarle eso ahora?

-todos estos años estuve en la guerra- le explicó aún sin voltear a verla- "cumpliendo mi deber con el país"- esa frase salio de él con ironía y sarcasmo.

-¿pero por que no me lo dijiste?- ambos se hubieran evitado tanto sufrimiento si él hubiera sido sincero- todo este tiempo… yo pensé que no significaba nada para ti, me rompiste el corazón.

Finalmente el regresó al sofá para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Vi a muchos soldados caer Alice, hombres a los que sus familias nunca volvería a ver, yo no quería eso para ti.

Alice sintió un gran pesar al recordar esos días, cuando él se marcho de su vida. Ella mas o menos salió adelante, terminó su carrera, se independizó, trató de constituir una relación con Alec. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si hubiera esperado a Jasper?

Nunca lo sabría, él le había dado mas opciones.

-¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

Si el hubiera dado al menos una señal de vida, pero habían pasado cuatro malditos años en los que ella había jugado a tener una vida perfecta, fingiendo que era feliz cuando sentía que le faltaba una parte, sin él nunca estuvo completa.

-hace tres años, mientras evacuábamos un hotel lleno de turistas americanos y europeos, mi unidad sufrió un atentado- se desabotonó su camisa manga larga mientras le contaba la historia.

Quedó horrorizada cuado vio su pecho, lleno de quemaduras y cicatrices, entonces observó con mas detenimiento y pudo distinguir una cicatriz debajo del mentón y otra mas oculta tras el pelo rubio que le cubría la frente.

-Solo sobrevivimos dos personas- prosiguió relatando- de dieciocho, solo nosotros, mi compañero perdió sus piernas y yo estuve en coma por dos años.

Un grito ahogado escapo de la garganta de Alice e inconscientemente se acercó mas a él

-Cuando desperté no recordaba nada, tardé un tiempo en recuperar la memoria, ay otras consecuencias, no tengo buenos reflejos y ya no siento tres dedos de la mano izquierda pero lo mas importante es que ya no tengo que volver nunca mas- la miró con tanta esperanza y anhelo que el corazón de la pelinegra se contrajo-Cuando nos vimos de nuevo en el vivero, apenas tenía unas horas en California, fue el primer lugar al que deseé ir, no podía creer que estabas ahí, tan hermosa como siempre.

-te portaste como un imbecil- le reprochó ella recordando lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

-Bebé ese es mi estado natural- bromeó.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Alice lo abrazo por el cuello.

-prométeme que no te vas a volver a alejar de mi Jasper.

-creo que tenemos un problemas mas grande que ese- sonrió mientras la tomaba por la cintura- sigo esperando que en cualquier momento tu nuevo esposo tire la puerta y venga a reclamarte.

-¡oh!- no le había dicho todavía que no hubo boda.

-oh - la imitó.

Claro que él se la llevaría al fin del mundo, ella era suya, lo era desde cuatro años atrás y obviamente ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, si no le hubiera pedido que no se fuera de su lado

-Jasper… no hubo boda.

Al chico le tomó mas de un minuto unir esas palabras al hecho de que ella era libre.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundido.

-nos arrepentimos en el altar- se rió de él siempre le gustó su cara de desconcierto.

-¿En serio?- no podía creer en que momento de idiotez un hombre se atrevería a rechazarla-¿por qué?

La pelinegra lo vio picará, arqueando una ceja.

-de verdad quieres que te lo explique o me vas a dar un beso.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, mas rápido que un latido de su corazón, sus labios se estamparon en los de ella.

Muchas horas y muchos besos después…

_-cásate con migo Al_

Horas atrás, todos estaban preocupados por Alice, desapareció, aunque ella sospechaba que un ente rubio tenía mucho que ver con su ausencia en la "no fiesta" Emmett estaba como loco, amenazando a Alec por abandonar a su hermanita en el altar, a pesar de que Alice estuvo resplandecientemente feliz el tiempo que estuvo en la "no boda".

Casi quince horas después la chica perdida se comunicó, solo dijo estaba bien y que estaba comprometida, de nuevo.

Bella miró atónita como Edward se bajaba del coche solo. Ella se había adelantado en una camioneta de la hacienda porque Alice le pidió hablar por teléfono en privado, sin nadie alrededor, algo imposible en la casa Cullen.

-¿Donde están los niños? –preguntó inquieta antes de que él atravesara el umbral.

Su esposo entró a la cabaña, él había insistido en quedarse allí a pesar de que su abuela les pidió que se instalaran en la casa grande, aparentemente Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir ahí.

Según Elizabet los meses posteriores a su partida fueron duros para su hijo, entre borracheras, peleas callejeras y mas. La cabaña había sido su refugio, el mismo la remodeló y no dejaba entrar a nadie. Ella percibió los cambios, porque eran muy obvios como el color de la pintura y algunos cuadros en las paredes. Todas las habitaciones estaban diferentes, menos el salón donde habían pasado la mayor parte de su noche de bodas, después de hacer el amor varias veces fueron incapaces de caminar unos pasos hasta la recamara. Bueno, si había una diferencia, un piano se había sumado al decorado, aunque ella no sabía si no era mas que un ornamento, Edward nunca mencionó que tocaba.

-Están con mamá, se ofreció a cuidarlos para que tu pasemos tiempo a solas.

Desde que hicieron el amor en su cuarto y pesar de la insistencia de de Edward no habían vuelto a tocarse. Aún después de haberse perdonado y asegurado mutuamente que se amaban, había algo que lo le permitía entregarse por completo. No podía dejar de ser precavida.

-Debiste consultarlo conmigo- le dijo molesta.

Edward frunció el ceño

-Me vas decir que te pasa, siempre estás huyéndome, ¡ya te arrepentiste de que lo intentáramos!

Bella sintió que su estomago se encogía al ver la agonía y desesperación en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-no es eso, es que me molesta que no me tomes en cuanta ¡son mis hijos!

Edward caminó hasta la cocina para coger un vaso con agua y ella lo siguió con pasos torpes. Pasaron unos minutos para que él rompiera el tenso silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

-hay mas y lo sabes- estaba recargado la encimera.

Bella recordó que una vez, en su luna de miel, en que Edward le había hecho el amor salvajemente ahí. Estaban platicando mientras lavaban los platos de la cena y de repente el literalmente se le hecho encima.

Bajo la vista sonrojada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver en él una sonrisa torcida, aparentemente recordando lo mismo que ella.

-no se de que me hablas- replico mordaz mientras jalaba un banco y se sentaba con los codos en la barra de la cocina.

Edward se sentó en el banco junto al de ella y tomo sus manos en las suyas.

-Se que tienes miedo Bella, pero te prometo no volver a lastimarte, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y los niños, yo…- titubeó medio avergonzado- no voy a volver a engañarte… ¡mierda!- tomo un gran suspiro- ni siquiera funciono con otras mujeres, por que yo solo te pertenezco a ti.

Una lagrima cayó justo donde se unían sus manos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Bella tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, él le tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo juro.

La ayudo a levantarse para poder besarla, un beso que reafirmaba sus palabras, suave y sin otra intención. Pero Bella si tenía otras intenciones, enredó las manos en su pelo para acercarlo más, mientras Edward posaba una mano en su cintura y otra en su cadera eliminando el espacio que los separaba.

Pudieron pasar minutos u horas y Bella no notaría la diferencia.

-quiero mostrarte un lugar- se separó para poder respirar pero ella no abrió los ojos.

-si… yo también …

Edward soltó una risilla.

-ponte algo abrigador te espero en el coche.

-¿eh?

A ella se le ocurrían cosas mejores que salir en el coche.

-Anda mujer no preguntes, es una sorpresa.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y beso su frente, la despidió de la cocina y él se quedó haciendo sabrá dios que cosa.

Cuando estuvieron listos y en el coche él no le dijo a donde iban, casi le da un ataque cuando se acabó el camino de terracería por donde se conducían.

-ya no hay camino Edward- murmuró nerviosa.

-lo se- tenía una expresión muy pagada de si mismo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-vamos de excursión amor.

-¡¿Qué?

Su marido se había vuelto loco, no había otra explicación, el más que nadie sabía que torpe. Una excursión estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades y se lo hizo saber refunfuñando todo el camino. Anduvieron cerca de veinte minutos por una especie de bosque. Bella se sorprendió de que Edward parecía conocer el camino de memoria, a pesar de la oscuridad.

A lo lejos, pudo distinguir pequeñas lucecitas. Al principio creyó que eran luciérnagas, pero a medida que se fueron acercando se dio cuenta que eran velas que iluminaban una manta colocada encima del pasto. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Edward llevaba una canasta en sus manos. Se sentaron en la manta y desenvolvieron unos sándwiches de pavo y abrieron una copa de champán. Con el revuelo de la desaparición de Alice llevaban horas sin comer, aunque ya casi amanecía.

-Me encanto tu sorpresa- le dijo antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich.

Ella estaba sentada con las rodillas juntas mientas el estaba perezosamente acostado de lado, su cabeza sostenida por su brazo.

-Esto es solo una parte de este- la miró con ojos misteriosos- ¿terminaste?

Ella asintió, mientras él se sentaba y la jalaba a su regazo. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y el la rodeó por la cintura.

-eres la mujer mas bonita que he visto en mi vida- le susurró al oído a la vez que inhalaba el aroma de su pelo.

Si hubieran estado de frente y hubiera mas luz podría haber notado su sonrojo.

-para que me trajiste aquí-

Estaba empezando amanecer, el cielo se estaba poniendo rosado.

-espera y veras- fue su única respuesta.

Estuvieron abrazados sin hablar un buen rato, solo sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos cuando el amanecer llegó, Bella se quedó sin palabras cuando pudo contemplar el paisaje.

Estaban en un prado, este era atravesado por un arroyo de agua cristalina, cientos de flores adornaban el panorama y las motas de polvo entre los árboles lucían un color azul perlado precioso.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando reconoció el lugar.

-¡Es el paisaje del cuadro!- exclamo impresionada- el que esta en vestíbulo de tu casa.

-técnicamente es la casa de mi abuela, pero sí, es este lugar- enredó un mechón de su pelo castaño en su dedo, ella veía el prado embelesada, él la miraba a ella.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- estaba maravillada, siempre que miraba aquella pintura se perdía imaginándose en ese lugar tan pacifico

-En una excursión hace algún tiempo, ¿sabes que mi abuelo pintó ese cuadro?

Se giró para poder verlo a la cara.

-No sabía que Marquitos pintaba- sonrió- gracias por traerme aquí- lo abrazó de nuevo y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-te traje- empezó a decir él- porque este amanecer- señalo el horizonte con la mano- significa un renacer para nosotros, este es nuestro lugar y aquí, bajo este cielo azul, quiero prometerte que te voy amar siempre y que cada día será mejor que el anterior, que tendremos días difíciles, mas que nada por tu carácter- Bella le dio un codazo por eso y Edward soltó una risilla- pero las reconciliaciones serán sublimes, preferentemente bajo las sabanas- su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha- Isabella Marie Cullen, aceptas amar a este hombre imperfecto y medio idiota que te adora con todo su corazón.

-No pido mas- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Te amo- reafirmo él.

-Yo también, para siempre…

Y se quedaron ahí en su pequeño pedazo de paraíso.

**FIN**

**Hola chicas**

**Estoy triste y feliz a la vez, porque por fin termine esta historia después de casi tres años, se supone que esto sería un epilogo, pero quedó mas como cap así que lo voy a dejar así, probablemente escriba un epilogo pronto, para saber que fue de su vida años después, pero todavía no estoy segura.**

**Espero su opinión. Me despido con mucho cariño y ante todo muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de la historia, las quiero mucho.**

**Besos, liziie**


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**10 años después…**

En la finca Cullen se celebraba una fiesta esa tarde.

-Podemos hablar en privado señor Cullen- le pidió Bella a su esposo.

Edward, que estaba hablando en ese momento con Emmett y James, trató de deducir en la expresión de su mujer si estaba en problemas, pero el rostro de ella estaba impertérrito.

Los últimos diez años con ella habían sido increíbles, a los dos meses después de su reconciliación se enteraron de que Bella estaba embarazada, para variar había sido un embarazo doble, Matt y Brat eran sus gemelos de nueve años. Al principio había estado renuente a nombrar a sus hijos como los actores favoritos de Bella, pero ella tenía métodos de convencimiento muy efectivos.

No fueron los únicos en añadir miembros a la familia Cullen.

Rosalie dio a luz a un niño al que llamaron Philip. Pero no pararon ahí dos años después nació la pequeña Margaret y aunque habían decidido parar ahí, un error con las pastillas anticonceptivas termino con otro bebé en camino. Después de Santiago, Rosalie convenció a Emmett de que era hora de la vasectomía, cinco hijos eran suficientes.

Se alegró de que él y Bella no eran tan descuidados.

Con un matrimonio apresurado Alice y Jasper- quien tuvo que reunir meritos para ser bien aceptado en la familia- se tomaron su tiempo para encargar su primer retoño y habían decidido que con dos sería mas que suficiente, eran felices con sus criaturitas, Jason y Cinthya.

Victoria y James cerraron la fabrica con su segunda hija Jennifer ya que los dos eran unos adictos al trabajo. James se había independizado de sus padres, se las vieron negras por un tiempo, pero ahora era uno de los cazatalentos mas importantes de Hollywood.

Su hermana adoptiva Bree, a la cual adoraba, se casó con su novio de la universidad Diego y tenían un niño llamado Fred.

Su ahora amigo Jacob se casó por fin son su novia Nessie y tenían tres niños, Jared, Seth y Rebbeca, junto con Clare, sumaban cuatro.

Desgraciadamente la familia Cullen también había sufrido perdidas, ya que dos años atrás falleció su matriarca Jane Cullen. Murió tranquila dormida en su cama calientita, había sido feliz los últimos años de su vida.

Edward volvió al presente, estaban celebrando los quince años de Lilian, la hija mayor de Emmett. Solía bromear con su primo por la exageradamente ridícula cantidad de pretendientes de Lily, las bromas acabaron el mes anterior cuando su propia hija Jane, de tan solo catorce años le presento a su recién adquirido novio Noah. Ahora se pasaba todo el rato cuidándole las manos a un torpe chiquillo de dieciséis años para que no osaran posarse encima de su princesa.

Lizzie y Marcus se llevaban las cosas con calma respecto a los novios y por lo pronto se enfocaban el estudio y sus pasiones, Marcus con la música y Lizzie con la pintura. Jane también tenía gran entusiasmo por la natación pero al parecer eso no era un problema para ella.

-Claro amor- contestó por fin a Bella.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia los jardines dejando atrás a sus primos, que dijeron algo sobre comprar un mandil y una soga para Edward, él los ignoró, sabía que ellos estaban igual o mas amarrados que él, de igual forma agradecía eso todos los días.

-Dime de que querías hablar cariño- musitó una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás.

Bella se sonrojó, al parecer no sabía como abordar el tema.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda. Acariciaba ansiosamente aquel dije con las iniciales de ambos que le regaló cuando eran novios.

-Amor recuerdas la ultima vez que visitamos el prado.

Se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien y estoy ansiando que se repita- susurró con la voz ronca en su oído- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- se quejó.

Habían ido de excursión al prado unos meses atrás, los chicos se habían ido a un campamento durante el verano. Terminaron haciendo el amor en el arroyo y una vez mas sobre el pasto.

Bella lo había castigado sin sexo después de eso porque la hierva le provocó alergia y una gran cantidad de ronchitas por todo el cuerpo. Bueno ecepto una vez, pero el la necesitaba todo el tiempo.

- Ajam, pues la medicina de la alergia desactivó el efecto de los anticonceptivos y estoy embarazada.

Los brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron.

-¡Mierda!

Bella se alejó inmediatamente de él.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir- exclamó enojada.

Y entonces el entendió que había la había regado.

-No bebé, no es eso, es solo que ¿Cuántos son?

Ella comprendió rápido a que se refería.

.-Solo uno esta vez campeón, no tuviste tanta puntería.

-Bueno, algo es algo, ahora seremos mas ricos que Emmett y Rosalie- le tomó el pelo.

Los Cullen habían tomado la decisión de anular el testamento de don Marcus y dividir las acciones de la empresa, propiedades y toda la fortuna de la familia entre todos los bisnietos.

-¡Tonto!- se junto con él para darle un beso- ¿Qué van a decir los chicos?

Los trillizos se habían puesto como locos cuando se enteraron de los gemelos, pero al nacer sus hermanitos no cabían de alegría.

-Lo superarán- le aseguró- ¿ya me vas a levantar el castigo?

Bella fingió pensárselo.

-Con una condición- Edward espero expectante- ¡creo que ya es hora de de la vasectomía!.

Gimió antes de robarle otro beso apasionado.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, no era muy valiente con los hospitales, apenas sobrevivió al nacimiento de los gemelos, disfrutó la experiencia de la cual fue privado años atrás con sus otros hijos, pero haría cualquier cosa por su esposa.

-tal vez deberíamos contárselo a todos.

Se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-No se…-titubeó, ella mofando, el no podía ver su cara porque estaba enterrada en su pecho- quizás debamos esperar.

Edward hizo un puchero cuando ella lo miró al final.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Todos se alegraron con la noticia, Edward aguantó todas las bromas que se citaron al respecto. No que le importara mucho que lo llamaran semental y cosas por él estilo. Nunca se iba a cansar de dar gracias por su familia y sus amigos y todo lo que el futuro pintaba por delante.

Se colocaron varias mesas para poder acomodar a toda la familia en los jardines, hace mucho tiempo que no cabían todos en el comedor.

Frunció el ceño al no ver a su hija Jane ni a su novio por ninguna parte, y fue a buscarlos para cumplir su trabajo de Papá celoso.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen nació el veinte de junio a las tres de la mañana. Estaba sana, pesó tres kilos cuatrocientos gramos y Edward pensó al ver a todos sus hijos reunidos alrededor de su madre-quien solo mejoraba con los años como los buenos vinos- que nunca había tenido un regalo de cumpleaños tan hermoso.

**Hola niñas bonitas, aquí esta el epilogo recién salidito del horno, espero que les guste, y pues ahora si damos por concluida esta historia. Espero me digan que les pareció, si les gustó o no.**

**Y si te acabas de encontrar con esta historia o ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó, también dame tu opinión, ok, para mi es importante.**

**Bueno, para quien lee mis otras historias, tengo noticias, estos son los días que voy a actualizar: **

"**Custodiando al Diablo" _una historia que tengo bastante abandonada, por cierto _u.u, será los miércoles.**

"**Fierecilla" los viernes.**

"**Un pasaje al olvido" los lunes.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Con cariño, Lizzie Swan.**


End file.
